(SNK x OC) Shingeki No Kyojin
by Min Maryyy
Summary: C'est juste Shingeki No Kyojin. Mais avec des choses différentes. Mary qui à grandi avec Eren, Mikasa et Armin. Selena qui a passée la plupart du temps avec Livaï, mais qui pense déjà avoir la bague au doigt. Et encore beaucoup d'autres... Tellement de choses auraient pu être différentes.
1. Shiganshina

Il y'a plus de cent ans était apparus une nouvelle éspèce humanoïde nommés titans. Ceux-la décimaient les humains sans raison précise, jusqu'à causer la presque fin de l'humanité. Les survivants de ses monstres s'étaient recouvrit entre trois mur nommés, Maria, Rose et Sina. Elles étaient composés toutes les trois de district à leur mur, laissant attirer les grandes créature dévoreuse de chair vers eux.

Pendant plus d'une siècle, le monde avait retrouvé sa paix comme autrefois, jusqu'au jour J au district de Shiganshina, au mur Maria. La première apparition du titan colossal face aux yeux complètement choquée de quatre amies d'enfance, dont les vies paisibles allaient être écroulés pour toujours.

« - Ben alors le naze, si tu n'es pas content, riposte ! »

Les gens avaient beau dire que le district de Shiganshina était un endroit paisible, Armin Arlelt n'y avait jamais cru lui. Les jours étaient toujours aussi dur pour le petit garçon malheureusement, il était loin d'avoir sa langue dans sa poche, et c'est ce qui causait le fait que les idiots du coin s'en prenait à lui. Le jeune blond ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils essayent de comprendre, il savait qu'ils n'y croirait que le jour où il arriverait une catastrophe. Mais ça ne restait pas une raison pour qu'ils s'acharnent sur lui comme ils le faisaient.

« - N... Non ! Je n'ai pas envie de d'abaisser a votre niveau !

\- T'as dis quoi là ?!

\- Oui ! continua Armin au bord des larmes face aux brutes qui lui faisaient face. Comme vous ne savez pas quoi répondre, vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de me frapper !

\- Ta gueule l'intello !

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu lui dis de se taire ? demanda une voix au dessus d'eux. Il a raison après tout. »

Chacun levèrent la tête, Armin le premier qui laissa échapper un sourire soulagé.

« - Mary ! »

Celle-ci était assise sur le toit au dessus d'eux, regardant les autres enfants avec d'une haine neutre de son oeil vert perçant qui faisait froit dans le dos. Ses cheveux gris volaient légèrement avec le vent ainsi que ses mèches devant qui lui cachait un œil. Elle lâcha un soupir agacé avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« - Voilà ce qui va se passer les débiles. commença celle-ci d'une voix froide. Vous allez le lâcher et vous barrer sans faire plus d'histoire, et si je dois me répéter ou descendre de là où je suis, vous aller vraiment le regretter. Pigé ? »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que la bande de brute avait du avoir affaire à la grisée. L'un d'entre eux qui tenait le petit blond par le col, le lâcha aussitôt, faisant échapper un léger cri de douleur à Armin. Ils marmonnèrent dans leur coin avant de s'éloigner petit à petit des deux jeunes enfants qu'étaient Armin et Mary. Cette dernière descendit de là où elle était et tendit sa main vers son ami le regard un peu plus apaisé.

« - Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui ! Ne t'en fais pas, je peux me relever tout seul...

\- Je croyais t'avoir dis que si cette situation continuait, il fallait sortir les poings... soupira la jeune fille en croisant les bras. Tu ne peux pas continuer à te laisser faire. »

La phrase avait l'air d'avoir été dite avec du déçois dans le ton de la voix. Le petit allemand releva la tête vers sa camarade qui avait ce même regard toujours aussi deçu envers lui quand il est dans ce genre de situation. Il soupirai en s'essuyant ses vêtements sali par les idiots du coin.

« - Peut être que tout le monde ne peut pas être une brute comme toi... marmonna celui-ci. Ou comme "l'impulsif". »

Le visage de la grisée s'était aussitôt illuminé en entendant ce surnom, et Armin l'avait bien remarqué lorsqu'ils furent interrompu par une voix derrière eux.

« - Hé ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?! »

Le petit blond se tourna en souriant tandis que Mary fantasmait de nouveau sur le garçon aux magnifiques yeux turquoise qui courait jusqu'à eux. Quand on parle du loup...

« - Oui ne t'en fais pas Eren ! rassura le blond en secouant les mains devant lui avant de se tourner derrière le petit brun. Salut Mikasa ! »

Celle-ci était derrière son frère, son écharpe rouge remonté jusqu'au nez, la laissant échapper un air toujours si flippant avant qu'elle ne salut ses deux camarades de la main. Le groupe était réuni une énième fois.

« - Et je leur ai répondu que l'humanité devra un jour où l'autre sortir d'ici... dit Armin entouré de ses camarade au bord du lac. Et c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont frappés et qu'ils m'ont insulté.

\- Pfff ! lâcha Eren en jetant un cailloux dans l'eau. Pourquoi est ce qu'on nous regarde toujours de haut par ce qu'on dit qu'on veut sortir ?

\- Ils nous trouvent juste complètement con de vouloir sortir alors que pendant un siècle, la vie à toujours été "paisible"... soupira Mary en regardant le ciel bleu de l'après midi.

\- Ça reste nos vies qu'on risque ! continua de s'écrier le brun. Ce n'est pas leurs oignons !

\- Je ne crois pas Eren. »

Ils se tournèrent vers Mikasa qui n'avait pas parlée depuis tout à l'heure. Elle les regardait toujours aussi blasement.

« - Laissez tomber, ça n'arrivera pas.

\- J'y pense tiens ! s'écria une nouvelle fois le jeune Jäger en fixant sa sœur adoptive. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as dis à papa et maman sale cafteuse ?!

\- Je n'ai jamais dis que je cooperais. »

Mary se mit à ricaner avant de se tourner vers Eren.

« - Ils ont sortit la ceinture ?

\- Hein ?!

\- Allez ! Avoue qu'ils t'ont frappés et que t'as mal au cul.

\- N'importe quoi ! Ta gueule ! Ils ont réagit plutôt... Normalement... »

Elle lâcha une ricanements nerveux avant de retourner à la vue qu'elle avait un peu moins d'air à rigoler.

« - Au moins eux, ils ne te l'ont pas interdit.

\- ... J'en conclus que tu as eu toi aussi, la discussion fatidique...

\- Tes conclusions sont bonnes... Après que je leur ai dit , ils m'ont puni jusqu'à ce que je réfléchisse à ce que je venais de dire. Ils sont sûrement en train de croire que je médite sur tout ça dans ma chambre, mais je me suis barré par la fenêtre. Quelle bande de salauds...

\- Leur réaction est compréhensible. intervint le blondinet d'une petite voix.

\- Oh non ! s'écria la grisée à son tour vis-à-vis d'Armin. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

\- Ben... C'est dangereux... Mais malgré tout, je m'intéresse aussi aux gens qui pensent que rester derrière les murs nous protégera à jamais... Le mur n'a peut être pas été brisé en cent ans, mais rien ne prouve que ça n'arrivera pas demain... Ou même maintenant.

\- Arrête de stresser... soupira la jeune fille aux yeux verts en se rapprochant du lac pour boire. Faut être assez con po...! »

Tout à coup, une énorme onde au sol les fit voler à quelques centimètres du sol sans même qu'ils n'aient pu comprendre quoi que ce soit avant.

« - Qu'est ce que ?! cria Eren en se relevant, aidée par la jeune fille à l'écharpe rouge. C'était quoi ça ?! »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Armin était déjà partit en éclaireur. Mary suffoqua en sortant du lac dans lequel elle venait de tomber, aidée par Mikasa et Eren. Ils se précipiterent ensuite après Armin pour voir de leurs propres yeux ce qui était en train de se produire.

Personne ne s'y était attendu, personne n'aurait pu s'y attendre d'ailleurs.

Les quatre protagonistes devinrent pâle en un seul coup face à la terreur qui était devant eux.

Une main.

Une énorme main.

Une énorme main qui dépassait du mur Maria qui faisait plus de cinquante mètres de haut.

On ne savait pas vraiment si cela au début était un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar ou si cela était vraiment réel. Tout était confondu dans la tête des habitants de Shiganshina. La main avait pressé sur le bout du mur et laver en même temps légèrement brisée. Armin n'arrêtait pas de répéter que ce mur faisait plus de 50 mètres de haut, comme si c'était pour le rassuré que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller, mais ce n'était pas ça du tout, il essayait de se persuader que tout ça n'était pas en train d'arriver comme tout ceux qui était présent ce jour-là. mais non. La fumée qui était évaporer derrière le mur leur faisais tous froid dans le dos avant qu'une tête ne jaillissent de derrière le mur, ce mur qui faisait plus de 50 mètres de haut avait été dépassé par un Titan colossal.

Les cris commençait à raisonner dans toute la ville tandis que les quatre amis restaient sans voix face à la terreur qui était en train de se produire devant eux encore une fois. Armin continuait de répéter que tout ça n'était que mensonge et que ce mur faisait plus de 50 mètres de haut, mais ça ne changeait rien, il avait compris que la vie allait être brisé tout comme le mur.

C'était ce jour-là que l'humanité avait redécouvert ces sentiments qu'ils avaient connu il y a un plus d'un siècle. Le sentiment de n'être qu'une espèce dominée. La honte et le malaise de n'être qu'une espèce enfermé comme du bétail. De n'être absolument rien contre le fait horrible monstres qui étaient derrière ces murs.

« - Ce mur... continua Armin la gorge séchante. Ce mur fait plus de cinquante mètres haut... Les titans ne mesurent que entre trois... Et quinze mètres.

\- Alors comment se fait-il que ce titan dépasse du mur Armin ?! » s'écria Mary aussi paniquée en se tournant vers le petit blond à coté d'elle.

Il n'avait pas le temps de répondre, de toute façon, il n'aurait jamais pu répondre à cette question ce jour-là même point personne aurait pu répondre à cette question point. Alors que certains commençaient déjà à courir et que d'autres restaient figés face au colossal, celui-ci se mit enfin à bouger depuis qu'il était ici. La grandeur de son corps ne le faisait pas bouger rapidement, mais on voyait bien à travers les cinquante mètre de hauteurs qu'il était en train de lever une de ses jambes en arrière.

Puis un bruit sourd venant de la porte extérieur s'était fait entendre avant que la terre ne tremble légèrement, déstabilisant un instant les jeunes enfants. Les cris s'étaient fait encore plus fort ainsi que plusieurs bruits assourdissant à l'intérieur de la ville. Quand les quatre amis se levèrent de nouveau, Ils ne voyaient devant eux qu'une énorme brèche dans le mur. Le titan faisant plus de cinquante mètre de haut avait disparu. Mais les titans eux, venaient d'apparaître dans l'enceinte du mur Maria et n'allaient pas s'arrêter, loin de là.

« - Le mur... chuchota l'asiatique en fixant la brèche. Il a fait un trou dans le mur...

\- Il fait qu'on s'en aille avant que les titans ne s'emparent de toute la ville !!! » cria Armin en reculant de frayeur.

C'était bien ce qu'il comptait faire mais Eren ne semblait même pas les écouter et se dirigeait désiquilibrement dans les rues malgré la foule affolée qui l'empêchait d'avancer.

« - EREN ! avait criés Mikasa et Armin presque en même temps.

\- Il y'a ma maison là bas, maman y est encore ! »

Le cœur de sa soeur adoptive se serra en un coup avant qu'elle ne se précipite avec lui dans la foule. Armin hurlait leurs noms comme si ça pouvait y changer quelque chose. Il savait qu'ils devaient tous s'enfuir et qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Tout le district de Shiganshina allait tomber entre les mains des titans.

Le blond s'arrêta d'un coup de penser en se tournant vers Mary. Celle-ci était maintenant plus loin, et ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle ne se dirigeait pas vers la porte intérieur de la ville. Elle l'écoutait même pas les cris de son camarade derrière elle. Il avait aussitôt arrêté de penser et lui couru après avant de croiser Hannes. Il dit à celui-ci la situation d'Eren et Mikasa en les suppliant de les ramener saint et sauf. Les choses allaient beaucoup trop vite ce jour-là. L'adrénaline montait dans chacune des personnes présentes sur les lieux, et il n'y avait pas le temps de trop réfléchir. Il fallait juste se dépêcher. C'est ce qu'espérait Mary au plus profond de son âme, arriver à temps. Elle l'esprit plus que tout au monde, C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre de la douleur que ses jambes lui infligeant tellement elle courait vite, ni de son manque de souffle insupportable qui lui brûlait la gorge. Elle devait simplement arriver à temps. Les larmes commencèrent à monter en elle, comme si elle s'attendait au pire. Elle souhaitait plus le tout que tout allait bien. Que sa famille elle, allait bien. Il ne pouvait pas s'être passé quelque chose, c'était hors de question pour elle.

Plus tôt dans la matinée, la petite grisée avait rangée sa chambre le plus vite possible pour pouvoir enfin sortir. Mais sa mère l'avait prit au dépourvu avec un dessin qu'elle et son père avait trouvée dans sa chambre.

Tout les enfants dessinaient pour passer le temps.

Mais les enfants normaux, ne dessinaient pas les ailes de la liberté.

Le signe du bataillon d'exploration.

Le bataillon d'exploration est un des trois corps composant l'armée humaine avec la Garnison et les Brigades Spéciales. C'est une division spécialisé dans les enquêtes, patrouilles expédition extérieures des mur à propos des titans.

Cette division est connu pour être considéré comme une division suicidaire, puisque les humains sont censés être impuissants face aux titans. Mais les membres n'abandonnaient jamais et continuaient les pertes de soldats en éspérant un jour pouvoir vaincre au moin une fois ces créatures infâmes. Mais personnes ne les prenaient réellement au sérieux et les méprisait.

Pas étonnant que la mère de Mary ne soit pas ravi du fait que sa fille dessine ce genre de chose. La jeune fille s'était raidir face à sa mère et son père qui lui, restait silencieux, il semblait hontejx d'avoir fouillé dans la vie de sa fille comme il l'avait fait. Lui et la petite à l'œil vert avaient toujours sur une relation spéciale, on.ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ressemblait à un père et une fille, mais plutôt des frères et soeurs, ou même des meilleurs amis.

La grisée était complètement déstabilisé face à ses parents. C'était vraie qu'elle avait été distante depuis qu'elle traînait avec Eren, Armin et Mikasa. Maintenant que les choses avaient commencés, autant terminé. Mary avait serrés les dents pendant un moment avant de tout libérer comme une bête enragés. Elle voulait rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration. Elle n'appelait pas tout ceci une vie. Ce n'était que de l'emprisonnement pour elle. Ils étaient tous enfermés ici comme du bétail. Mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que cette situation en dérangeait certains, mais elle si. Elle voulait voir le monde extérieur de ses propres yeux. Elle ne supportait plus cette vie.

Mais personne ne l'avait comprit hormis ses amis qui ressentaient la même chose en partie. Tout ce qu'elle avait reçu après son honnêteté n'était qu'une énorme baffe qui avait résonnée dans tout la maison. Son père avait eu comme un léger sursaut tandis que Mary tenait sa joue complètement choqué du geste de sa mère. La grisée avait les larmes aux yeux, et sa mère aussi d'ailleurs. Comprenant qu'aucun de ses deux parents ne voulaient continuer la discussion, elle s'était précipitée dans sa chambre avant de fermer violement la porte. Elle était maintenant encore plus décidée à partir de cet endroit maudit, à ne plus revenir. Décidé encore plus à voir le monde extérieur...

Mais maintenant, en ce moment même où l'avenir de Shiganshina était perdue, Mary se fouttait bien de ce qu'elle avait pensé à ce moment là, elle n'avait maintenant qu'une seule chose en tête, s'assurer que ses parents vont bien. Elle sacrifierait ses rêves s'il le fallait, elle n'irait plus voir le monde extérieur s'il le fallait, elle resterait cloîtrée entre ses murs infâmes s'il le fallait. Rien que pour être sûr que ses parents aillent bien. Qu'ils puissent s'enfuir et être en sécurité. Ils avaient intérêt à toujours être en vie. Ils leur devaient des excuses tout les deux, et elle avait besoin d'eux. Alors oui, il y'avait intérêt à ce qu'ils doivent toujours en vie.

Mais la vie est loin d'être un compte de fée. Même si elle le voulait de toute ses forces, ce n'étaient pas ça qui allait dégager l'énorme rocher qui avait atterri sur le devant de sa maison.

La grisée s'arrêta net devant chez elle tandis qu'Armin l'avait enfin rattraper avant de reprendre son souffle, au bord de l'évanouissement.

« - M... Mary ! Qu'est ce que tu... ?! »

Il suivit le regard de son amie avant de viré au pâle, tout comme elle. Mary ne pouvait pas s'arrêter comme ça. Elle entendait les pas énorme que pouvaient faire les créatures faisant plus de trois mètres de haut. Mais elle n'allait pas s'arrêter pour autant. Les larmes commencèrent à monter avant qu'elle ne se tourne brutalement vers le petit blond derrière elle.

« - Armin ! Aide-moi à les trouver ! »

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autre chose qu'acquiescer malgré la peur qui l'envahissait entièrement en se disant que les titans se rapprochaient de plus en plus dans toute la ville. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son amie comme ça, s'il voulait s'enfuir, il fallait le faire, mais avec la vie sauvés des parents de la petite grisée.

Celle-ci cherchait absolument partout la moindre trace de vie autour de la roche avant de se décider à courir de l'autre côté de celle-ci. Tant qu'elle ne voyait pas de sang ou autre, pour elle, tout allait bien. Ils auraient put être sortit de la maison en s'étant aperçu que leur fille s'était enfuie. Ou aller faire les courses. Tout était absolument possible pour la dernière petite Renia.

Puis elle les vis enfin. À moitié écraser par le rocher en train de se retenir d'hurler ou autre... Peut être bien qu'ils se rendaient à l'évidence que tout ça ne servait à rien, vu que tout était déjà finit pour eux.

Le temps s'était arrêter durant un léger instant chez Mary, elle sentait que tout son corps semblait ne plus rien sentir, mais elle se ressaisit en entendant ces maudits pas trembler sur le sol, elle ne savait pas d'où ils venaient, mais elle devait faire vite. C'était tout ce qu'elle devait faire.

« - MAMAN ! PAPA ! »

Sa mère semblait à moitié inconsciente et n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir écoutée, mais son père lui, n'avait pas rêvé, et avait bien entendu la voix de sa fille même si ça lui semblait improbable. Il tourna la tête malgré la douleur et la vit à ses côtés, essayant de soulever comme elle pouvait l'énorme rocher qui les menaçaient. Armin, qui avait entendu son amie hurler à la mort, la rejoignit avant de se crisper de nouveau en voyant l'état des parents de la grisée, ça lui avait filé une telle chair de poule qu'il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de trembloter comme une feuille, il entendait les pas se rapprocher de plus en plus, mais il se retenait de prévenir Mary qui allait encore plus s'énerver et essayer de soulever encore plus fort une roche impossible à soulever pour un humain. La mère de Mary sembla enfin retrouver pendant un instant ses esprits et vit aussi sa fille à coté qui criait tout en essayant de soulever la roche jusqu'à en saigner des doigts.

« - Mary... commença son père en redéposant sa tête au sol à cause de la douleur. Vas-t-en, ça ne sert à rien...

\- Tu rêves ! Je me casserai pas ! »

Il avait beau continuer d'essayer de la persuader, ce n'était pas ça qui allait la faire partir, elle n'écoutait personne hormis sa conscience. Elle devait simplement soulever ce rocher et tout irait bien, C'était ce qu'elle se disait.

Elle était dans le déni de se dire qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Agacée des pas bruyant qui se rapprochait et de l'incapacité à faire bouger au moins un peu ce tas de pierre, elle se tourna vers Armin qui avait les larmes aux yeux derrière elle et qui regardait les alentours.

« - Armin ! Aide-moi putain ! »

Celui-ci regarda un instant son amie faire tant d'effort pour rien, il se mit à serrer les dents en la fixant d'abord, puis de passer à chacun de sa famille. Il hésitait à le dire en tremblant de la gorge, mais il devait le faire.

« - M... Mary... Tu ne peux pas...

\- FERME-LA ! hurla celle-ci en continuant de tirer comme une lionne tout en serrant le plus fort possible sa mâchoire.

\- Mary ! Arrête ! Tu ne peux pas le soulever ! Ni toute seule, ni avec mon aide !

\- JE T'AI DIS DE TE FAIRE PUTAIN ! »

Prise de tous l'effort qu'elle mettait sur la roche, ses mains commençaient à s'érafler violement, mais cela lui importait vaguement, elle continuait quand même sans s'arrêter, même en ayant les mains en sang, prise pas l'adrénaline. Le sang coulait le long de la roche jusqu'au sol. La mère de la grisée se tourna vers Armin avant d'ouvrir la bouche, Mary n'écoutait pas ce qu'elle disait, ni se que disait son père qui lui criait complètement dessus devant tous l'effort qu'elle mettait inutilement pour eux. Armin écoutait ce que lui disait sa mère, mais son regard avait viré au vide, comme si elle lui avait demandé de tuer quelqu'un. Puis il garda un lourd silence.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la grisée qui avait enfin lâcher prise à cause de la douleur qui l'avait enfin atteint. Elle éclata en sanglot avant de s'écrouler au sol. Elle fixait ses mains qui n'arrêtait pas de saigner violement, mais pour elle, ce n'était que le fruit de sa faiblesse. Elle était faible et elle ne voulait pas l'être. Pas encore.

Sa gorge la serrait et Armin ainsi que ses parents la regardaient, la voix coupée.

Un premier titan pouvait maintenant être en vue, il faisait dans les dix mètres environs, accompagné d'un autres de la même taille, ils avaient bien localisés la petite famille détruite au coin de la rue.

Le père de Mary soupira avec une telle tristesse que ça en était troublant.

« - Mary, viens là une seconde. »

Celle-ci releva enfin la tête, comme si ça lui avait parrut une éternité avant de se rapprocher de son père pendant que les larmes continuaient de couler toute seule. Il lui ébourrifa les cheveux en souriant légèrement malgré la surprise de sa fille qui n'avait plus aucune force.

Est ce que ça devait vraiment se passer comme ça ? Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas partir en laissant tout comme ça, derrière elle. Il n'y allait plus avoir de réveil bruyant que son père lui faisait tout le temps, et en plus très tôt, rien que pour l'agacer. Il n'y allait plus jamais avoir de petit déjeuner en écoutant le fait que sa mère ait encore une fois mal dormi à cause de son mari qui prenait sans cesse toute la place sans pression. Il n'y allait plus avoir les petits gâteaux le matin de son anniversaire pendant qu'ils ne la laissent simplement traîner avec ses amis parce qu'elle trouve que le fêter avec ses parents, c'est complètement ringards.

Il n'y allait plus avoir les "on t'aime" sans raison, mais qui faisaient toujours autant plaisir.

Il n'y allait plus jamais rien avoir.

Plus.

Jamais.

Elle refusait cela, elle ne pouvait pas partir, ça lui était bien égal qu'un titan les massacre tous les trois, elle n'allait pas partir.

« - J... Je reste avec vous... » s'étrangla-t-elle de dire face à son père.

Celui-ci sourit légèrement en soupirant un instant. C'était un soupir si triste qu'on en aurait put avoir le coeur brisé rien qu'en l'ayant entendu.

« - Moi aussi je veux que tu restes... Mais je ne peux pas être aussi égoïste.

\- Hein... ? »

Elle sentit une énorme pression à son bras qui la laissa échapper un cris de douleur avant qu'elle ne soit relever de force avant d'être maintenant obliger à courir. Loin de ses parents. Encore loin. Encore.

« - QU'EST CE QUE ?! hurla Mary en éclatant de nouveau en sanglot en se tournant vers Armin qui ne là lâchait pas. ARMIN ! LÂCHE-MOI !!!

\- Je suis désolé ! dit celui-ci en fermant les yeux. Pardonne-moi ! »

Elle avait beau se débattre, cette fois-ci, Armin n'allait pas lâcher prise, même si les coups qu'elle lui infligeait lui faisait horriblement mal, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la lâcher sur un coup de douleur. Il devait simplement courir jusqu'à la porte interieur de la ville sans s'arrêter. Mary hurlait à la mort son père et sa mère qu'elle voyait de moins en moins à cause de l'éloignement que lui infligeait le petit blond devant elle. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas regarder la scène derrière elle. Les titans étaient arrivés jusqu'à ses parents, ils étaient trois. Ils se précipitèrent tous sur ses parents comme si ce n'était que de la viande, mais pour ces créatures se nourrissant de chair humaine, ça l'était de toute façon.

Le bruit qu'avait fait les corps retirés de la roche étaient insupportable à écouter, comme si on arrachait main nu le tronc d'un arbre en deux. Ces créatures infâmes allaient dévorer ses parents devant elle, devant ses yeux remplis d'un vide complet qui allait être officielement détruit en voyant ça, devant ses yeux remplis de larmes qui n'attendaient qu'à s'écrouler encore plus en voyant la scène.

Quand soudain. Il fit noir.

Très noir.

Mary n'avait pas pu rêver tout ce qui s'était passé. Ça aurait été trop simple alors qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se passer ?

Elle entendait toujours les bruit et les cris insupportable de la ville, l'odeur de la fin de cette vie paisible et calme, elle sentait toujours autant les larmes couler sur ses joues, mais sa respiration avait été coupé en un instant lorsqu'elle entendit des sanglots derrière elle.

« - C... C'est fini... ! » s'étrangla de dire Armin avant de retira sa main de devant les yeux vide de la camarade.

Mary le fixait, il semblait tellement moins saint d'esprit et complètement traumatisé par la scène qu'il venait de voir. Leur regard était tout deux pareil, mais tout autant différent. Les larmes continuaient de couler dans chacun des deux visages avant qu'Armin ne reprenne la grisée par le bras avant de courir, mais plus lentement. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de quitter la ville.

Mais ce jour-ci.

Les deux avaient été brisés.

~ 4441 mots ~


	2. Au revoir Maria

La ville était de plus en plus en ruine. L'odeur brûlait les poumons et la terreur était de plus en plus présente.

Armin avait dû continuer à courir pendant un long moment pour ne plus être vue par les titans à proximité, il ne lâchait pas Mary qui elle, traînait légèrement des pieds, la tête baissée. Pris par le manque de souffle, le petit blond s'arrêta enfin, au bord de l'évanouissement. Son souffle était coupé à chaque fois qu'il respirait de nouveau, et la petite grisée le regardait sans vraiment le faire de ses yeux vert sombre, elle était complètement ailleurs.

Elle se demandait si tout ce qui s'était passé était arrivé. Si tous ses drames étaient bien là, devant elle, à se dérouler comme si s'était normal.

Comme si tout était déjà dévouer à se dérouler comme ça.

Le mur, le titans colossal, les titans, son père, sa mère, deux titans, ou même trois, Armin.

Tout ça avait fait comme un déclic, là maintenant, tout de suite, comme si elle s'était enfin rendu compte de tout. Ses yeux avaient enfin repris un peu de vif et son poul s'était accéléré de nouveau. Les sanglots remontèrent.

Ils remontèrent beaucoup trop vite et les nerfs étaient à bout.

« - Mary... »

Elle l'entendait à peine, même pas du tout, elle n'avait entendu qu'un écho léger. La petite grisée à l'œil vert se sentait complètement faible et avait les genoux au sol. Ce n'était pas le première fois qu'elle ressentait ça, mais elle avait jurée de ne plus jamais ressentir autant de faiblesse et d'inutilité en elle. Mais là, elle n'avait plus aucune force.

« - Mary ! rappela Armin en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur. Je t'en supplie, il faut qu'on se dépêche, relève-toi !

\- N... Non... ! » s'étrangla-t-elle de dire en ayant les yeux fermé, mais les larmes coulaient quand même.

Elle n'en pouvait juste plus, elle voulait simplement rester là et de ne plus rien faire. Absolument plus rien. Elle se sentait coupable de tout.

D'absolument tout.

« - Hé ! Écoute ! »

Le petit blond releva la tête de sa camarade tellement violement que même elle en avait été surprise. Malgré les larmes qui rendait sa vue flou, elle voyait que lui aussi ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer.

« - Je sais ce que tu te dis ! commença celui-ci, la voix tremblante. Tu te dis que c'est de ta faute, que t'aurais pu les aider, qu'ON aurait pu les aider. Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Personne n'aurait pu les aider et ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Ni de la mienne ! On ne peut en vouloir qu'à ses putains de titans ! Tu ne pouvais pas les aider... Mais tu peux encore survivre, d'accord... ? »

Mary le regardait sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre, elle tremblait, tout comme lui.

Ils tremblaient.

Armin la força à se relever par le bras malgré sa difficulté et la grisée sui ne voulait plus bouger.

« - On peut encore y arriver Mary d'accord ? »

Il la regardait avec insistance, attendant clairement une réponse pour être rassuré. Elle traînait des pieds derrière lui, mais le regardait avec tout autant d'insistance. Elle baissa la tête en serrant les dents tout en continuant de pleurer en lui serrant fort le bras comme pour essayer de s'accrocher à quelque chose pour continuer sa route.

« - D... D'accord... »

Le reste du trajet s'était fait très calme et aucun des deux n'avaient ensuite pris la parole.

Arrivés à la sortie de la ville, Armin avait tant de mal essayé de retrouver son grand-père, espérant un quelconque miracle. Et pourtant, il était bien là et Armin alla le rejoindre à contre cœur de devoir laisser Mary seule. Deux bateaux étaient là pour quitter Shiganshina.

La grisée se sentait complètement perdue, elle était assise dans une position fœtale entourés d'une partie des habitants de la ville aussi terrorisés qu'elle. Mary voulait disparaître. Ne plus avoir à respirer cet air infâme. Elle se sentait terriblement seule.

Elle savait que plus jamais rien ne sera plus comme avant. Tout allait définitivement changer.

Elle comptait fermer les yeux un instant lorsqu'un bruit énorme et sourd retenti de derrière elle. Un bruit qu'elle avait déjà entendu. Lorsque ce titan colossal avait frappé violement le mur extérieur de Shiganshina. Elle pensait qu'elle se remémorait se maudit souvenir qui s'était déroulée il y'a plus d'une heure, mais les cris autour d'elle en disait le contraire. Elle releva la tête avant d'apercevoir de la fumée en direction de la porte intérieur du mur.

Elle se leva assez précipitamment avant de bousculer certaines personne en se dirigeant vers le bord du navire. Elle en aperçut un. Une de ses maudites créatures qui les terrifiaient tous. Mais lui était différent, différent comme ce titan faisant plus de cinquante mètres de haut.

Il faisait dans les quinze mètres et sa peau semblait dur comme du cuirassé. Son corps était musclé et il venait de détruire la porte intérieur du mur Shiganshina, et avait donc fait une brèche dans le mur Maria.

Ce qui signifiait l'officiel fin de ce mur...

Mary n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle n'y croyait pas. Le titan cuirassé etait resté immobile tandis que les bateaux s'éloignaient petit à petit.

« - Mary... ? »

Celle-ci se retourna en reconnaissant cette voix qu'elle connaissait parfaitement bien.

Mikasa la regardait avant que la tête baissée à côté d'elle ne se lève aussi à l'écoute de son prénom.

Mary sembla hésiter un instant à rejoindre ses amis, mais Eren n'avait pas l'air d'hésiter suivit évidemment de Mikasa. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas pensée à ces deux là depuis le début, mais c'était plus qu'un soulagement de les retrouver.

« - Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Elle n'avait pas répondu à la question de Mikasa. La question était idiote et la jeune asiatique s'en était rendu compte avant de se taire. C'était idiot de sa part d'avoir demandé.

Eren, lui, ne disait absolument rien. Tout le monde était vide et n'avait l'air de ne plus rien ressentir. Le trajet avait semblé tellement long et pesant.

La grisée avait prévenu qu'Armin était dans le bateau à côté d'une voix qu'on aurait pas entendu si le silence n'avait pas régné dans l'embarquement.

Elle avait froid et affreusement mal au main, elles lui piquaient affreusement et continuaient de saigner depuis tout à l'heure, à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait, Mary ne voyait que son incompétence envers la vie de ses parents. C'était insupportable.

« - Qu'est ce que tu t'es fais... ? »

Elle avait sursautée avant de se tourner vers Eren qui la fixait d'un regard aussi vide qu'elle. La petite grisée le devisageait comme si elle essayait de le découvrir une nouvelle fois.

Qu'est ce qui s'était bien passé de son coté ?

Elle comptait ouvrir la bouche quand le petit brun lui prit l'une de ses main. Étonnement, ça avait en quelques sorte apaisé ses douleurs et piquotements de sentir de la chaleur humaine sur elle. Surtout si c'était Eren.

Mary vit qu'il avait aussi des éraflures aux mains assez profonde. Elle le regardait avec une grande insistance comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose.

Les sanglots voulaient remonter d'un coup que ce soit chez l'un, ou l'autre.

Eren semblait serrer les dents, la tête de baissé, les larmes continuaient de couler contre son plein gré.

Puis il serra la main de Mary en la regardant... Avant de faire le serment devant ses camarades qu'il exterminerait toutes les titans jusqu'aux derniers...

C'est en l'an 845 que le mur Maria à été abandonné et est tombé aux mains des titans.

5 ans plus tard

104th brigade de recrutement

Enceinte du mur Rose

Le territoire de l'humanité était désormais restreint à l'enceinte du mur Rose ou ils se trouvaient actuellement. Par conséquent ils sont sur abandonné leur premier rempart : le mur Maria. À l'heure même, il était tout à fait possible qu'à n'importe quel moment, le titan colossal fasse une nouvelle apparition et détruise le mur, si ce jour devait arrivé, ça devra être le devoir des nouvelles recrues qu'est la 104th session de recrutement, de protéger l'humanité en sacrifiant leur vie s'il le faut pour combattre la menace que sont les titans. Se sacrifier corps et âme.

Et ils en étaient bien conscient.

Trois ans s'était écoulé avant que se termine leur entraînement militaire et pouvait maintenant choisir les trois factions qu'ils leur ouvre les bras :

La garnison, qui renforce le mur.

Le bataillon d'exploration qui partent à l'extérieur du mur pour des exploration.

Et les brigades spéciales qui servent directement sous les autorités royales et sont chargés de maintenir l'ordre à l'intérieur des murs.

Pour la dernière option, qui est pour certain la meilleures pour être le plus loin possible de la menace des titans, seuls les dix meilleurs de la promotion peuvent rejoindre les lieux que sont les brigades spéciales.

Les nouvelles recrues postuleront demain pour l'affectation de leur choix et pouvaient maintenant romper.

« - Vous avez vraiment eu de la chance les gars... soupira Daz en s'adressant à Jean et Marco au bord du bar. J'aurais aimé être dans les dix premier comme vous... Je serai surpris si vous ne rejoignez pas les brigades spéciales. »

Jean Kirschtein avait fini septième des meilleurs de la promotion. Marco Bott avait fini huitième.

« - Bien sur que je vais rejoindre les brigades spéciales ! s'exclama la tête de cheval. Pourquoi est ce que tu crois que je visais le top 10 ?

\- Moi aussi, c'est ce que je visais. dit Marco le sourire en coin tout en fixant le plafond avec un air rêveur. C'est une super opportunité de travailler pour le roi.

\- Oh arrête ! avait presque crié Jean en ricanant tout en ayant fait sursauté son ami. Si tu veux rejoindre les brigades spéciales, c'est parce que tu veux avoir une vie pépère à l'intérieur des murs hein ?

\- Hein ?! Mais non... ! Je...

\- C'est bon, je te taquine ! coupa Jean en ricanant de nouveau.

\- Encore heureux que tu rigolais... soupira Eren dans une table derrière avec ses camarades. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi con que toi.

\- T'AS DIS QUOI TOI ?! »

Eren se leva subitement pour faire face à Jean en face de lui avant que ça ne parte de nouveau en dispute. Mary soupira en jetant ses cheveux en arrière avant de s'accorder sur la table.

« - De vrais gamins...

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

La grisée se tourna vers Mikasa, elles s'échangèrent de nouveau un soupir.

Mikasa Ackerman était arrivé première de la promotion et Mary, deuxième. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment changée tous les quatres, hormis que la jeune asiatique s'était coupé les cheveux pour des "raisons de pratiques" comme avait dit Eren. Mikasa semblait assez déconcertée qu'il n'ait pas dit la même chose à Mary. Mais il ne lui avait pas répondu et s'était contenté de ronchonner en évitant le regard de sa sœur adoptive. Mais c'était suffisant pour que Mikasa le taquine de nouveau sur l'autre fille de la bande.

Mary était surdouée à l'équipement tridimensionnel, tout comme les combats rapproché, sans ça, elle ne serait pas arrivé derrière Mikasa au classement.

Armin lui, n'était pas arrivé dans le classement mais n'avait pas abandonné pour autant, il s'était accroché jusqu'au bout et avait réussi à arriver jusque là. C'était le génie des cours de théorie de la promotion.

Quant à Eren, il était assez nul dans toutes les matières, la seule chose qui l'avait sauvé durant ses trois années était son ambition sur la promesse qu'il s'était fait il y a cinq ans.

Mais ils avaient quand même réussis tous les quatre en se serrant les coudes. Et maintenant, ils était près eux aussi à se faire du titan.

Thomas et Minha faisaient le tour des tables en rigolant avant d'arriver à la table de Mikasa, Mary et Armin.

« - On fait le tour des tables pour savoir ce que tout le monde compte faire demain ! expliqua la jeune fille aux couettes noires avant se s'assoir en face d'eux. Vous savez dans quel faction vous allez allé ? »

Mary semblait concentrée sur la dispute d'Eren et la tête de cheval en ricanant avant de se tourner vers Minha et Thomas.

« - Pour ma part, je vais rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration. »

Les deux avaient semblé étonné par ces mots un instant. La jeune fille aux couettes voulait ouvrir la bouche mais c'était fait de qui te devancée par son camarade.

« - Hein ? dit enfin Thomas en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi alors que tu pourrais rejoindre les brigades spéciales ?

\- Oh non merci, très peu pour moi. J'avais déjà prévu depuis le début de rejoindre le bataillon de toute façon.

\- Mais c'est... !

\- Thomas... prévint Minha en soupirant sachant que celui-ci allait faire une gaffe.

\- On ne peut pas gagner ! »

Un silence s'installa dans toute la pièce, les rires avaient cessé instantanément avant de se tourner vers eux. Minha s'attendait à ce genre de réaction face à son ami et soupira tandis que Mary le fixai avec de grands yeux, tout comme Eren qui avait arrêtée toute dispute avec Jean.

Thomas se rendit compte de son malaise ultime. Il ne leur apprenait pas une grande nouvelle pourtant. Il y a quatre ans, ils avaient menés la moitié de la population du mur Maria dans une offensive générale, la moitié de la race humaine toute entière, sortie pour reprendre le territoire qu'ils avaient perdus, la plupart de ces personnes avaient gagnés à cet instant un allé simple dans l'estomac des titans. Il faut compter en moyenne dix hommes pour faire tomber un seul titan, mais ceux-la contrôlent cette terre. Pour l'humanité, il n'existe pas de solution pour les vaincre.

Plus personne ne parla pendant un long moment. Armin sembla tourmenté de tout ça, l'une des victimes de cette offensive générale était son grand-père et ça l'avait beaucoup affecté.

Mary se décida enfin à couper ce long silence en lâchant un râlement bruyant, faisant sursauter certains.

« - Super ! Merci d'avoir plombé l'ambiance gros génie...

\- Hein ? Est-ce que t'as écouté au moins ?

\- Oh oui bien sûr ! J'ai cru entendre quelque chose comme quoi tu abandonnait parce que tu ne pensais pas gagner. C'est bien ça ?

\- N... Non, ce n'est pas ce que...

\- Dis-moi Thomas. coupa la grisée visiblement agacé. Quel effet ça te fais de jeter l'éponge ? Quel effet ça te fait d'abandonner tout espoir et de fuir le réalité ? »

Cette fois-ci, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il se tût juste.

« - Si on se compare aux titans aux niveau des ressources physiques, on se fait déjà foutu d'avance. répliqua Eren en se tournant complètement vers eux, le même regard colérique qu'il a toujours. Il y'a quatre ans, la cause première de notre défaite était que l'on ignorait tous des titans. On a perdu, mais les informations qu'on a gagné représentait un pas dans la bonne direction, ça nous a donné de l'espoir. Et toi, tu voudrais abandonner t'as responsabilité d'élaborer une stratégie juste comme ça ? Parce que t'as peur de finir en nourriture pour titans ? Tu te fouterai pas un peu de moi là ? Je... J'ai... »

Il s'interrompt un instant avant de se tourner vers ses amis d'enfance.

« - J'ai un rêve. Un rêve on l'on exterminerait tous les titans et ou l'on sortirait de l'enfermement de ces murs pour explorer les monde extérieur. »

Armin et Mary sourirent sur ses mots tandis que Mikasa restait neutre.

« - Attendez, et après c'est moi qu'on traite d'idiot ? répliqua Jean.

\- TOI VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! » cria Eren avant de lui sauter dessus.

Les autres hurlaient "baston" comme des tarés, Mikasa soupira un instant. Mary rigolait. Marco et Armin essayait de calmer la situation de leur deux amis. Les choses allaient durer beaucoup trop longtemps, et c'est pour cela que la jeune fille la plus forte de la promotion attrapa son frère comme un sac à patate. Marco retenait Jean pour ne pas qu'il fonce droit sur le brun au pulsion meurtrière. Mary et Armin allèrentt rejoindre ses camarades dehors. Ils étaient assis sur les escalier de devant, la grisée ne se gêna pas pour ébourrifer les cheveux d'Eren en ricanant.

« - Comment vas-tu impulsif ? » demanda-t-elle tout en continuant de le caresser comme un toutou.

Agacé, le brun aux yeux turquoise lui lança un regard noir avant de lui foutre une picjenette au front.

« - Je ne suis pas impulsif...

\- Aïe ! Si tu l'es !

\- Je confirme, tu l'es. » affirma Mikasa.

Eren ne répliqua et se contenta de bouder dans son coin avant de regarder le ciel.

« - On dirait que ça c'est calmé à l'intérieur... dit Armin en se tournant. On devrait retourner au dortoir.

\- Ah oui tiens. dit Eren en se tournant vers le blond. Tu vas choisir quel unité ? »

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de se tourner vers ses camarades.

« - Je vais choisir le bataillon d'exploration.

\- T'es sérieux ? s'étonna Mary.

\- Oui ! Très sérieux. »

Ils ne répliquèrent pas et continuèrent de regarder tout et n'importe quoi devant eux.

« - Et toi Mikasa ? demanda Mary.

\- Je vais aussi choisir le bataillon d'exploration. Il faut que je surveille l'autre idiot.

\- Attends ! s'écria Eren en se tournant vers sa sœur. C'est de moi que tu parles ?!

\- Évidement.

\- Non mais arrête ! Je ne suis pas ton gamin, et puis t'es la meilleure de la promotion, autant rejoindre les brigades spéciales, d'ailleurs toi aussi Mary, tu devrais y aller. »

Il n'avait pas fini de ronchonner que Mary le frappa à la tête violement d'un air blasé.

« - Aïe ! Putain mais... !

\- Wow, calme ton putain de langage ! Plutôt me faire bouffer par un titan que de bosser pour monsieur Le Roi La Poule Mouillée. Je voulais déjà aller au bataillon et ce n'est pas près de changer. Alors chut. »

Eren se frotta la tête avant de regarder son amie d'un regard noire qu'elle, n'avait pas pris au sérieux et se contenta de lui tirer la langue comme une gamine. Le brun en fit de même avant de soupirer.

« - Donc, c'est officiel ? On va tous les quatre entrer dans le bataillon hein ?

\- Il semblerait bien que oui ! s'exclama Mary amusée. Et ensuite, direction la mer les nuls ! »

Armin se mit à avoir un sourire aussi grand que son visage.

« - Oui ! »

« - Quoi ? s'étonna la grisée en se tournant vers Thomas. Tu vas rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration ?

\- Ouais ! dit le jeune blondinet. Tu vas pouvoir voir ma tête plus souvent !

\- Désolé Thomas, mais tu n'es pas mon genre... ricana Mary.

\- Ça, je le sais ! Tu préfères les garçons bruns, déterminé avec des yeux grands et turquoise pas vrai ?

\- Qu... Quoi ?! »

Certaines recrues étaient en haut du mur de Trost à s'occuper des canons. Les corvées de nouvelle recrues, comme aimait dire Mary.

Eren y était avec certains de ses camarades de la 104th, et se tourna justement vers l'un d'eux, ayant l'air d'être sous le choc.

« - Toi aussi tu vas rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration Conny ? Je pensais que tu voulais rejoindre les brigades spéciales.

\- Oui mais... commença celui-ci en marmonnant. Je veux pas être avec Jean, il m'énerve...

\- C'est un menteur ! répliqua Sasha en train de glander à côté. Il a décidé de rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration grâce à ton discours d'hier Eren.

\- N'importe quoi ! répliqua le chauve en ayant l'air d'être gênée. Tais-toi patate girl ! »

Conny Springer était arrivé neuvième et n'arrêtait pas de se rendre interressant sur sa grande intelligence et sa puissance, comme il disait. Mais qui aurait cru que celui-ci, qui adore se rendre intéressant, voudrait rejoindre le bataillon grâce à un fichu discours ?

Sasha Braus était la gourmande de la bande, arrivée pour la première fois dans l'entraînement militaire, elle était en train de manger une patate sans aucune pression. Au calme. C'était de là que venait son surnom.

Elle se fichait pratiquement de tout sauf quand il s'agissait de nourriture.

« - Sasha, au lieu de glander... soupira la grisée, le plumeau à la main dans un des canons des murs. Aide-moi à nettoyer cette merde, j'ai l'impression que mes poumons vont imploser avec cette crasse...

\- Tu te débrouille très bien sans moi Renia, t'en fais pas !

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Pour une fois que je veux bosser, je dois tout faire toute seule ? Je vous emmerde.

\- C'est bon je vais t'aider ! ricana Thomas en lui prenant le plumeau des mains.

\- Merci ! » râla la grisée avant de se frotter les mains.

Pendant qu'elle le faisait, elle remarqua de nouveau ses cicatrices qui était restés depuis ces cinq années. Elle semblait de nouveau dans un autre monde. Pendant juste un moment.

Un moment qui avait parue trop long.

Beaucoup trop long pour elle.

« - Ça s'est rouvert ? »

Elle se tourna vers Eren qui était à ses côté depuis un moment maintenant.

Elle était resté silencieuse pendant un petit instant en le regardant avant de soupirer.

« - Non, non... C'est juste que... »

Elle n'avait pas réellement de réponse.

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules en regardant devant elle, le mur Maria devant eux était désert, ce qui n'était pas une surprise. Mais c'était tout aussi calme et grand, le vent était assez fort et apaisant, il volait dans les cheveux des deux amis d'enfance qui continuait de regarder les horizons.

« - On ne sera plus jamais faible. »

C'était comme s'il venait de lire dans les pensées de son amie.

Mary le fixa sans cette fois-ci détourner les yeux. Et lui non plus. Il la regardait confiant. Elle le regardait admiratrice avant d'ouvrir de nouveau les paumes de ses mains.

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus.

Elle comptait lui répondre en remettant une de ses mèches grises derrière son oreille.

Mais quelque chose surgit.

Quelque chose de grand qui faisait leur faisait de l'ombre.

Une grande chose.

Qui faisait plus de cinquante mètre de haut.

Les autres semblaient complètement en plein rêve, tandis qu'Eren et Mary, étaient retombés en plein cauchemar.

« - Qu'est ce que... »

Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de réagir que le titans colossal laissa échapper une énorme fumée de chaleur, plus que brûlante, qui les formaient tous à sortir du mur pour s'en sortir.

Ils passèrent en manœuvre tridimensionnel pour s'accrocher contre l'interrieur du mur de Trost à toute vitesse, avant que les yeux ne se posèrent tous en haut.

« - Oh non... »

Ils se tournèrent vers Mary qui fixait le bas du mur. Ses cheveux cachaient sa face, mais on voyait qu'elle était paniquée.

Il y avait une brèche dans le mur de Trost, causé par le titans colossal de nouveau.

Tous les cœurs s'étaient serrés en un coup.

« - C'est arrivé... dit Conny d'une voix sombre. C'est encore arrivé !

\- Les titans vont arriver... dit Sasha à son tour. On va tous être anéanti !

\- FERMEZ-LA ! »

Mary avait complètement hurler au point que sa voix résonne. Elle semblait réfléchir, ou alors, elle essayait de se calmer. Elle mettait ses cheveux en arrière. Son poul s'était a nouveau accéléré. Trop de souvenirs qui revenaient en un coup.

« - Fait chier...

\- Faut s'occuper de renforcer les canons ! s'écria Eren à ses camarades.

Il faut se préparer au combat ! »

Les autres n'avaient même pas le temps de riposter quoi que ce soit qu'Eren se dirigeait de nouveau vers le haut du mur.

« - A... Attends ! cria la grisée qui avait l'air d'avoir la voix éraillée. Qu'est ce que tu fous ?!

\- Je vais m'occuper de ce connard ! C'est notre chance alors je vais m'occuper de son cas !

\- Putain, arrête ! Tu ne peux pas t'occuper de lui tout seul !

\- T'as qu'à me rejoindre ! se dit celui-ci en se tournant vers elle dans le plus grand des sérieux. T'as oublié ce que je t'ai dis il y a moins d'une minute ? On ne sera plus jamais faible ! C'est hors de question ! »

Elle le reconnaissait bien là, ce garçon toujours énervé qu'elle avait connue comme ça, et qu'elle connaîtra sûrement vie ça jusqu'à la fin, et c'était ce garçon qu'elle adorait et laissa échapper un sourire nerveux.

« - TON IMPULSIVITÉ TE PERDRAS !

\- C'EST CE QU'ON VERRA ! »

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le regarder monter, encore et encore jusqu'en haut, face au titan colossal. Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers la brèche en bas.

« - Qu'est ce qu'on fait Mary ? » demanda Thomas en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

Elle lâcha un soupir bruyant qui avait l'air de l'avoir agacée elle-même.

La haine d'il y'a cinq ans avaient à nouveau envahis Eren et Mary, la haine d'avoir été un jour faible comme de vulgaires insectes, et c'était à ce moment là qu'ils s'étaient dis en même temps :

« Ça fait cinq ans enfoiré... »

( 4051 mots )


	3. Faiblesse

« - Mary ! rappela Thomas contre le mur de Trost. Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- On va à la brèche pour voir les emplures des dégâts.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Conny en se tournant vers la grisée tout comme Sasha. T'es malade ?! Et si le colossal retape dans le mur pile à ce moment ou on décide d'aller en bas ?! Ou si les titans arrivent ?!

\- On remontera avant ça et puis aucun titans n'étaient dans les horizons il y'a quelques minutes, ils ne vont pas apparaître comme par magie.

\- Je crois que t'as oubliée ce qui vient de se passer il y'a moins de deux minutes !

\- Écoute ! cria-t-elle agacé des crise de nerf du petit chauve. En ce moment même, Eren va s'occuper du colossal tout seul et il y a un putain de trou indéterminé en dessous de nous ! Alors c'est comme tu veux Conny ! Soit tu vas aider Eren pour qu'on soit enfin débarrassé de cette chose, soit tu vas en bas pour qu'on gagne du temps, ou soit tu continu à te chier dessus sur ce putain de mur et tu n'auras servi à rien ! »

Elle comptait se diriger en bas quand Thomas lui prit le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse y aller.

« - Je sais qu'en vrai, tu veux aller en haut. »

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de le toiser blasement pendant un instant, ce n'était pas le moment pour la taquiner. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être ce que voulait le blond qui la retenait.

« - Vas-y, je vais en bas aller évaluer la brèche.

\- J'y vais aussi ! » s'écria la brune gourmande malgré ses tremblements.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Conny qui ne disait plus rien depuis tout à l'heure avant qu'il ne lâche un râlement bruyant.

« - Je ne veux pas qu'on croit que je n'ai rien foutu quand on écrira le rapport bordel ! C'est bon je vous accompagne en bas ! »

Les autres ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps et se dirigèrent en bas, tout comme Mary se dirigeait en haut du mur. Espérant qu'en trente seconde, l'impulsif n'ai pas déjà commit un acte suicidaire.

Elle allait arriver à son compte lorsqu'elle vit un des canons du mur tomber de celui-ci après qu'un des bras du colossal l'ai balayé d'un coup comme les autres.

Il s'en était prit volontairement aux canons, ce qui voulait dire que ce titan était intelligent.

Mary ne chercha pas plus loin et continua sa course jusqu'en haut du mur, mais une grande dégagé de chaleur l'empêchait une nouvelle fois d'avancer sereinement devant elle. La chaleur brûlait sa peau à travers son uniforme avant que tout ça ne se calme peu à peu.

Enfin voyante, elle comptait bien continuer sa course jusqu'au colossal.

Du moins si celui-ci était toujours là.

Il avait disparu aussitôt qu'il était arrivé exactement comme il y'a cinq ans. Mary lâcha un soupir d'un air blasé avant de déposer ses lames.

Elle était en colère et déçu en voyant que le salaud de son enfance avait encore une fois pris la fuite.

« - ... Sale pédale. »

Mais l'inquiétude l'envahit d'un coup, avant qu'elle ne se tourne dans tous les sens.

« - Eren !

\- Je suis là ! cria une voix sur l'extérieur du mur.

\- Hé ! cria Mary en se penchant dans une légère incompréhension tout à coup. Tu l'as tué ?!

\- Heu... Non pas vraiment, il a disparu, je l'ai loupé... »

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé de revoir une personne en entié. Son cœur cessa de bondir trop fort.

Ça l'enervait.

De ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait.

« - Je me disais aussi. essaya de plaisanter la grisée pour calmer son poul et son cœur.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?! s'écria Eren en relevant la tête.

\- Garde ton impulsivité pour plus tard. »

Rentrés, ils devaient maintenant se préparer au combat contre les titans qui allaient entrer dans la ville.

Personne n'était réellement dans une joie immense face à ça.

Mikasa cherchait de partout Eren et les autres d'un air stréssée, elle savait que Mary et Eren avait été qur le mur de Trost quand le titans colossal etait apparu, et ce n'était pas ca qui allait la détendre.

Elle les vit plus loin dans le fond du QG près des bonbonnes de gaz et s'appaisa aussitôt avant d'aller les rejoindre.

« - Armin... dit doucement

Mary en tapotant le dos du jeune blond. Tu inspires et tu expires doucement...

\- Arrête avec tes exercices... ! dit Armin en tremblant de tous ses membres. Je vais vomir si ça continu... F... Faut qu'on bouche la brèche à l'aide du rocher près de l'entré mais... Mais on ne sait toujours pas comment le déplacer et...

\- Armin ! coupa Eren. Putain reprends-toi !

\- Je ne peux pas me reprendre ! Merde! Je sens que les choses vont finir ! Bordel comme on a put en arriver là ?! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Je...! »

Quand il se metttait à parler comme ça, on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui. C'était comme une crise d'épilepsie, ou de nerf.

Mikasa et Eren regardèrent Mary en soupirant, une manière de lui dire "à toi l'honneur" ce qu'elle comprit tout de suite et se contenta de soupirer aussi avant de se chauffer les mains.

« - Armin.

\- O... OUI ?! » cria maladroitement celui-ci.

Sa camarade le giffla de toutes ses forces, tellement fort que ça tête aurait put partir à l'autre bout du monde, la frappe avait resonner et avait fait sursauter certains derrière.

« - ... Pardon ! sourit la grisée aux autres recrues derrière avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Armin à la joue devenu plus rouge que le sang. Armin, écoute, ce n'est pas le moment de se faire dessus. T'as peur ? Tout le monde a peur, mais on va quand même se battre, on n'a pas vraiment le choix en fait. Mais je peux te promettre qu'on ne sera plus jamais faible comme il y a cinq ans, d'accord ?

Il la regardait sans vraiment quoi répondre avant qu'il ne sursaute pendant qu'elle ne le secoue brutalement.

« - Hé, je t'ai posé une question !

\- D... D'accord ! »

Elle soupira avant de lui prendre la main pour le relever en souriant. Elle lui tapota le dos avant de se tourner vers Eren qui la regardait vicieusement.

« - Copieuse.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. » sourit la grisée en tournant les talons.

Un plan avait été conçu pour la bataille de Trost.

Il y aura l'avant garde qui sera en haut des murs essayeraient de faire perdre du temps à l'ennemi le plus longtemps possible alors nous avons l'avant garde qui vont surement être tranquille pendant un moment.

La garde centrale s'occupera des titans qui entreront dans la ville, et l'arrière garde s'occuperont de faire évacuer les habitant du district de Trost avant de se avant que le signal de replit ne soit envoyé, et ça pour toute les gardes, il fallait trouver une solution pour déplacer le roche près de l'entrée pour boucher le mur de Trost.

Personne n'était bien.

Absolument personne.

Tout le monde stressait et était au bord de la crise. Ils étaitent tous sensés choisir leur factions aujourd'hui mais tout avait été officielement chamboulé. Tandis que certains pensaient enfin être en sécurité en choisissant les brigades spéciales ou la garnisons, voilà que maintenant, ils devaient se battre contre des créatures qu'il ne voulait même pas voir. Ou ne plus voir.

Le cauchemar reprenait vie pour certains, surtout pour les quatres amies d'enfance qui cette fois-ci, n'allaient pas du tout se laisser faire.

« - Eren. dit Mikasa à celui-ci. Si les choses deviennent confuse durant le combat, viens me rejoindre.

\- Hein ? s'écria celui-ci. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On est dans des équipes différentes tu sais ?

\- Peu importe, il faut que je...

\- Recrue Mikasa ! dit le sergent Ian en faisant le tour des recrues. Il faut que tu ailles à l'arrière garde.

\- Hein ?! s'écria la jeune fille. Mais je... Je vais servir à rien là bas je...

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Si tu dois y aller, c'est que tu y vas et puis c'est tout.

\- Mais je... !

\- Bordel ! cria Eren. La ferme Mikasa ! Arrête tes conneries, la race humaine est en danger d'extinction et je ne pense pas que t'ai le droit d'imposer tes putains de règles !

Mikasa resta un moment sans voix avant de se tourner vers les autres derrière.

Armin avait l'air désolé, et Mary avait l'air de comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir la jeune asiatique avant de mal regarder Eren, qui était pour elle beaucoup trop dur.

Mikasa voulait simplement le protéger, comme elle l'avait toujours fait depuis l'enfance, mais Eren pensait toujours ne pas avoir besoin d'aide et pensait savoir se débrouiller seul à chaque fois.

La grisée voulait prendre partie mais Mikasa parla avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit.

« - J'ai compris. »

Elle n'avait rien rajoutée de plus et comptait suivre Ian à l'arrière garde sans vraiment broncher. Eren lui même semblait avoir été surpris qu'elle baisse les bras aussi facilement cette fois-ci. Mais il ne lâcha qu'un soupir avant de se tourner pour se diriger vers la garde centrale.

Mary s'éclipsa un instant en direction de l'autre fille de la bande en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Mikasa ! »

Celle-ci se tourna vers sa camarade d'un regard neutre, comme elle l'avait toujours. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle s'était dirigé jusqu'à elle. Elle ne savait même pas quoi lui dire.

« - ... Tout ira bien pour lui.

\- Je le sais. dit l'asiatique avant de lui adresser un léger sourire. Parce que tu seras là. »

Mary fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

« - Comment ç...

\- Je n'étais pas la seule à le protéger quand on était petit Mary. Si j'arrive à rester calme, C'est parce que je sais que toi, tu es là avec lui, et que tu seras là pour le protéger. »

Elle se tourna vers Eren de dos au avançait vers la garde centrale, tandis que Mary avait l'air d'avoir eu un bug pendant un moment, comme si ça semblait improbable que Mikasa lui donne sa confiance. L'asiatique lâcha un soupir.

« - Je ne donne pas ma confiance à n'importe qui, mais toi, tu l'as toute entière. Après tout, on l'aime toute les deux. »

Son sourire honnête se changea en un sourire des plus vicieux.

« - Mais toi, c'est un amour d'une toute autre manière... »

La grisée n'avait pas remarquée que ses joues avaient virées au rouge tandis que Mikasa tourna de nouveau les talons en soupirant gentillement.

« - Heu ! s'écria Mary enfin de retour dans le monde réel. Mik... ! »

Elle était déjà loin. Et avait laissé toute sa confiance sur les épaules de sa camarade.

Comme si c'était une bénédiction.

Là voilà bien tiens.

« - Ce serait tellement plus pratique avec le Führer... »

Mary fronça les sourcils, tout comme Minha à côté d'elle avant qu'elles ne se tournent vers Armin qui était dans ses pensées.

« - Qu'est ce que tu dis ? »

Il sursauta avant de relever la tête vers son amie, avec un sourire légèrement flippant.

« - Rien... Pardon...

\- Heu... Ok si tu le dis.

\- Vous avez pas fini de glander ? »

Eren et Thomas arrivaient vers eux en soupirant, l'un n'était pas rassuré, l'autre le cachait en sortant sans cesse sa colère sur tout le monde. Ce qui amusait la jeune fille à l'œil vert.

« - Oh ! s'écria celle-ci en se levant tout en mettant son poing au cœur devant son camarade. Je m'excuse major Jäger ! Je ne recommencerai plus !

\- Ferme-la.

\- Ben quoi ? Tu mérites amplement cette place vu comment tu t'es attaqué seul au titan colossal mon grand ! »

En même temps, elle l'enervait , et en même temps elle le détendait, c'était illogique.

« - D'ailleurs en parlant de ça ! s'exclama la jeune fille aux couettes le sourire au visage en se levant suivit d'Armin. On ne te laissera pas avoir tous les applaudissements Eren, on compte bien se rattraper ici et maintenant nous aussi !

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est ce qu'on attend ? ricana la grisée en se dirigeant au bord du toit avant même que le brun n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Qu'on se grouille pour enfin rentrer au bercail ! »

Avant même qu'un d'entre eux aient pu ouvrir la bouche, Mary s'était laissé tomber en arrière avant de passer en équipement tridimensionnel au dernier moment, lui manquant de se heurter la tête contre le sol malgré les cris de ses camarades, lorsqu'elle bondit droit devant avec une grande simplicité en criant comme une gamine. Armin laissa échapper un soupire brusque.

« - Et c'est Eren qu'on traite d'idiot suicidaire ? soupira Thomas en la fixant de loin.

\- Idiote... souffla Eren avant de faire de son mieux pour aller la rejoindre suivit d'Armin.

\- Oui, c'est bien ce que je disais. continua le blond aux yeux brun en passant en manoeuvre tridimensionnel avec Minha. C'est l'idiote suicidaire. »

La grisée allait beaucoup plus vite que les autres, ce qui était normale pour la fille la plus douée à l'équipement tridimensionnel de la 104th brigade de recrutement, elle avait été souvent félicité pour ça, par le chef instructeur Shadis, mais il ne fallais pas non plus s'attendre à grand chose, après ces félicitations, il lui avait pratiquement broyer la cervelle avec ses deux grandes mains pour la prévenir de ne pas prendre la grosse tête.

Super façon de donner des leçons à quelqu'un non ?

Elle observait les alentours, de son œil perçant, en plus d'être douée à l'équipement, elle avait aussi une très bonne vue.

« - Arrête de te la péter Renia ! dit Eren en arrivant à sa hauteur avec son air toujours si énervé.

\- Quoi ? demanda la jeune fille à l'œil vert avec un air supérieur. T'es jaloux parce que toi, tu n'as pas réussis ?

\- J'ai réussi je te signale !

\- Oui, la 11300ème fois...

\- Ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi ! Ma ceinture était cassée !

\- Oui oui ! ricana la grisée. Je suis sur que le chef instructeur a dit ça juste pour pas te faire de peine tellement tu lui faisais pitié !

\- Va te faire foutre !

\- Je te retourne le compliment !

\- C'est beau l'amour ! dit Minha en rêvassant à côté.

\- Mais d'où tu sors toi ?!

\- Regardez... » dit Armin d'une voix basse en regardant droit devant lui.

Plusieurs titans étaient déjà en vu, beaucoup trop même. Ils se demandaient tous comment cela se faisait. La confiance que certains avaient il y'a quelques minutes, se dissipaient petit à petit.

« - ATTENTION ! »

La phrase avait fait sursauter pratiquement toute l'équipe avant qu'ils s'aperçoivent une énorme chose de diriger à grande vitesse sur eux.

Ils n'avaient même pas le temps de réfléchir et du éviter ce titan blond avec une grande justesse.

Minha, Armin et Mary avaient atterri sur un toit plus loin, tout comme Eren qui s'était accroché au bord de celui-ci.

« - Tout le monde va bien ? » demanda Mary avant de se diriger au bord du toit pour aider Eren.

Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer, il restait fixé sur le titan en face d'eux qui ne semblait plus bouger d'un pouce, une nouvelle haine se formait dans son regard comme il y a cinq ans.

« - Eren ? répéta la grisée.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai. »

Mary releva la tête vers Minha qui restait complètement figée à son tour, tout comme Armin. La grisée se tourna alors à son tour.

Puis c'était à son tour de se figer.

Le titan avait Thomas dans sa bouche.

Il le tenait entre ses dents avec une grande violence et les autres restaient là où ils étaient, complètement sans voix.

Avant que le titan n'avale leur camarade d'un coup.

Le silence s'était installé.

Pendant un long moment.

Beaucoup trop long pour certains.

Minha commençait à trembler de tous ses membres, tout comme Armin. Mary avait toujours cet impression.de déjà vue qui se voyait au regard et quant à l'impulsif...

« - ENFOIRÉ ! cria Eren en lâchant le toit tout en se dirigeant vers le titan à l'aide de l'équipement. T'AS BOUFFÉ THOMAS !

\- EREN ! hurla Mary, la voix éraillée. STOP !!!

Trop tard.

Un autre titan jaillit d'en desous d'Eren en ouvrant grand la bouche et la referma aussitôt en ayant la jambe d'Eren dans sa bouche.

Le jeune brun, déstabilisé, s'écroula sur un des toits voisin ten sang.

Avec une jambe en moins.

Plus rien n'était entendant. Absolument plus rien. Mary ne respirait plus et Armin hurlait le nom de son camarade, en commençant presque à avoir les sanglots qui montent.

Il était en sang un peu plus loin d'eux, et Mary semblait complètement dans un autre monde. Son souffle s'était coupé et son coeur de nouveau, c'était accéléré. Elle ne sentait plus rien du tout. Les voix autour d'elle, semblaient tellement lointaine.

Il était en sang devant elle, et elle serrait le point de toutes ses forces.

Elle était sensée le protéger, elle tremblait des lèvres. Mikasa lui avait demandé de le protéger, et est-ce que c'était ça le résultat ?

Non, hors de question.

Elle lâcha un cris bruyant avant de s'élancer jusqu'au titans qui approchaient de son camarade inconscient.

« - MARY !!! » s'écria la voix du blond derrière elle.

Elle n'écoutait personne hormis sa conscience, comme toujours. Thomas avait eu raison, c'était l'idiote suicidaire. Suicidaire à cause d'un autre suicidaire.

À peine arrivée à la hauteur du titan, elle avait déjà brandit ses lames pour ensuite ne faire qu'une bouchée de celui-ci.

Comme si elle n'avait que ça à faire... Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le rejoindre lui, le plus vite possible.

« - EREN ! » hurla celle-ci en de tournant vers lui.

Elle n'avait même pas de répit, il s'élancait tous jusqu'à elle comme des furies, décidés à vouloir faire d'elle leur repas. Mais elle n'était clairement pas d'humeur, plus le sang des titans coulait sur elle, plus ça lui infligeant de plus en plus de rage, elle voyait en même temps Minha se faire dévorer par les titans des alentours sans même pouvoir l'aider. Ça ne faisait que monter la haine qu'elle avait sur toute ces créatures qui les terrifiaient depuis des années, ils essayaient encore une fois de prendre tout ce qu'elle avait et elle refusait cette fois-ci de s'incliner fasse à ces choses.

Elle avait tellement tranchée de partie du corps que le sang de ses victime sur elle ne s'évaporait pas tout de suite.

Elle reprit son souffle pendant juste un instant puis monta sur le toit à une grande vitesse avant de voir enfin le jeune inconscient devant elle, toujours une jambe en moins.

Elle voulait craquer mais elle se retenait de toutes ses forces. Car sinon, elle savait que ça voulait dire qu'elle renonçait à ne plus être faible. Mais qu'est ce que c'était dure...

« - Eren ! Lève-toi ! Parle ! Tourne-toi vers moi ! Putain, fais quelque chose, je sais pas ! »

Elle n'osait pas se rapprocher. Elle avait clairement peur de savoir que celui-ci ne bougeait plus pour une seule et unique raison.

« - Je t'en supplie bouge... »

Elle tremblait beaucoup trop lorsqu'elle entendit un cris qu'elle connaissait venant de derrière.

« - ARMIN ! hurla Mary voyant son ami sur le point de se faire dévorer dans la bouche d'un titan, elle se tourna vers Eren en craquant complètement. ÉCOUTE-MOI BIEN JÄGER ! JE VAIS REVENIR TE CHERCHER ET T'AURAS INTÉRÊT À ME PROUVER QUE T'ES TOUJOURS EN VIE ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! NE MEURS PAS ! »

Elle se précipita en un coup jusqu'à Armin en l'attraoant par la main brutalement tout en essayant de le remonter du font de la gorge de la créature. Armin était en sanglot, tout comme Mary qui n'en pouvait plus de toute cette situation. Elle voulait lâcher prise, comme tout le monde, mais quelque chose la forçait à continuer tous ses efforts. Ses sentiments.

« - Arrêtez ! cria celle-ci en reniflant. Plus personne ne doit mourir ! Je veux plus perdre personne ! Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie !

\- Mary... ! s'étrangla de dire Armin en se tenant de toute ses forces à elle. Je suis désolé ! »

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'excuse mais de force, c'est tout ce qui pouvait l'aider. Un déclic l'avait fait réagir, il lui avait juste fallut se rappeler tout ce qu'elle avait perdu pour ne plus perdre ce qui lui restait. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle avait sortit Armin de la bouche de ce titan avec une grande force. Mais en essayant d'en sortir à son tour, elle glissa sur la langue du monstre faisant dans les 10 mètre trop brutalement.

« - MARY ! »

Elle entendait la voix de son ami, mais elle ne le voyait plus. Elle avait beau essayé de s'accrocher, elle continuait de glisser, encore et encore, de plus en plus jusqu'à la gorge. Elle allait finir comme Thomas, Comme Minha. Comme tous ceux qui pensaient avoir une chance contre c'est créatures. Les plus forts décidaient les faibles, C'était bien connu.

Comment est-ce qu'elle avait put croire une seule seconde qu'elle pouvait avoir une chance d'être libre ?

Tout ça, ce n'était de la faute que d'une seule personne.

6 ans plus tôt

District de Shiganshina.

« - Non c'est impossible ! répliqua Mary à Armin et Eren en soupirant.

\- Mais je t'assure que si ! répliqua le petit blondient en lui montrant le livre qu'il ne lâchait pas des mains. Regarde !

\- Toutes ces choses existe vraiment dehors ! dit Eren à son tour.

\- C'est pas parce que c'est dans un livre que c'est forcément vrai... soupira de nouveau la petite fille aux cheveux gris.

\- C'est ce que je m'éforce de leur dire... dit Mikasa en enroulant correctement l'écharpe rouge que son frère lui avait donné autour de son coup.

\- La ferme Mikasa ! râla Eren. Essaye d'ouvrir ton esprit de dégénéré pour une fois ! »

Il se tourna vers Mary avec un grand sourire ce qui déstabilisa pendant un instant avant que le petit brun ne se rapproche en core plus d'elle.

« - Il y a aussi des terres de feu et de glace ! Et surtout... !

\- S... Surtout quoi ? demanda Mary de plus en plus curieuse contre son plein gré.

\- Il y'a la mer !

\- C'est quoi ça encore ?

\- C'est de l'eau, de l'eau et encore de l'eau qui s'étend à perte de vue et en plus qui est salé ! »

Mary regarda Eren puis Armin en les dévisageant. Elle ne voulait pas les prendre au sérieux, mais en voyant les étoiles d'éspoir qui étaient dans leurs yeux, elle se rendit compte à quel point tous ça était important pour eux.

Elle trouvait ça tellement beau que bizarement, elle commença à y croire elle aussi. Mikasa lâcha un soupire en comprenant que la grisée allait à son tour tomber dans des rêves de gamins idiots. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute après tout.

« - Tout ça dans le monde éxterieur... dit Mary en regardant de nouveau le livre.

\- Oui ! dit Eren en la prenant par les mains, ce qui la fit virer au rouge écarlate en une fraction de seconde. Je suis sur que si tu ouvre un peu ton esprit, tu le verrais toi aussi. »

Elle le detestait.

Elle le detestait tellement de lui avoir remplis la tête avec toutes ces choses.

Eren lui avait passé tous ses rêves et c'était devenu une drogue pour elle. Il l'avait rendu dingue, il l'avait rendu aussi suicidaire que lui. Elle était devenu lui.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû croiser le chemin de ce garçon. Elle aurait dû rester chez elle comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle aurait dû continuer à être vide. Tout ses espoirs partaientt en fumée, tout comme elle.

Elle avait lâcher prise tout en éclatant en sanglot...

Quand quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras violement la faisant sortir de ses pensées des plus sombres pendant un instant.

« - EREN ! » cria Armin devant le brun qui essayait tant de mal de relever son amie.

La grisée le fixait malgré le flou de ses yeux baignés de larmes.

« - C'est plutôt toi... qui a pas intérêt à mourir ! »

Le visage de Mary se remplit de plus en plus de larmes tout comme celui d'Armin qui dirigea sa mains vers eux.

« - EREN ! MARY ! SORTEZ DE LÀ ! »

La bouche du titan se ferma brusquement.

Le bras d'Eren qui en dépassait avait été violement arraché.

Armin éclata en sanglot tout en hurlant le nom d'Eren et Mary sans rien pouvoir faire de plus...

C'était lui qui les avait en partit remplis d'autant de rêves et d'espoir sur la liberté...

Sur le monde extérieur...

• 4002 mots •


	4. L'impulsif

An 844.

District de Shiganshina

Le temps était morose, comme tous les jours.C'était ce que pensait la jeune Mary Renia, qui regardait tout ou rien par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle semblait triste et vide de l'intérieur. Elle regarfait les horizons tous les jours sans but précis.

Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien espérer en faisant ça ?

Pas grand chose en tout cas, elle semblait détester l'endroit dans lequel elle habitait. Ça ne lui rappelait que de souvenir malheureux et pitoyable.

Elle pourrait sortir avec ses amis, du moins si elle en avait. Qui voudrait traîner avec une brute vivant dans une petite maison avec des parents surprotecteurs depuis un certain temps ?

Depuis petite, la vie avait été injuste avec elle. Pour des raisons non abordables. Il n'y a pas de quoi se plaindre quand on vit avec des parents vraiment merveilleux prêt à tout pour nous, et pourtant...

Elle se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre en rejoignant ceux-là dans la cuisine en lâchant un soupir bruyant, signifiant son levé.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'assoir que son père lui avait déjà sauté dessus en lui ébouriffant les cheveux comme un toutou.

« - Bien dormi ? dit celui-ci tout en lui mettant les cheveux en pagaille.

\- Très bien ! dit la jeune fille à l'œil vert. Même si j'entendais tes ronflements depuis ma chambre, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter ça maman !

\- Je survis ! » plaisanta celle-ci en servant le petit déjeuner.

C'était une des familles des plus modernes quand on les voyait comme ça...

Les trois s'installèrent à table pour prendre ce petit déjeuner succulent telle une famille joyeuse et parfaite.

Mary hésita pendant un instant et semblait se refermer sur elle-même à table en ayant l'air de marmonner quelques truc dans sa barbe.

« - Oui ? »

Elle sursauta légèrement avant de se tourner vers son père qui avait compris que quelque chose la tourmentait. Il la connaissait beaucoup trop bien.

Il ne lui rendait pas pour autant la tâche facile le papounet...

« - ... Est-ce que je peux sortir après manger ? »

Elle priait pour ne pas qu'un gros blanc ne s'installe dans la table, pour la rendre encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

«.- Pour aller où ? demanda sa mère presque aussitôt.

\- Heu... Je ne sais pas, me balader un peu dans Shiganshina. Je veux juste sortir un peu tranquillement.

\- Tu vas sortir avec des amis ? »

"Quels amis ?" pensa la jeune fille.

« - Non, juste... moi. »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si ça aurait plus rassuré sa mère qu'elle dise qu'elle sorte avec des amis ou non, mais peut importe les choses étaient faites. Elle sembla fixer son mari pendant un long moment, il semblait neutre, on dirait bien que ça lui était égal à lui. Sa mère soupira avant se tourner de nouveau vers sa fille.

« - Heu... Tu ne rentres pas tard, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire...

\- Ne t'en fais pas. sourit sa fille. Merci. »

Enfin dehors, Mary se demanda aussitôt pourquoi elle avait demander à sortir... Ça restait complètement ennuyeux. Elle aurait dû rester dans sa chambre à regarder ce monde pourri par sa fenêtre.

Il faisait assez chaud ce jour là et elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait retirer son pantalon et son haut à manche longue... Mais bien sur, elle n'allait pas le faire.

L'éducation parentale sert quand même à quelque chose dans cette vie...

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle s'était mise à citer dans sa tête toutes les conneries qu'on pouvait raconter aux enfants quand ils sont petits tout en marchant dans les rues.

Que se soit le lapin de pâque ou la petite souris ou même le père noël, et encore...

Elle pourrait penser à autre chose et parler, sauf qu'elle n'a personne à qui se confier et ne peut dans ses conditions ne penser qu'à des choses absurdes tout en traînant des pieds dans les rues de la ville.

Ce qui était le plus absurde pour elle était le prince charmant, ce soit disant garçon parfait qui te fais rêver et faire croire à tout, dès qu'il parle, il pourrait dire n'importe quoi, tu l'écouterais quand même avec passion tout en le dévorant des yeux...

Ou est la crédibilité s'il vous plaît ? Car Mary avait l'air de la chercher là.

Elle avait déjà vu son père parler pendant des heures à sa mère, et la seule passion qu'à eu celle-ci était de s'endormir sur le canapé en marmonnant dans son sommeil "Div... Orce..."

Bien sûr elle rigolait... Enfin qui sait.

« - Pfff, pire connerie qui soit ! » s'écria d'un coup Mary à haute voix, agacée de ne pouvoir parler à personne.

Certains se tournèrent vers elle en la dévisageant, tandis qu'elle, se sentit de nouveau mal à l'aise par le regard des autres.

« - Oui je parles toute seule ! Et alors ?! »

Ils ne furent pas plus attention à la jeune fille aux cheveux gris et continuèrent ce à quoi ils étaient occupés.

Mary soupira et se tourna pour continuer sa route sans avenir prometteur, ( hormis un kilos en moins ) quand quelque chose la bouscula et la fit tomber par terre violement.

« - Aïe ! Qu'est ce que... !

\- Pardon. dit une jeune fille en lui tendant la main. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Heu... commença-t-elle en hésitant un instant à lui prendre la main. Oui, merci.

\- Pardon de ma maladresse, je cherche mon frère et mon ami, tu ne les aurais pas vus ? »

"J'ai vu beaucoup de personne ma grande..." pensa la grisée en haussant les épaules à la place.

« - À quoi est-ce qu'ils ressemblent ?

\- L'un est brun avec des yeux turquoise et l'autre ressemble à un travelo avec une perruque blonde.

Le cerveau de la jeune fille aux cheveux gris avait buguer à partir de "travelo" comme un ordinateur mal éteint.

« - Heu... commença celle-ci. Ok, non je ne l'ai est pas vu mais si jamais je les vois, je leur dirais que tu les cherche.

\- Merci. dit la jeune fille asiatique en se dirigeant un peu plus loin.

Mary en fit de même en se posant quand même des questions.

"Un travelo ?"

Et pendant ce temps dans une ruelle pas loin, un jeune garçon brun devant son ami, essayait de défendre celui-ci fassent aux ordures du coin qui ne faisaient que les emmerder. Eux qui se croyait sans cesse supérieur de tout à chaque fois, ça avait le don d'énerver le jeune brun qui ne reculait devant rien pour dire ce qu'il pensait sans cesse.

« - On peut vous lâcher si vous arrêtez de dire de la merde bande de con ! dit un des enfoirés.

\- C'est vous les merdes ! lâcha Eren en serrant les poings, prêt à passer a l'attaque s'il le fallait.

\- Eren... commença Armin en tremblotant derrière lui. Ne cherche d'ennuies encore une fois s'il te plait...

\- C'est eux qui cherchent la merde avec moi !

\- Répète un peu sale gosse ?! en dit un autre à bout de nerf avant de prendre l'impilsif par le col.

\- LÂCHE-MOI CONNARD !!!

\- Je vais te refaire le portrait sale mo... ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva au sol de force, par la force d'un coup de pied à la cote.

Les deux autres garçons de la bande se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de clouer leur ami au sol, tout comme Eren et Armin qui en avaient sursauter, tellement les choses étaient allé vite.

« - C'est qui elle encore ?! » s'écria un des deux en s'éloignant un peu.

Mary se redressa, et ne faisait clairement pas attention aux deux autres idiots et de contentait d'examiner les deux garçons de son âge. Eren restait tout autant méfiant, et Armin tout autant peureux derrière son meilleur ami.

« - Si vous êtes bien ceux que je crois, sachez qu'une jeune fille asiatique avec une écharpe rouge vous cherche.

\- ... Oh merde... soupira Eren en se tournant vers son camarade. Mikasa est déjà à nos trousses.

\- Hey toi la ! cria un jeune de la bande en prenant la jeune fille par le col. Tu crois avoir le droit de mettre notre pote à terre sans qu'on te fasse la peau ?! »

Un déclic l'avait fait réagir plutôt brutalement face à lui, elle lui tordit légèrement le bras avant de le pousser aussi violement.

« - Elle est malade ! s'écria Armin.

\- Elle est géniale ! » s'écria Eren.

Malheureusement pour elle, ils étaient trop nombreux, et la prirent de trois contre un.

Ils arrivèrent à la plaquer violement contre le mur la tête la première, ce qui la laissa échapper un léger cri.

Eren voulait intervenir mais le petit blond le retenait comme il pouvait pour qu'il évite de s'attirer plus d'ennuis que ça.

« - Faut t'enfermer toi c'est pas possible ! s'écria celui qui avait été poussé au début à Mary, prêt à lui en foutre une.

\- Il faut que vous soyez trois pour pouvoir neutraliser une seule fille... ricana la grisée malgré ça. Franchement c'est pitoyable.

\- Répète ?! »

Il comptait bien lui en coller une énorme quand tout à coup, il se fit clouer au sol brutalement par la jeune asiatique qui venait à peine d'arriver à toute vitesse.

Ce n'était pas la première qu'ils devaient se confronter à elle, on sentait bien que le visages des trois imbéciles se remplissait de frayeur en voyant la jeune fille à l'écharpe remonter jusqu'en bas des yeux.

Toujours si flippante.

Ils préférèrent s'échapper plutôt que de devoir affronter la fureur de Mikasa, ils comptaient bien aussi retenir le visage de la grisée à présent.

L'asiatique lâcha un soupir avant de se tourner vers Mary.

« - Merci de les avoir retrouvés et de les avoir protégés. »

La jeune fille se tourna vers Mikasa en se tenant l'arrière de la tête. On aurait dit qu'elle était déjà ailleurs.

« - Oh je t'en pris. »

Elle lui sourit légèrement avant de se tourner subitement vers son frère en changeant complètement d'expression.

« - Le temps que je refasse mes lacets, tu as eu le temps de t'attirer des ennuies et de mêler Armin dans tout ça ?

\- Ne me traites pas comme ton gamin ! Je sais me débrouiller tout seul, et Armin aussi d'ailleurs ! répliqua le jeune brun.

\- Non ! s'écria Armin en regardant son ami avec de grand yeux. Je ne sais pas me débrouiller seul, arrête d'essayer de te justifier ! »

Eren ne répliqua pas et se contenta de bouder dans son coin en tournant la tête pour éviter de croiser le regard de ses compagnons.

Comme si il écoutait qui que ce soit lui... Il pensait toujours avoir raison sur tout après tout. Et ça depuis le plus jeune âge...

Son regard alla alors a jusqu'à Mary, celle-ci touchait l'arrière de sa tête en permanence sentant bien qu'elle saignait un peu à cause de ses idiots. Elle lâcha un soupir énervé.

C'était ses parents qui allaient être contents tiens.

« - T'es blessée ? demanda Eren en se rapprochant d'elle, celle-ci leva la tête vers le jeune brun et haussa les épaules.

\- C'n'est pas grave, c'est qu'un peu de sang, ça ne va pas me tuer. »

Elle comptait repartir quand on lui aggripa le bras.

« - Viens avec moi. dit Eren du t en la prenant par le bras suivit de Mikasa et Armin, Mary haussa un sourcil.

\- Heu... On va où ?

\- Voir mon père, il est médecin, on ne sait jamais si c'est infecté ou autre. Et sinon c'est quoi ton nom ?

\- ... Mary...

\- Moi c'est Eren. lui sourit-il avant de se tourner vers les deux autres derrière. La fille à l'écharpe c'est ma sœur Mikasa et lui c'est mon meilleur ami Armin.

\- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance ! salua celui-ci, Mary l'examina de partout avant de se tourner vers Mikasa en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Je m'attendais à pire quand tu m'avais dis "travelo" »

L'asiatique laissa échapper un sourire avant que celui-ci ne s'efface aussitôt en se tournant ver le petit blond qui n'avait pas compris pourquoi la jeune fille avait dit ça.

« - Armin, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Oh... Ben... commença celui-ci en resserant un peu plus le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains. Tu connais Eren, il a encore fallut qu'il aille balancer à tout le monde que les soldats du bataillon d'exploration sont les meilleurs et etc... Je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter, on allait finir en pièce cette fois-ci. »

Eren souffla d'agacement tout en continuant d'avancer, montrant que lui, ne voulait pas parler. Il allait encore finir par crier sinon.

« - Le bataillon d'exploration ? répéta Mary. Ma mère dit que se sont des idiots pensant être capable de battre les titans en se faisant bouffer les uns après les autres.

\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous ! s'écria Eren en sortant enfin de son silence.

\- Eren. soupira Mikasa. Ne remonte pas sur tes grands chevaux.

\- Je ne monte pas sur mes grands chevaux ! dit celui-ci en montant sur ses grands chevaux. Tout le monde les vois comme des incapable, mais c'est complètement faux ! Ils offrent leur cœur à l'humanité pour qu'on soit enfin libre de ces créatures ! Voilà ce qu'ils font et voilà ce que moi je ferais quand j'intégrerais le bataillon !

\- Pas la peine de crier... soupira Mikasa en en roulant de nouveau correctement son écharpe. Tout le monde dans les environs nous regarde... Ton impulsivité te perdra.

\- La ferme...

\- Tu veux intégrer le bataillon d'exploration ? demanda la jeune fille à l'œil vert en s'arrêtant. Pourquoi ? »

Eren ainsi que Armin et Mikasa s'arrêtèrent comme elle. Armin savait que son ami avait une grande bouche et voulait vite l'arrêter avant qu'il ne dise une bêtise. Après tout ils ne connaissaient pas encore la jeune fille, ce serait suicidaire de lui parler de tout ce qu'Eren et Armin veulent faire contre la loi.

« - Pour débarrasser le monde de ces bêtes et aller voir le monde extérieur ! cria à nouveau Eren.

\- Eren ! dit Armin en regardant les alentours. Moins fort !

\- Le monde extérieur ? continua Mary.

\- Oui ! dit Eren. Il y a pleins de chose là bas à explorer ! Pleins de choses merveilleuses qui ne sont pas entre ces murs mais qui existent dehors ! Comme le désert, un endroit juste recouvert de sable.

\- Oui ! affirma Armin entraîné par la folie contre son plein gré. Mais Eren, baisse d'un ton s'il te plait. »

La grisée les dévisageait avant de se tourner vers Mikasa qui restait neutre, on voyait bien qu'elle, n'était clairement pas dans la même folie que ses deux camarades, même contre si on pouvait dire. La deuxième fille lâcha un soupire avant de se tourner de nouveau vers les deux garçons pleins de rêve.

« - ... Non c'est impossible. soupira Mary à Armin et Eren.

\- Mais je t'assure que si ! répliqua Armin en lui montrant le livre qu'il avait dans les mains. Regarde !

\- Toutes ces choses existent vraiment dehors ! dit le petit brun agacé, comme s'il voulait la forcer à y croire.

\- C'n'est pas parce que c'est dans un livre que c'est forcement vrai... soupira de nouveau la jeune fille.

\- C'est ce que je m'efforce de leur dire... dit l'asiatique en soupirant.

\- La ferme Mikasa ! râla son frère. Essaye d'ouvrir ton esprit de dégénéré pour une fois ! »

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Mary un grand sourire visage, ce qui destabilisa pendant un instant la jeune fille pendant un instant avant que le petit brun ne se rapproche encore plus d'elle.

« - Il y'a aussi des terres de feu et de glace ! Et surtout... !

« - S... Surtout quoi ? demanda Mary de plus en plus curieuse contre son plein gré.

\- Il y a la mer !

\- C'est quoi ça encore ?

\- C'est de l'eau, de l'eau et encore de l'eau qui s'étend à perte de vue en plus qui est salé ! »

Mary regarda Eren puis Armin en les dévisageant. Elle ne voulait pas les prendre au sérieux, mais en voyant les étoiles d'éspoir qui étaient dans leurs yeux, elle se rendit compte à quel point tous ça était important pour eux.

Elle trouvait ça tellement beau que bizarement, elle commença à y croire elle aussi. Mikasa lâcha un soupire en comprenant que la grisée allait à son tour tomber dans des rêves de gamins idiots. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute après tout.

« - ... Tout ça dans le monde extérieur... répéta la jeune fille avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le livre d'Armin.

\- Oui ! sourit Eren avant de la prendre par les mains ce qui surpris grandement celle-ci. Je suis sur que si tu ouvre un peu ton esprit, tu le verrais toi aussi. »

La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui répondre, sûrement parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle pourrait dire à cause du geste du jeune brun. Il ne s'était sûrement même pas rendu compte lui même de ce qu'il faisait. Mikasa regardait son frère en haussant un sourcil de son air toujours aussi neutre, tandis qu'Armin souriait légèrement en voyant le visage rouge de la grisée face au jeune garçon devant elle.

Le visage de celui-ci était illuminé par la joie rien qu'au fait de penser au monde extérieur, elle trouvait ça assez beau.

Elle lui rendit son sourire quand sa douleur à la tête lui reprit d'un seule coup.

Eren, conscient qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, la reprit a nouveau par le bras en direction de sa maison, suivit de Mikasa et Armin. Mary réfléchissait quand même à tout ce qui venait d'être dit.

« - Aïe ! s'écria Mary quand Grisha passa le produit à sa blessure.

\- Pardon Mary. dit celui-ci tout en lui mettant un bandage derrière la tête. Ne t'en fais pas tu n'as rien de grave, dans moins de deux jours, tu n'auras plus rien.

\- ...Merci... dit timidement la jeune fille en regardant la table.

\- Je t'en pris, comment est ce que tu t'es fais une chose pareille ? »

Elle avait laissé un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre au docteur Jäger.

« - Heu... Je me suis cogné... Fort... Contre un mur.

\- À cause de mon fils ? soupira Grisha qui connaissait parfaitement la chanson.

\- N... Non ! essayait-elle de mentir de nouveau.

\- Il t'a demandé de mentir avant de venir me voir ?

\- Je fais mes propres choix moi. »

La phrase avait été dite avec fermeté, le père de l'impulsif semblait l'analyser pendant un moment avant de sourire légèrement.

« - Pourquoi avoir fait le choix de protéger mon fils alors ?

\- Je ne...

\- Je sais comment ça se passe tu sais. Eren s'attire des ennuis, et les personnes qui tiennent à lui ou les membres de la Garnison sont forcés d'intervenir avant qu'il ne termine en pièce. Et c'est tout. »

Elle restait silencieuse avec une moue boudeuse. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à Eren, du moins C'est ce qu'elle croyait, et elle ne faisait pas partie de la Garnison. Alors qu'est ce il avait bien poussé Mary à aider le jeune brun fasse aux racailles du coin ?

En fait, elle l'avait fait pensée à elle pendant qu'elle le regardait se faire prendre violement par le col, lui il ne baissait pas la tête même s'il était persuadé de perdre la bataille. Il était courageux et toujours en colère pour tout. Il était aussi très très ambitieux

« - Eren est intelligent. »

Elle avait l'air de parler dans le vide mais Grisha l'écoutait très bien.

« - Il est impulsif sur les bords mais il est intelligent. Il dit ce qu'il pense même si ça ne plait pas aux autres. Et même s'il faut qu'on lui pète la gueule pour qu'il la ferme. Mais il ira toujours au bout de ses choix. »

Elle soupira avant de se tourner vers le père du jeune garçon qui avait l'air d'être surpris.

« - Tu ne le connais que depuis quelques heures et tu le connais déjà mieux que moi. »

Elle se mit à rougir en ronchonnant dans son coin des paroles indéchiffrable qui satisfit le docteur Jäger avant qu'il ne se mette à soupirer. Mary remarquait qu'il avait l'air... Appaisé ?

Oui, c'était ça, appaisé.

Elle comptait parler lorsqu'un bruit de porte interrompu un quelconque son venant de sa bouche.

« - Alors tu te sens mieux ? demanda Eren en sortant de sa chambre suivit d'Armin et de Mikasa.

\- Oui... répondu la jeune tout à coup gênée après cette conversation avec le père du jeune garçon.

\- Je t'en pris ce n'est rien. dit celui-ci en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je dois me rendre à une consultation Eren, ta mère ne va pas tarder à arriver je pense.

\- Très bien ! acquiesça Eren. Au revoir papa !

Celui-ci ferma la porte derrière lui laissant les quatre jeunes enfants à la maison, le trio s'assit à la table de la salle à manger ou était Mary, celle-ci sembla silencieuse pendant un moment puis fit sortit de ses pensée par un tapement de table assez bruyant.

« - Bon... commença Eren assez tendu. Après que mes deux camarades m'aient prévenu de certaines choses que j'avais balancer sous l'effet de la "colère" on espère vraiment que tu ne vas rien dire sur le fait qu'Armin ait ce type de livre, ni de ce qu'on veut faire...

\- Oh bien sur que non... Vu que je vais venir avec vous. »

Les yeux des deux meilleurs amis s'agrandirent d'un coup alors que Mikasa restait toujours... Mikasa.

« - OUI ! cria Armin en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Heu enfin... Je veux dire pourquoi ? »

Les yeux se tournèrent de nouveau vers la grisée. Celle-ci haussa les épaules un instant avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre.

Bizarrement pour elle, le temps n'était plus morose du tout. Il était même beau. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

« - Est-ce que ça va...? demanda Eren en face d'elle.

\- Tu énerves la plupart des gens vivant ici. commença Mary en se tournant vers lui. Mais aujourd'hui, tu m'as fait ouvrir les yeux. Cette vie ici, ce n'est pas vraiment une vie. On n'est pas vraiment libre. »

Elle laissa un temps d'arrêt pendant un instant.

« - Tu veux vraiment voir le monde extérieur hein ? Et bien je suis sur qu'on pourra le voir un jour si on rejoint le bataillon et qu'on tue tous ses monstres derrière les murs, même si ça semble improbables, on peut y arriver. Peut importe ce que tu decidera, moi je croirais en toi. »

L'expression faciale de Mikasa avait enfin changer avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Armin qui n'avait pas lâcher les paroles de Mary d'un pouce.

Quand à Eren, il l'a fixait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Mais elle ne détournait pas non plus les yeux pour être honnête. Quelque chose avait changé dans le regard de la jeune fille. Ses yeux semblaient moins vide qu'auparavant. Elle n'étaut plus du tout la jeune fille sans rêve et sans vie qu'elle était.

« - Les gars. appela Eren sans même détourner les yeux. On peut faire en sorte que notre trio deviennent un quatrio si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

\- On dit un quatuor Eren. ajouta Mikasa en se tournant vers son frère.

\- Roh c'est bon ! Vous m'avez compris hein ! »

Mary fronça les sourcils un moment avant de se tourner vers les deux autre camarade d'Eren derrière. Ils avaient l'air tous les deux surpris, qui sait pourquoi.

« - Heu... Bien sûr ! » s'exclama Armin avant de sourire de nouveau à la jeune fille.

Mikasa la scruta pendant un moment, elle ne trouvait rien de compromettant en la regardant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'asiatique sentait qu'Eren pouvait avoir confiance en elle, tout comme elle, pouvait avoir confiance en eux.

« - Si tu veux. » dit celle-ci d'un ton neutre.

Puis les jours se faisaient et la complicité regnait entre les quatres amis qui ne se lâchaient plus du tout.

Plus les années passaient plus ils étaient inséparables. Mais la relation la plus forte et la plus évolué restait celle entre Eren et Mary.

Un jour alors que le jeune brun avait les nerfs très remonté contre les abrutis du coin, seule Mary avait été capable de le calmer, ce qui en avait étonné plus d'un, même lui semblait avoir été surpris avant de se mettre à ronchonner et rougir dans son coin.

C'était depuis ce jour que Mary l'appelait sans cesse "l'impulsif" en rigolant.

C'était aussi la seule à pouvoir supporter que le jeune garçon aux yeux turquoise ne lui parle pendant des heures de tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour sa soif de liberté. Il avait crier, dire des choses qui ne voulait rien dire ou autres, elle l'écoutait quand même, le sourire au visage, que ce soit dehors ou chez lui. Grisha et Carla, les parents d'Eren, semblait heureux qu'il reste plus souvent à la maison qu'avant. Tandis que les parents de la petite grisée ressentait un vide maintenant depuis que leur fille passait beaucoup plus de temps hors de la maison. Mais elle, ça lui était égale, tant qu'elle pouvait entendre Eren parler encore, encore et encore, ça lui suffisait largement.

Vous l'aurez compris, Mary avait recommencé à croire a une soit disant connerie qu'on raconte aux enfants étant plus jeune... Mais bon, ce n'était pas de sa faute si Eren avait tout d'un prince charmant un peu impulsif sur les bords...

Ça avait toujours été un lien fort jamais fini.

Que ce soit étant petits, lors de l'attaque de Shiganshina, l'armée, la bataille de Trost...

Et leur mort.

~ 4179 mots ~


	5. Le retour des morts

La cloche indiquant la retraite générale avait retentie depuis un moment maintenant. Certains soldats avaient réussis à s'en sortir indemne, mais d'autres ne pouvaient pas passer au delà du mur a cause du manque de gaz dans leur équipement, ils ne pouvaient même pas en récupérer au QG puisque celui-ci était encercler par les titans. C'était absolument impossible de s'en tirer vivant.

« - Comment on va faire pour les aider ?! s'écria Conny.

« - Rien du tout ! dit Jean. On est a court de gaz et le seul moyen de sortir d'ici c'est d'en avoir ! Sauf que des petits cons on décidé de se barricader dans le QG là ou est notre réserve !

« - On va tous mourir c'est ça ? demanda Conny comme si c'était normal.

Le silence régnait dans le reste des cadets qui restaient là à analyser le QG recouvert de ces créatures répugnante. C'était clairement impossible d'y entrer sans se faire bouffer tout cru, ils devaient bien se rendre à l'évidence.

« - Et maintenant Reiner ? demanda Berthold en se tournant vers son ami.

\- Il faut qu'on reste calme... soupira celui-ci avant de s'assoir en croisant les jambe en inspirant et expirant.

\- Qu'est ce que... Reiner, ce n'est pas le moment d'être calme ou de faire du yoga ! »

Le plus grand lâcha un soupir avant de se tourner vers la blonde au regard sans cesse neutre qui ne semblait pas faire attention à tout ce qui se disait sur le fait que tout le monde allait mourir dans quelque minutes ou autres. Elle restait focalisée sur un point et ne détournait pas le regard.

Annie comptait s'éloigner des autres quand Mikasa arriva brutalement vers elle, l'air légèrement paniqué.

« - Annie, tu n'aurais pas vu le groupe d'Eren ? demanda la jeune asiatique.

\- Heu... commença celle-ci en se tournant de nouveau vers l'endroit qu'elle fixait. Je n'ai vu qu'Armin.

Mikasa se tourna vers la direction que regardait et se dirigea vers lui sans poser plus de question

« - Armin ! » appela celle-ci tout en se dirigeant vers le jeune blond qui était assit sur le toit sans rien dire dans son coin.

Il restait d'un silence beaucoup trop troublant.

« - Armin, ça va ? demanda la jeune asiatique en essayant d'avoir une quelconque réponse. Où est Eren ? Et Mary ? »

Un blanc beaucoup trop lourd s'installa pendant un instant quand Armin ne relevait pas la tête, tous les cadets pouvaient entendre les sanglots qui se retenaient d'éclater. Il refusait de lever la tête car affronter le regard de Mikasa serait beaucoup trop dur. Même elle comprenait peu à peu ce qui était en train de se passer, mais C'était beaucoup trop dur d'y croire. Son expression faciale changeait de plus en plus avant qu'on entende enfin quelque chose sortir de la bouche du jeune garçon.

« - Je suis désolé... dit Armin les larmes aux yeux. Mais dans le groupe des conscrits numéros 34, Thomas Wagner, Mina Caroline, Eren Jäger et Mary Renia... Sont tombés au combat. »

Tout le monde avait écouté les paroles d'Armin sans oser prendre la parole, ou respirer trop bruyament. Le silence régnait en maître dans le périmètre.

Le jeune garçon attendait une réaction venant de sa camarade mais aucun son ne venait à ses oreilles, il continua alors, même si c'était dur.

« - Je suis désolé Mikasa... continua Armin au bord de l'effondrement. Mary s'est sacrifiée pour moi et Eren à essayer de la sauver... Je... Je n'ai rien pu faire... Je... »

C'était impossible d'en dire plus pour lui.

« - ... Lève-toi. ordonna Mikasa d'une voix ferme. Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour se lamenter. »

Armin lui obéit aussitôt mais se sentait lourd, beaucoup trop lourd.

« - Marco ! appela la jeune asiatique en se tournant presque aussitôt. Si on élimine les titans qui s'attaquent au QG, tout le monde pourra se ravitailler en gaz et escalader les murs, c'est bien ça ?

\- Heu... Ouais. affirma le jeune homme aux tâches de rousseur. Mais même avec toi, ils sont bien trop nombreux.

\- Détrompe toi. »

Elle se tourna vers les autres soldats de son regard toujours aussi ferme, mis quelque chose avait changé.

« - Écoutez moi tous ! Je suis forte, extraordinairement forte, bien plus que vous ! Par conséquent je suis parfaitement apte à botter le cul de ces salauds, toute seule... »

Elle laisse un temps d'arrêt avant de poursuivre.

« - Si je ne suis pas assez forte, je mourrais, mais si je gagne, alors j'aurais le droit de vivre. Mais ce qui est sur, c'est qu'on n'a pas la moindre chance de gagner si on ne se bat pas... À vous de voir après. »

Mikasa s'élança vers le QG décidemment bien remontée, et à n'écouter qu'elle.

Malgré le fait que tout le monde avait peur, il français bien admettre qu'on ne leur avait jamais appris à abandonner un des leurs dans une mort imminente, de toute façon, qu'est ce qu'ils avaient à perdre... Soit ils tentaient quelque chose, soit ils restaient ou ils étaient à attendre un miracle.

Alors oui, ils la suivèrent malgré le fait qu'ils avaient peur comme tout, mais ils la suivèrent quand même.

Armin un peu plus loin de sa camarade, l'analysait avec attention. Elle continuait son chemin sans s'arrêter, sans se soucier de qui la suivait ou non, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire on dirait.

Cette Mikasa là n'était pas la même, celle-ci semblait enrager de l'intérieur et dégagait toute sa haine d'un coup, sur tout ce qui pouvait croiser son chemin ou autre. Mais sa colère l'a perdit beaucoup trop vite malgrés elle et elle se retrouva en manque de gaz.

Les choses étaient allé beaucoup trop vite et elle se retrouva au solde dans une ruelle un peu.plus loin des autres. Elle avait entendu quelqu'un l'appeler de loin mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire. Ça recommencait une fois de plus pour elle.

Elle avait perdu sa famille encore une fois et elle ne supporterait pas.de s'accrocher encore une fois pour ensuite lâcher prise. C'était à elle de le protéger, ça avait toujours été son rôle. L'ironie se foutait bien d'elle. Elle avait demandé à Mary de protéger Eren et c'est lui qui avait fini par essayer de la protéger, si c'est bien ce qu'elle avait retenu de ce qu'avait dit Armin plus tôt.

Sa vie était morte comme tous le reste de sa famille.

Pour Mikasa, ce monde était beaucoup trop cruel, alors au diable le titan à sa droite qui se rapprochait de plus en plus vers elle, au diable l'autre titan à sa gauche qui ne bougeait mais qui allait sûrement tout autant faire d'elle son plat principal. Elle maudissait ce monde qui lui volait tous ses proches à chaque fois.

Mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas abandonner. Elle avait beau se dire tout ça, elle ne pouvait quand même pas abandonner. Si elle mourrait, elle ne se souviendrai alors plus de tous ses moments merveilleux qu'elle aurait passé auprès de sa famille, auprès d'Eren. Auprès de ses amis. Alors non, elle n'abandonnera pas sa vie aussi facilement. Elle se releva subitement avant de se mettre en face du titan qui était à sa droite, faisant dans les 15 mètre de hauts. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait plus de gaz, et que le reste d'une lame, elle n'allait pas lâcher prise c'est une femme plus forte que la moyenne, alors elle n'avait pas à avoir peur de ces créatures.

Elle comptait attaquer lorsque que le sol se mit à trembler brutalement, faisant sauter la jeune fille a quelques mètres du sol.

Le titan qui était à sa gauche s'était jeta sur celui en face avec une force monumentale avant de l'écraser au sol comme une fourmis, encore... Encore... Et encore sans s'arrêter. Il semblait complètement fou de rage, une rage que personne ne pouvait contrôler. Absolument personne.

Mikasa n'en croyait pas ses yeux, cela semblait complètement irréel, un titan de quinze mètres avec de long cheveux qui s'acharnaient sur un autre.

Un titan qui tuait un autre titan.

« - Mikasa ! » cria une voix derrière en l'attrapant à toute vitesse avant de l'emmener loin des du titan qui terrassait les autres titans sur son passage.

Armin arriva sur un des toit de la ville plus loin plutôt maladroitement en lâchant Mikasa.

« - Est-ce que ça va Mikasa ?! demanda le jeune blond inquiet.

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas Armin... rassura la jeune fille.

\- Hé ! cria Conny en arrivant vers les deux amis. On ne devrait pas traîner ici. Il y a deux titans de 15 mètres de haut aussi moche que ma mère.

\- Non attends ! dit Mikasa. Le titan à gauche... »

Celui-ci justement était face à l'autre titan de 15 mètre et sembla faire une position de défense face à l'autre, comme un être humain avant de lui foutre une racler tellement forte que ça lui arracha la tête avant d'écraser sa nuque avec son pied. les trois jeunes cadets restèrent bouche bée devant ce spécimen de titan hors du commun avant qu'Armin n'ouvre la bouche.

« - Hein ?! s'écria-t-il complètement choqué.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ?! dit Conny. Il lui a foutu une patate monumentale et on aurait dit qu'il pratiquait les arts martiaux !

\- Ce titan s'en fou complet des humains. dit Mikasa. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut juste tabasser d'autres titans.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit... dit Armin en enlevant son gaz. Tiens Mikasa, sans gaz, tu ne vas pas aller bien loin.

\- Hein ? s'écria celle-ci. Et toi alors Armin ?

\- Moi je vais rester ici, ce n'est pas grave.

Mikasa le regarda pendant un instant, il semblait tellement triste que ça en était contagieux. Elle prit quand même le gaz d'Armin et prit celui-ci par le bras.

« - Mikasa, qu'est ce que tu...

\- Je ne vais pas t'abandonner ici Armin. dit celle-ci en commençant à avancer.

\- M... Mais tu...

\- T'en fais pas Mikasa ! dit Conny. Je le porterais sur mon dos, t'auras juste a me couvrir !

\- Très bien ! »

Armin se laissa faire contre son plein gré, il ne pouvait pas vraiment resister. Comment dire qu'il ne voulaot pas vraiment continuer à se battre... Il se sentait inutile et vide, c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il ressentait ça, mais maintenant, son incapacité à se battre avait coûté la vie de ses deux amis. Il avait déçu Mikasa. Il avait déçu tout le monde en réalité. C'était toujours lui la victime du groupe... Enfin, de l'ancien groupe...

Il soupira en essayant de ne pas une nouvelle fois craquer et se tourna vers le titan de quinze mètres qui venait de massacrer un titan de nouveau. C'est comme s'il ne pouvais plus s'arrêter, ou plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

Armin s'arrêta brusquement en ayant une idée lui sauta à l'esprit comme du génie.

« -ATTENDEZ ! s'écria celui-ci à Mikasa et Conny qui se tournèrent surpris. J'AI UNE IDÉE ! »

Jean et le reste des cadets qui était arrivé vers le QG recouvert des titans. Ils avaient réfléchi depuis un moment à comment s'en sortir ou autre... MAIS rien ne s'y était faut depuis des heures. Lorsque les titans commencèrent à s'éloigner du QG pour décorer les cadets qui se lançait à l'attaque. Jean en avait profiter avec les autres pour se diriger vers les fenêtres du bâtiment et les briser pour entrer à l'intérieur avec le peu de gaz qui leur restait. Malgré le fait que ça semblait horrible d'utiliser la mort de leur camarade pour faire diversion et entrer, c'était la seule solution que le reste des soldats avaient.

Celui qui était le plus à bout de nerf restait Jean qui ne faisait que hurler sur les cadets qui s'était enfermé à l'inteŕieur du bâtiment en les laissant à leur propre sort, même Marco ne voulait pas le calmer sur ce fait. Les choses auraient pu vraiment encore plus mal tourner. Il fallait maintenant récupérer du gaz au sous sol, et celui-ci était infesté des créatures mangeuse de chair, il fallait encore une fois trouver une solution.

Jean soupira un instant au côté de son camarade aux tâches de rousseurs avant de s'éloigner un peu.

« - Cette journée peut difficilement être pire...

\- JEAN ! ÉLOIGNE-TOI DES FENÊTRES ! hurla Marco en voyant que les titans approchaient de lui.

Malheureusement ( ou pas ) les titans allaient déjà s'occuper de lui sans aucun soucis quand soudain, le titan se fit projeter au sol fasse au titans massacreur qui venait d'arriver. Il hurlait à plein poumons contre les titans. Il était visiblement énervé, même haineux.

Marco en profita pour éloigner son ami des fenêtre alors qu'il avait clairement cesser de fonctionner.

« - ... Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! » s'écria Jean en fixant le titan enragé de quinze mètres dans l'incompréhension.

Mikasa, Armin et Conny arrivèrent par les fenêtres tout comme les autres tout en surveillant le titan spécial.

« - Armin ! Ton plan a marché ! dit Conny.

\- Oui... » dit le blond tout en observant le titan un instant

\- Hey les gars ! sourit de nouveau le chauve. Ce titan est un spécimen étrange qui aime tuer les siens et il ne montre aucun intérêt envers nous ! Si on se sert bien de lui, on pourra s'échapper d'ici sans problème, on a réussit à l'emmener jusqu'ici pour qu'on ai un peu de temps !

\- Utiliser l'un de ces titans ? » s'étonna Marco en fixant celui en question.

Il continuait son petit carnage en massacrant les titans en travers de son chemin, Conny avait raison, il allait leur faire gagner du temps un instant pour pouvoir récupérer le gaz au sous sol du bâtiment. Reiner et les autres avaient établis un plan qui devaient faire en sorte de pouvoir éliminer les quelques titans qui traînaient.

Le sous sol était occupé par au sept titans de 3-4 mètres environs. Avec leur puissance de feu actuelle, ils pourraient être capables de les aveugler tous en même temps. Ils allaient utiliser l'ascenseur pour faire descendre quelques personnes à partir du centre du toit. Si ces 7 titans ne sont pas des déviants, cela devraient les attirer, après tout, ils devraient sûrement réagir à une telle concentration d'humain. Les personnes placées dans l'ascenseur viseront simultanément la tête des titans pour leur priver de leur vue. Les mouvements suivant seront décisif. Sept autres personnes devront rester en embuscade sur les poutre apparentes au plafond. Ils devront ensuite sauter sur les titans et trancher leur point vital tout de suite après la fusillade, ce qui veut dire que cette stratégie reposait sur le fait de tout donner sur cette seule offensive. Leur vie seront suspendues à un fil. C'était un plan qui permettait à sept personnes, Mikasa, Annie, Berthold, Conny, Sasha, Reiner et Jean, de tuer chacune un titan de façon simultané.

« - Je m'excuse de faire reposer notre survie sur vos épaules... s'excusa Armin honteux. Mais comme vous avez le meilleur taux de réussite quand il s'agit de passer à l'action, je me suis dis que...

« - Peut importe. coupa la blonde en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Quel que soit celui qui le fait, le risque reste le même en cas d'échec : tout le monde meurt... Alors ne t'excuse pas. »

Elle semblait sincère en s'adressant au jeune garçon, il lui sourit légèrement, tout comme on avait l'impression qu'elle lui rendit son sourire.

« - Ça devrait le faire. dit Marco en se grattant légèrement le nez. On a plus le temps de réfléchir à un autre plan de toute façon, on.va faire de notre mieux pour le mener à bien. C'est tout ce que l'on peut faire à l'heure actuelle. »

Le plan avait été mit à exécution et tout avait l'aire de s'étire dérouler comme prévu, du moins au début. Sept des cadets avaient tirer pile poil en pleine tête sur les titans, avant que les septs autres sur les poutres apparentes ne s'élance alors aussitôt sur eux, ils avaient tous l'air d'avoir réussis leur coup, hormis Sasha et Conny qui avaient viser à coté de la nuque à cause du stress, Sasha était en larme et s'excusait face à la créature qu'elle avait loupé, mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait changer. Ils allaient se faire dévorer tout les, mais Annie et Mikasa était allé à leur rescousse le plus vite possible en achevant les deux titans restants en face d'eux. Sasha sauta sur Mikasa en la remerciant malgré la morve qui coulait de son nez.

Annie était la fille solo de la bande. Elle était arrivé cinquième de la promotion, malgré le fait que pratiquement tout le monde la considérait comme une fille froide, c'était assez étonnant de voir qu'elle venait de sauver la vie de Conny de son plein gré. Malgré les remerciments du petit chauve, elle restait silencieuse, comme toujours d'ailleurs.

En tout cas, ils pouvaient maintenant se ravitaillé et escalader le mur et c'est ce que fit pratiquement tout le monde en criant victoire et en se dirigeant vers le mur intérieur du district de Trost.

Mikasa et Armin étaient remonté sur le toit, avant que Jean, Annie, Berthold et Reiner les rejoignent et observerent à leur tour le titans qui se déchaînaient toujours autant. Mais il était en mauvais posture face aux autres titans, Ceux là étaient clairement en train de le dévorer et il n'arrivait pas à se libérer.

C'était incompréhensible.

« - Je rêve ou ils sont en train de le bouffer... ? s'écria Armin.

\- Non tu ne rêves pas, c'est vraiment étrange... dit Mikasa en contemplant la scène. Je pensais qu'en découvrant ce qui n'allait pas bien dans ce titan, nous pourrions avancer dans cette situation désespérée, mais bon, tant pis.

\- Si on le laisse complètement se faire dévorer, on n'en apprendra pas plus ! intervint Reiner. Il faut qu'on abatte les titans qui l'entoure.

\- Hein ?! s'écria Jean en se tournant vers le grand blond. Est-ce qu'au moin tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?!

\- Réfléchis Jean. dit Annie en ne quittant pas le titans de ses yeux blasés. Si on arrive à faire de lui un allié, ça pourrait être une bonne chose, tu ne crois pas ? »

Jean restait perturbé à cette idée.

Un autre titan se rapprocha et Armin eu l'air de se crisper d'un coup, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce titan faisant dans les dix mètre avec des cheveux blond-roux. Il recula même un peu avant que Mikasa ne se tourne vers lui d'un air interrogateur.

« - Je...Je le reconnais... C'est lui qui a bouffé Thomas... »

Il fut coupé par un cri venant du titan spécial qui massacraient les autres de son espèce. Il était plus qu'enragé, le titan massacreur se débâta de toutes ses forces en voyant le titan qui avait tué Thomas, Il dégagea un par un les titans qui le dévorait, ca lui avait couté ses bras mais peut importe, il s'apprêtait bien à faire sa fête au titan devant les yeux ronds de chaque membre de la 104ème session de recrutement qui étaient sur le toit.

« - OH NON ! CELUI LA TU ME LE LAISSE IL EST POUR MOI ! » s'écria une voix.

La silhouette se précipita jusqu'au titan avant de lui trancher aussi vite la nuque très profondément avec la manoeuvre tridimensionnelle avant d'atterrir au sol. Ses cheveux gris, cet air déterminé, et cet œil vert. Elle avait l'air épuisé, même si on l'a voyait de dos. Elle respirait vite, on pouvait le voir par ses épaules qui faisait de grans mouvement quand elle reprenait son souffle toute les secondes.

Mikasa clignait des yeux toutes les demis secondes pour être sûr de ce qu'elle voyait, Armin éclata en sanglot dans la totale incompréhension avant de d'essayer de descendre du tout du bâtiment.

« - Mary... !

\- C'est impossible... » souffla l'asiatique en mettant une de ses mains sur sa tête avant de suivre le jeune blond.

Mary ne semblait pas les avoir entendu ni vu, elle se tourna vers le titan massacreur qui avait l'air de s'être calmer en la voyant. Elle semblait crispé face à lui, qui sait pourquoi. En fixant ses bras arrachés avant de se mettre à ricaner nerveusement malgré les larmes qui voulaient montés.

« - On peut clairement dire que t'y es pas allé de main morte... »

Il sembla grogner un instant avant de totalement s'écrouler au sol devant elle. Il ne bougeait plus et elle non plus. Elle semblait attendre un quelconque miracle ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle voulait se mettre à pleurer, mais elle restait face au titan écroulé devant elle.

« - Lève-toi... »

Armin et Mikasa courait jusqu'à elle pratiquement les larmes aux yeux un peu plus loin.

« - Parle... »

Cette fois-ci ell avança vers lui mais lentement.

« - Bouge, je t'en supplie... »

Le corps se dissipait de plus en plus sans grand chose d'exceptionnel. Quand on aperçu une étrange silhouette venant de la nuque de ce qui restait de la créature faisant dans les 15 mètres de haut.

Mary avait la tête baissée et semblait vouloir craquer, Armin accéléra le pas, Mikasa ralentit un instant en essayant d'examiner la silhouette qui était sortit du titan.

Puis elle s'arrêta complètement pendant un instant. Juste un léger instant, avant de se mettre à accéléré encore plus qu'Armin en éclatant en sanglot tout en serrant les dents.

« - EREN ! »

À ce nom, Mary releva subitement la tête vers le haut du titan qui se dissipait de plus en plus, Eren inconscient dessus. Elle lâcha un soupire plus que rassuré avant de vouloir à son tour s'écrouler au sol en pleurant.

« - MARY ! » cria Armin en la rattrapant de justesse.

Mikasa se tourna vers elle, celle-ci lui fit signe que tout allait bien avant que l'asiatique ne continu sa route jusqu'au jeune brun. Elle le prit dans ses bras en craquant complètement.

Elle ne comptait pas le lâcher pendant un moment et le serrait de toute ses forces.

« - Mary... »

Celle-ci avait les yeux rivés sur l'impulsif et avait les larmes qui voulaient toute seule en souriant avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Armin qui venait de l'appeler. Il avait l'air beaucoup trop triste et l'analysait.

Elle semblait épuisée et avait des brulures superficielles au visage, c'est les blessures qu'on pouvait vinoir visiblement en tout cas. elle regarda un moment son ami avant de sourire comme une gamine en ricanant.

« - Je t'ai manqué mon camarade ? »

Il voulait s'effondrer exactement comme elle, tandis que les quatres autres camarades restaient bouche bée de la situation du haut du tout du QG. Le petit blond releva la tête vers Mikasa et Eren et se crispa, il avait de nouveau sa jambe et son bras qu'il avait perdu il y a quelques heures.

Il ne comprenant pas la situation, personne n'aurait réellement pu la comprendre pour être honnête.

« - Hey blondinet... chuchota la grisée au blond derrière elle. J'ai déjà frôlé la mort, tu ne vas quand même pas me faire vivre ça encore une fois en m'étouffant dans tes bras si ? »

Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il l'a serrait beaucoup trop, son regard passait d'elle à Eren toutes les secondes.

« - Je... Je comprends pas je... je vous ai vu vous... »

Il desserra son amie avant de la regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Mary... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé... ? »

Elle soupira avant de se tourner vers Eren et Mikasa devant eux, les choses étaient allé beaucoup trop vite pour la grisée, elle essayait de remettre toutes les actions qui s'étaient deroulés en bonne position dans sa cervelle, en bonne place. Elle avait mal à la tête, elle aurait préféré être inconsciente comme son camarade, au moins, elle aurait été tranquille pendant un moment, le reste des cadets les rejoignèrent tout aussi choqué qu'Armin et Mikasa. Mary leur sourit légèrement en leur faisant un léger signe de la main. Mikasa commença à se calmer peu à peu tout en continuant de serrer son frère, elle se tourna vers Mary, toujours les larmes aux yeux et les dents serrés. La jeune fille à l'œil se mit à ricaner légèrement.

« - Au moins, on peut dire que j'ai à peu près tenu ma promesse... »

La jeune asiatique lâcha un soupire forcé avant de lui sourire légèrement.

Ce quatrio était encore loin de partir en fumée, c'était un groupe d'amis plus dit à cuir qu'il n'en avait l'air.

« - Autant commencé par ce dont je me souviens... » soupira Mary en se tournant vers ses deux amis d'enfance.

( 4019 mots )


	6. La grisée et la bête

Il faisait beaucoup trop noir à son goût, pour lui ce n'était pas normal. Il détestait cette impression parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était mort, et ça, c'était hors de question pour lui.

Eren se rappelait qui tendait le bras vers son camarade devant lui, il était en sanglot et voulait l'aider malgré la peur et les larmes qui s'affichaient sur son visage. Les choses étaient allées beaucoup trop vite. Il avait fait noir en un rien de temps ensuite. Oui, c'était allé beaucoup trop vite.

Le temps était loin de s'être écoulé et pourtant, il pensait n'être éveiller depuis un moment, il ouvrit les yeux, lentement certe, mais il les ouvrit.

Il n'avait pas l'ai réellement présent au début, il fixait rien et semblait dans un autre monde, comme s'il arrêtait de se battre et qu'il acceptait la vérité en face. Bien sûr, il n'était pas réellement éveiller, c'est juste en remettant à peut près tout ce qui venait de se passer qu'il ouvrit vraiment ses pupilles. Il en avait sursauté tellement il prenait compte de la situation.

Il regardait autour de lui malgré la difficulté pour lui et vit plusieurs cadavres qui flottaient sur un liquide rouge, qu'était juste le sang de tout ceux ici, le jeune brun baignait littéralement dans une marre de sang et la frayeur le prit.

Il se souvient de tout, absolument tout. Sa rage contre ce titan. Un autre qui lui bouffe la jambe. Mary sur le point de se faire dévorer. Lui essayant de la sauver. Et lui ici.

Son regard changea de nouveau d'expression, un vide qui ne se comblait pas. Un vide permanent, il ne voulait plus regarder autour de lui, il voulait se faire tout petit face à tout ce qui l'entourait.

Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, c'est ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de répéter sans cesse à voix haute, dans sa tête, dans tout son être. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

Il avait promit de tous les éliminer jusqu'au dernier et maintenant, il n'allait pouvoir rien faire du tout, à part contempler sa mort imminente, un homme dans le ventre d'un titan, avec une jambe et un bras en moins était officielement un homme mort. Et malgré sa rage incomparable à celle des autres, il l'avait très bien compris, et les larmes commencaient à couler le long de des joues toute seule.

En refermant pendant un instant ses yeux, juste un instant, il eut comme une révélation, une grande révélation.

Il était maintenant prit par la panique la plus énorme qu'on pouvait avoir, avant de regarder à nouveau autour de lui avec encore une fois quelque chose qui avait changer dans son regard. Et se mit à hurler.

« - MARY !!! »

Aucune réponse. Et ça, ce n'était clairement pas plaisant pour l'impulsif. Il se mit à se tourner dans tout les sens, même à fouiller malgré le fait que ça le dégoûtait, il le faisait, les larmes coulaient toujours mais il cachait avec sa haine à présent. Il fouillait l'emcomble de cet endroit répugnant jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve des cheveux gris qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien. Ces cheveux qui ne faisait que le charier tous les jours depuis si longtemps qu'il connaîssait la jeune fille.

À ce moment-là, peut importe le fait qu'il se sentait faible ou qu'il lui manquait des membres, il se précipita quand même aussi vite qu'il le pouvait jusqu'à sa camarade. Il l'avait relever assez brutalement de son seul bras. Mais c'était compréhensif, le visage de Mary n'était pas à la surface et qui sait depuis combien de temps maintenant...

Quand il la releva, elle était inconsciente, et ça, ça réussit à encore plus à rendre malade le jeune brun qui la tenait. Il resta silencieux un moment, juste un moment en fixant le visage mouillé de sang de Mary, il ne savait même pas si elle respirait, et c'est qui lui faisait peur. Il serra les dents avant de faire à nouveau passer sa colère avant sa tristesse.

« - MARY !!! cria l'impulsif en la secouant violement. HÉ !!! »

Il l'avait toujours pas de réponse mais il continuait quand même de la secouer violement en se retenant de lâcher une quelconques larmes.

« - PUTAIN MARY !!! »

Il avait crier avec beaucoup trop d'affolement avant de la frapper vers la poitrine. En faisant ça, il avait entendu comme un petit cris s'échappant de la gorge de la grisée avant qu'elle ne recrache ce liquide rouge qui lui bloquait la gorge. Elle toussait encore et encore pendant un long moment, et Eren ne disait rien, il la regardait avec le soulagement et la tristesse la plus énorme qu'une personne pouvait avoir.

Mary commençait à se calmer petit à petit avant de regarder à son tour son camarade d'un regard neutre un instant avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard dépité de son ami d'enfance.

« - E... Eren... » chuchota la grisée d'une voix cassée.

Lui, lui lâcha quand même un sourire des plus grand avant de se rapprocher légèrement d'elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« - C'est bon Mary t'en fais pas ! Tu t'en est sortie alors... tu... »

Il s'interrompu. Laissant un enorme silence dans l'endroit le plus immonde que le monde ai connu. Il se rendait à nouveau compte des choses, pendant que Mary essayait de comprendre la situation à son tour. Mais la grisée, elle, comprit très vite tout ce qui venait de se produire et se raidit beaucoup trop vite, avant de se tourner brutalement vers son camarade, ou plutot vers son bras qui lui manquait. Puis le silence avait repris. Eren ne disait plus rien et ses yeux n'étaient maintenant qu'un vide profond. Même s'il s'était donné tant de mal pour sauver la jeune fille, ça ne changeais rien, ils étaient quand même morts tous les deux. Et rien n'allait changer ça. Ça n'avait servi à rien. Eren Jäger perdu absolument tout espoir.

« - Non, non, non, non... »

Il regarda sa camarade qui n'arrêtait pas de répéter ce mot avec la voix qui se cassait de plus en plus. Elle aussi, les larmes commençait à monter. Elle avait mit ses mains sur sa tête comme pour essayer de se résonnée, mais c'est ce que ça allait changer au fait qu'elle était dans le chemin d'une mort certaine ? Absolument rien.

Malgré le fait qu'Eren l'appelait avec une voix certe basse, mais quand meme entendante, elle ne l'écoutait pas et commençait à pleurer, comme si elle s'était retenu depuis trop longtemps. Mais elle gardait les yeux grand ouvert pendant que les larmes coulaient encore et encore. Elle ne pouvait maintenant plus s'arrêter et colla sa tête contre le torse d'Eren qui la fixait avec le même regard vide. Puis elle ferma enfin les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus voir ce monde horrible et ferma les yeux et en pleurant encore et encore.

« - M... Mary... trembla Eren en commençant a pleurer. Arrête...

\- P...Pourquoi... ? chuchota celle-ci en restant blotit contre le jeune brun. Pourquoi est ce qu'ils nous prennent toujours tout... Pourquoi est ce qu'ils prennent nos rêves comme bon leur chante...? Pourquoi... »

Mary continuait de sangloter en ayant plus la force faire quoi que ce soit d'autre pendant qu'Eren la regardait les larmes coulant le long de ses joues... C'était la fin et ils ne pourront pas revenir en arrière, ils vont mourir dans le ventre d'un titan infâme en s'ayant entraîné l'un l'autre dans la chute...

« - Maman... Papa... »

En entendant ces deux mots, Eren rouvrit les yeux vers Mary qui ne bougeait plus, elle ne faisait que chuchoter quelques mots.

« - Désolé... Désolé... j'suis désolée... »

Eren tourna ses yeux humides sur les mains de la jeune fille qui ne faisait que sangloter depuis tout à l'heure. Elles étaient toujours aussi abimés depuis le temps, les cicatrices étaient voyante, elle avait vraiment donner toute sa force pour essayer l'impossible il y'a cinq ans. Et c'est comme ça que le brun se souvint de tout, la chute de Shiganshina, la chute de Maria, sa mère se fairedévorer devant ses yeux par ces créature infâme.

Et sa promesse d'extérminer tous les titans de ce monde, jusqu'au dernier en serrant justement les mains de Mary qui étaient ensanglantées ce jour là.

« - Bordel non ! » s'écria Eren en faisant sursauté la jeune fille a l'oeil vert juste quelques centimètre en dessous de lui.

Elle releva la tête vers lui avec des grand yeux ronds, lui aussi la regardait, mais avec un tout autre regard que tout à l'heure, ce n'était plus de la colère, mais de la haine profonde.

« - Eren...

\- On ne va pas abandonner ! continua de crier celui-ci en prenant l'une des mains de sa camarade par la grande surprise de celle-ci qui avait le visage trempé par ses larmes. On... On doit encore voir la mer ! Et je dois aussi les éradiquer de ce monde... Tous jusqu'au dernier ! Je dois y veiller personnellement ! On mourra pas ici ! »

Après ses paroles, Mary voulait ouvrir la bouche, mais une once d'un éclair jaillit comme de nulle part autour d'eux, comme de la magie, ce qui rendu bouche bée la jeune grisée qui fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

« - Qu'est ce que... »

Soudain, une énorme main jaillit en dehors de la gueule du titan qui avait avalé Mary et Eren, ce qui le fit s'écrouler au sol. Quelque chose avait l'air de se déchaîner de l'intérieur avant de déchirer le ventre de la créature en deux pour en sortir. Un titan de quinze mètres de haut y sortit et se leva pour lui écraser la nuque d'un coup sec avec son pied, avant de se mettre à hurler de pleins poumons. Puis il déposa Mary qu'il tenait dans sa mains sur un toit voisin, en ayant l'air de s'être attendrit juste un instant, avant de croiser le regard d'un autre titan de petite taille qui forçait sur lui.

Mary toussa de pleins poumons avant de cracher un petit peu de sang qui, fois-ci, venait de son corps. Elle sentait que son visage était chaud, ainsi que toutes les parties de son corps, ses vêtements semblaient troués de quelques endroits et sa peau lui faisait mal.

« - Bordel... Mais qu'est ce... ! »

Elle sursauta violement en entendant le titan devant elle hurler de nouveau avant de frapper le titan qui avait sauter vers lui avec une grande violence, elle en avait reculer de quelques mètres tellement elle ne comprenait pas la situation. Son poil s'était accéléré et elle devisageait la créature aux cheveux légèrement long qui était en train d'écraser le titan, encore, encore et encore sans s'arrêter. Elle connaissait très bien cette rage envers les titans, il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique personne pour elle qui pouvait dégager un telle haine mais ça restait impossible et pourtant...

« - Eren... » chuchota-t-elle en fixant le titan tout en tremblant de tous ses membres pendant un instant.

Celui-ci continuait d'écraser la nuque du titan sans même avoir l'air de se lacer. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête...

« - ...Tous les buter... »

Eren avait dit ça avec un sourire malsain au visage, mais il ne semblait pas entièrement réveiller. Le blond a ses cotés le secoua légèrement avec hésitation.

« - ... Eren ? » appela Armin en ne quittant pas son camarade des yeux.

Le jeune brun aux yeux turquoise revint enfin à la réalité et sursauta d'un coup en se tournant vers son ami, puis regarda autour de lui avant de se raidir.

« - Hein ?! »

Plusieurs soldats venant de la garnison les encerclaient, les flingues à la mains, ils semblaient complètement effrayés, mais de quoi, c'était la question. Ils ne lâchaient pas Armin, Mikasa, Mary et Eren des yeux.

En entendant la voix de leur camarade, Mikasa et Mary, qui étaient toutes les deux devant les soldats de la garnison en position de défense au cas où les choses tournaient mal, se tournèrent en même temps vers Eren.

« -Eren ! dit Mary avec du soulagement dans la voix.

\- Mary...

\- Eren ! dit Armin en regardant autour de lui, non rassuré. Mary nous a expliquée ce dont elle se souvenait ! C'est à toi de faire un effort maintenant !

\- Quoi ? Mais... »

Il s'interrompu un instant en regardant les soldats de la garnison qui les entouraient avec la peur au visage, en dressant leur lames vers eux en tremblant. Il se mit à fixer son bras qui avait repoussé, puis Mary qui avait toujours le visage brûlé au second degrés. Tout ça pour lui n'avait été qu'un rêve, mais maintenant, il y'avait toutes les raison du monde de penser le contraire. Il voulait s'adresser à Mary pour comprendre tout ce qui venait de se passer mais il fut interrompu par le sergent Kitz Woermann de la garnison.

« - Votre comportement a tous les quatre montre que vous êtes des traîtres de la cause humaine !!! s'écria celui-ci en s'adressant au quatres amis d'enfance. Par conséquent, je suis dans l'obligation d'ordonner votre exécution! Au moindre geste ou tentative de fuite, vous allez bouffer du boulet de canon ! C'est moi qui vous le dis ! On tirera sans la moindre hésitation ! »

Eren se tourna vers les canon qui étaient en haut du mur, et pointés sur eux, il se crispa d'un coup et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« - C'est quoi ce délire... ? » dit-il à petite voix.

\- Je vais aller droit au but soldat Jäger ! continua le sergent Kitz. Qu'est-ce que tu es au juste ?! Un humain ou un titan ?! »

Après cette question, pratiquement tous les membres de la garnison eurent les yeux remplient avec encore plus de peur qu'il y'a quelques secondes, comme s'ils fixaient un monstre sanguinaire. Est-ce que c'était ça que le sergent Kitz essayait d'insinuer ? C'était ce que se disait l'impulsif en tout cas...

Eren se redressa legerement en évitant tout geste brusque avant de bien faire face au sergent de la garnison.

« - Je... Je ne comprends pas le sens de votre question ! »

Kitz resta silencieux un instant en fixant le jeune homme avant de se mettre à crier encore plus, dans l'énervement de l'incompréhension de la situation. C'était le plus effrayé de tous.

« - Arrête de jouer au plus fin avec moi sale monstre ! Essaye seulement de recommencer et on te réduira en poussière sur le champ et tu n'auras même pas le temps de reprendre ta véritable forme ! »

C'était normal qu'ils aient tous peur comme ça, ils étaient nombreux à avoir vu ce qui s'était passé, certains étaient la quand Eren est sortit de ce titan. Ils étaient en pleine invasion dans l'enceinte du mur Rose. Ils se foutaient bien que l'impulsif soit un soldat promu par le roi ou autre. C'était absolument normal pour le sergent Kitz Woermann d'éliminer Eren Jäger, qui pour lui, était bien plus qu'une menace. Le titan cuirassé pourrait arriver à tout moment pour détruire la porte intérieur du district de Trost. Leur existence elle-même est en jeu, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de prendre des risques. Pour Kitz, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, lui et ses hommes avec le jeune brun, c'était aussi simple que ça. Mais ils n'essayaient pas de comprendre...

« - Notre stratégie défensive est on ne peut plus claire... dit une jeune fille avec des lunettes en s'adressant à au sergent. Je doute qu'on ait de lui la moindre information qui en vaille la peine, capitaine. Comme vous le dites, c'est une perte de temps.

\- Je n'en serai pas aussi sur a ta place. » dit une voix de l'autre côté du sergent Woermann.

Celui-ci se tourna vers le jeune garçon au cheveux brun clair qui était à sa gauche en fronçant les sourcils. La jeune fille en fit de même, mais avec un regard plutôt agacée. Pratiquement toutes les filles de garnison qui étaient présentes se tournèrent vers lui aussitôt pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

« - Je comprends que le temps presse et que les choses sont confuse, mais on pourrait au moins essayer de comprendre la situation avant de prendre une quelconque décision qu'on pourrait regretter. La peur que vous éprouvez ne devrait pas mettre en cause votre choix capitaine. »

Kitz n'avait même pas eu le temps de répliquer énervé, La jeune fille aux court cheveux gris répliqua à sa place en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Est-ce que tu insinues que le capitaine Woermann a peur ?!

\- Ne soit pas bête Rico... continua Le jeune brun en se tournant vers celle-ci avec un petit sourire en coin. Si tu oses me dire qu'aucun d'entre nous n'est effrayé en ce moment même, je te croirais autant que je crois que toutes les filles ici présentes ne sont pas dingue de moi !

\- Pauvre frimeur... siffla Rico entre ses dents. Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ? Qu'on fasse ami ami avec lui peut être ?

\- Regarde-les... soupira le jeune garçon en faisant un signe de tête vers le quatuor. Ils ont l'air tout autant effrayé que nous, eux-même ne doivent même pas comprendre la situation.

\- Arrête un peu ! commença à crier la jeune fille. Ils ont peur parce qu'ils savent qu'ils vont se faire décimer et qu'ils n'ont aucun moyen de s'échapper avant ça !

\- C'est marrant ! ricana le jeune brun clair en regardant sa camarade. J'ai comme l'impression que tu veux toujours avoir raison sur tout ! »

Rico sembla agacé par le fait qu'il lui tienne tête et serra les poings avec du rouge aux joues.

« - Je veux simplement protéger mes camarades d'une mort qu'ils pourraient risquer d'avoir si on ne réagit pas et que ce soldat ici présent se décident à montrer sa véritable identité ! Toi Flo, la seule chose que tu protèges, c'est ta réputation du plus gros frimeur de fille de l'humanité !

\- Pas la peine de crier, je suis à deux mètre de toi tu sais Riri !

\- Espèce de...!

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! s'écria le capitaine Woermann, faisant sursauter la totalité de ses hommes ici présents. ICI C'EST MOI QUI COMMANDE, ET C'EST MOI QUI PREND LES DÉCISIONS, JE N'AI PAS DE TEMPS A PERDRE AVEC UNE QUERELLE D'AMOUREUX COMME LA VOTRE ! EST CE QUE C'EST BIEN CLAIR ?! »

Rico sembla grogner en ayant entendu "querelle d'amoureux" et montra une mine boudeuse en détournant les yeux de son camarade, lui semblait avoir un air satisfait au visage et détourna aussi.

« - F.. Flo a raison ! s'écria une des soldats de la garnison en fermant les yeux, comme si elle avait honte d'avoir dit ce qu'elle avait dit, le rouge aux joues. On prend la mauvaise décision en le tuant capitaine ! Si on fait ça, on n'en saura pas plus ! »

Plusieurs autres filles acquiescèrent suite à cette idée en fixant le jeune homme comme pour espérer de la gratitude de sa part comme pour se rassurer, ce qui laissa échapper un léger "lèche-cul" de la bouche de la grisée aux cheveux courts qui continuait de bouder dans son coin.

« - Vous allez pas bien ?! s'écria un des membres de la garnison. C'est une chance inéspérée ! Si on l'abbat maintenant, on aura plus aucun problème !

\- Oui ! s'en écris un autre en dévisageant Eren. Tuons-le tant qu'il a forme humaine. »

À ces mots, Mikasa et Mary avancèrent légèrement face aux soldats ou les entouraient.

« - Autant vous prévenir... dit la jeune asiatique d'une voix sombre. Notre spécialité à moi et mon amie ici présente, c'est la chair, et surtout le déchiquetage de cette dernière...

\- Avancez un peu trop près en on vous fera un plaisir de vous la montrer... repris Mary en prenant une de ses lames. Si quelqu'un veut finir avec cette merveille en pleine cervelle, libre à lui de s'approcher, je lui ferai avec plaisir une démonstration. »

Certains se crispèrent face au deux jeune filles qui ne semblait clairement pas rigoler, tandis qu'Armin et Eren restaient derrière leurs gardes du corps.

« - Capitaine. dit Ian en s'approchant. J'ai lu leur dossier. Ce sont Mikasa Ackerman et Mary Renia. Arrivées première et deuxième dans leur promotion, elles sont plutôt précieuse. Si on les tue, cela pourrait grandement affecté les forces humaine. »

Le capitaine Woermann restait silencieux mais gardait bien ça dans un coin de sa tête, mais difficile de se concentrer avec la peur, l'incompréhension et surtout, deux soldats qui le fixaient, attendant qu'il choisisse son camp. Comprenant qu'il allait encore s'énerver, Rico et Flo changèrent leur yeux de direction pour éviter une autre remarque de sa part.

« - A... Attendez ! dit Armin d'une voix cassée. Ça ne sert à rien de se battre contre des hommes, je pense qu'on devrait fuir pendant qu'ils en est encore temps !

\- Je me fiche de ce que je dois combattre ! dit sèchement Mikasa d'un regard assassin adressé à la garnison. Je refuse de laisser Eren se faire tuer et je pense que Mary pense exactement comme moi.

\- Bien sur que oui... dit celle-ci.

\- Mary arrête ! trembla le blond en ayant peur de s'approcher, pensant à ce que la garnison pourrait faire. Tu n'es pas en état, ce serait une perte de temps ! »

Elle ne répondit et se contentait de scruté le moindre fait et geste des soldats en face d'elle. Armin déglutit les larmes aux yeux en se tournant à son tour.

« - S'il vous plaît ! Laissez-nous simplement nous expliquer comme vous l'avez dit ! N'importe qui... N'importe qui serait mort de trouille face à une situation qu'il ne comprend pas ! »

Flo resta neutre avant de se tourner de nouveau vers on capitaine, se foutant bien de s'il allait lui crier dessus ou autre.

« - Capitaine, remettez en cause votre décision, il le faut.

\- On dirait bien que tu es attentionné même envers les hommes... siffla de nouveau Rico avant de se tourner à son tour vers Kitz prête à riposter. Capitaine !

\- JE VOUS AI DÉJÀ DIS DE VOUS TAIRE TOUS LES DEUX ! » hurla Woermann en ne regardant même pas les deux soldats, on aurait même dit que sa voix allait se briser tellement il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Eren regarda un instant ses camarade avant de se déconcentrer de nouveau à son bras et sa jambe en tremblant légèrement, il essayait comme il peut de tout reprendre depuis le début. Le capitaine Kitz avait bien dit qu'il était sortit d'un titan. Si tout ça n'était pas un rêve que venait de faire Eren, ça voulait dire que son bras et sa jambe qui avait été arrachés aurait repoussés, exactement comme un titan. Il se mit à voir rouge.

« - JE TE LE REDEMANDE UNE DERNIERE FOIS ! cria Woermann au jeune Jäger. QU'EST-CE QUE TU ES AU JUSTE ?

\- Je... ! » commença le jeune brun en relevant la tête vers toute cette situation foireuse.

Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se foire, il n'y avait pas que sa vie qui était en jeu en ce moment même. Ses trois amies se tournèrent vers lui, comme si eux même avait peur de la réponse. Non, Mary le regardait avec une autre expression, qu'était la confiance. Elle le fixait avec sérieux comme pour l'encourager, ou comme si elle se foutait bien de ce qu'il allait dire, elle croyait en lui comme elle l'avait d'ailleurs toujours fait. Pour elle, il a toujours été ce qu'il a été, cette question ne devrait même pas être posé, et elle le pensait autant que lui.

« - JE SUIS UN HUMAIN !

\- C'EST BON ?! s'écria la grisée en se tournant vers la garnison. VOUS AVEZ EU VOTRE RÉPONSE ?! »

Le silence régna ensuite pendant un long moment, malgré le fait que certain essayait de déchiffrer le regard de Kitz Woermann, c'était indéchiffrable. On entendait maintenant que le vent qui soufflait encore et encore. Mary et Mikasa restaient méfiante et restait en position de contre attaque au moindre geste, Armin et Eren tremblaient de tous leur membres. Ce silence était aussi lourd que si on portait une maison pour les quatre amie.

« - Je vois... dit enfin le capitaine Kitz. Ne nous en voulez pas... Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix. »

Le souffle se coupa un instant dans chaque corps du quatuor lorsque le capitaine Woermann leva la main en signe de confirmation du tirage du boulet de canon à leur gauche. Flo se contenta de détourner les yeux suite à la décision de son capitaine, et même si Rico était soulagée que Kitz fasse ce choix, elle n'était pas pour autant fière que des gens soit tuée et fit pareil que Flo à ce moment là. Mikasa se crispa à son tour.

« - ARMIN ! MARY ! EREN ! ON SE CASSE !» hurla celle-ci en attrapant Eren sur son épaule.

Mary la suivit aussitôt en serrant les dents tandis qu'Eren se mit à se débattre de l'étreinte de sa soeur.

« - NON ! MIKASA ! »

Il regarda un instant autour de lui, se disant ue tout ça était impossible, la pire humiliation pour lui était quand même de se faire tuer par des humains. Il lâcha un léger gémissement de colère avant que son attention ne soit attirer par une clef qui était autour de son cou. Rien qu'en l'ayant vu, il se mit à voir des choses lointaine et sombre...

Il entendait la voix de son père.

Avant la chute de Shiganshina, Grisha lui avait montré cette clef et lui avais dis que quand il reviendrait de son rendez-vous, il lui montrerait une salle au sous-sol qu'il avait toujours gardée secrète.

Si ce n'était que ça encore ce serait normal de s'en souvenir, vu que pour Eren, c'était une de ses dernière discussion avec son père avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Mais il ne s'était jamais souvenu qu'il avait cette clef autour du coup depuis tout ce temps. Et c'est alors que surgit un autre souvenir. Une discussion avec son père plus récente et pourtant, qu'à sa mémoire, il n'avait jamais eu.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans une forêt et Grisha lui avait donner la clef en disant a son fils qu'à chaque fois qu'il la verras, il devra se souvenir qu'elle est indispensable pour aller au sous-sol. Il continuait de parler en disant qu'il ne pouvait rien lui expliquer pour le moment mais qu'un jour, Eren devra aller dans le sous-sol et il connaîtra la vérité, il devra reconquérir le mur Maria et atteindre le sous-sol.

Malgré que la tête de l'impulsif lui faisait horriblement mal, il continuait comme il pouvait de se souvenir de cette discussion oubliée avec son père.

Celui-ci avait conclu que si le jeune brun voulait protéger Armin, Mikasa et Mary, il devra accepter ce "pouvoir".

Mary allait continuer sa route, mais vit qu'Armin était complètement sous le choc vis-à-vis de la situation et n'avait pas bouger depuis tout à l'heure.

« - ARMIN ! cria celle-ci en faisant demi-tour pour aller le chercher. BARRE-TOI VITE ! »

Peut importe, c'était trop tard pour fuir, le canon allait tirer, et aucun des quatres n'allaient s'en tirer. Le coup de feu fut lancé quand soudain Eren réussit à se détacher de l'étreinte de la jeune asiatique et lui attrapa le bras avant de courir jusqu'à Armin et Mary. Malgré le fait que ça semblait trop tard de faire quoi que ce soit, Eren arriva jusqu'à eux avant de les entourer tous les trois de ses bras en fixant le boulet de canon qui arriva à toute vitesse, puis se mordit la main brutalement.

Avant même qu'ils n'aient pu comprendre la situation, la garnison vit un éclair surprenant ainsi qu'une explosion qui les fit tous reculer de peur. Ils n'avaient pas clairement vu ce qui s'était passé et là encore moins, la fumée du boulet de canon Les empêchait de voir ci celui-ci était arrivé à sa cible.

Kitz restait figé, tandis que le reste des soldats se rapprochèrent un peu pour voir une quelconque silhouette ou autre. C'est lorsque la fumée se dissipa peu à peu que les expressions de chacun changèrent tout à coup en une peur incomparable, ils se mirent tous à reculer de nouveau sans aucune exception. Certains même se mirent à hurler de frayeur.

« - Putain, la vache... » lâcha Flo en contemplant la scène, tout comme Rico qui s'était crispé autant que Woermann.

Un énorme carcasse de titan face à eux, qui avait arrêté le boulet de canon, et protégés Armin, Mikasa et Mary. Ils étaient tous les trois à l'intérieur et sans aucune égratignure...

L'humanité avait encore une fois toujours autant de surprise...

~ 4685 mots ~


	7. Le courage d'un peutre

Le silence régnait depuis un moment maintenant. Aucun membre de la garnison n'osaient ouvrir la bouche avant que le sergent Woermann ne donne un ordre, mais celui-ci avait cessé de fonctionner depuis un moment maintenant.

Le bruit de l'explosion avait attiré pas mal de cadet vers la ou était la garnison et les trois amis sans aucune égratignure à l'intérieur de la carcasse de ce titan. La fumée était quand même présenté et les empêchait de voir si un d'entre eux bougeait ou autre. Milasa et Mary restaient calme tandis qu'Armin semblait complètement chamboulé.

« - Qu... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé... ? J... J'ai entendu un énorme bruit du boulet de canon et...

\- Eren nous a protégé du boulet de canon. coupa Mikasa en se tournant vers son camarade. Cette information est suffisante pour l'instant.

\- O... Oui... » acquiesça celui-ci avant de se taire pour de bon.

La grisée échangea un regard avec l'asiatique avant qu'une ombre ne s'approche brusquement d'eux.

« - Hé ! s'écria Eren en les regardant. Ça va ?! Vous n'avez rien ?! »

Mary acquiesça tandis que les deux autres camarades restaient neutre avant qu'Armin n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche avec un air encore plus paniqué que quelques minutes.

« - Eren, qu'est ce que tu as fais ?!

\- Ne me demande pas, je n'en sais absolument rien ! »

Il se stoppe un instant avant de fixer la fumée qui se dégageait du titan dans lequel il venait de sortir de la nuque. Vu la chaleur qui se dégageait, le cadavre était clairement en train de se décomposer de la même manière que le corps d'un titan. Pour l'instant, aucun mouvement du côté des soldats, pour les jeunes amis, soit ils tentent toujours de jauger la situation, soit ils sont complètement abasourdis, mais ça ne durera clairement pas. Ils allaient forcément passer à l'offensive un moment où un autre. Apres ce qu'ils viennent de voir, ce serait plutôt incroyable qu'ils veuillent bien tendre l'oreille pour des explications, ils en étaient pratiquement tous conscient.

« - ... Par contre je me suis souvenu d'une chose. dit Eren en se tournant vers ses trois camarades en leur montrant la clef qu'il avait autour du coup. Le sous-sol, celui de mon ancienne maison. Mon père m'a dit que je devais y retourner, et qu'une fois là-bas, je comprendrais tout ! »

Il se tourna vers le titan qui commençait à disparaître petit à petit.

« - C'est lui qui est à l'origine de ce que je suis. Si ça se trouve, je découvrirais même ce que sont les titans... »

Il s'arrêta de parler. Comme s'il avait l'impression que s'il continuait, il allait exploser telle une grenade. Il n'était pas qu'énerver, il avait la rage. Des milliers de soldats du bataillon d'exploration sont morts en tentant d'obtenir cette information cruciales pour la survie de l'humanité, alors qu'elles sommeillaient tranquillement depuis tout ce temps dans la cave du jeune Jäger. Pour lui, c'était absurde.

Il ne savait même pas où son père était depuis maintenant cinq longues années, C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé d'ailleurs.

Voyant bien qu'il voulait se mettre à taper sur quelques chose, à crier, à faire tout ce qui pouvait émincer sa rage, Mary se rapprocha de lui pour lui faire face, ce qu'il remarqua pertinemment.

« - Eren, je sais ce que tu penses toi et ton impulsivité, mais là je ne pense clairement pas que ce soit le moment de se soucier de ça vu notre situation... Tu piges ?

\- Exact. confirma Mikasa en regardant autour d'elle. Pour l'instant, on a d'autres priorité à gérer. »

Le jeune brun resta silencieux avant que le corps du titan derrière eux ne s'écrasent au sol, dégageant encore plus de chaleur et de fumée, ce qui complique les choses pour la garnison qui n'arrivait toujours pas à bien analyser la situation. Le quatuor lui, restait silencieux depuis tout à l'heure maintenant. Les trois regardaient Eren, et lui regardait le sol en ayant l'air de réfléchir à la situation.

Il en conclu.

« - Je dois m'éclipser d'ici et vite. »

À leur grande surprise, c'est Armin qui avait réagit le plus vite par rapport à Mary et Mikasa.

« - C... Comment est ce que tu comptes t'y prendre ? Et pour aller où ?

\- Peut importe, ce qui compte, C'est que j'aille voir ce qu'il y'a dans ce fameux sous-sol... Je n'ai qu'à me transformer une nouvelle fois en titan...

\- Parce que tu peux faire ça à volonté ?! s'écria de nouveau le petit blond.

\- Je n'en suis pas absolument certain, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est jouable... »

Pour lui, c'était un peu comme quand tu décides de faire un geste avec ton bras. Le corps bouge sans que tu aies besoin de te demander comment fonctionne le mécanisme. Tout à l'heure, inconsciemment, le réflexe d'Eren avait été de les protéger du boulet de canon, C'est pour ça que l'effet était limité et très bref.

Pour Armin, les choses étaient confuse de son côté, tout comme il pensait qu'elles étaient confuse du côté d'Eren qui commençait à respirer bruyamment. Il ne savait pas si le jeune brun était un titan ou s'il pouvait en invoquer un qu'il pouvait contrôler. Personne n'était clairement capable de le dire pour le moment...

« - Ce coup si, je vais mettre le paquet... dit Eren d'une voix coupée par ses souffle bruyant. Je vais en faire surgir un d'au moins quinze mètres, comme celui qui a rétamé ses congénères...

\- Hé... appela la jeune fille a l'œil vert en posant une main sur l'épaule de son camarade. Respire s'il te plait, c'est flippant la... Et en plus tu saignes du nez... »

Eren fronça les sourcils avant de se rendre compte que du rouge coulait de son nez.

« - Tu as une mine horrible... dit Armin d'une voix basse. Et ta respiration et hatelante... Ça se voit que quelque chose ne va pas dans ton corps...

\- Peut être mais là... soupira l'autre garçon de la bande en s'essuyant le nez. Je n'ai pas le temps de me soucier de mon état de santé. J'ai deux plan d'action à vous soumettre. Si vous n'essayez pas de me couvrir, ils devraient au moins vous laissez la vie sauve, ce sera déjà ça. De mon côté, je vous ai déjà causé suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça, j'agirais seul. »

Armin recommençait à trembler en serrant les dents comme quand il était enfant et qu'on venait l'embêter.

« - C'est de la folie... »

Ils restèrent de nouveau silencieux pendant un moment à se regarder chacun sans pouvoir décrypter l'expression de l'autre. Mikasa se prépara à ouvrir la bouche quand Mary se mit à soupirer en levant la main tout en fermant les yeux en signe de sage.

« - Laisse Mimi, je vais te faire économiser de la salive. dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Eren un sourire nerveux en coin. On sait tous très bien que sans nous, tu mourras stupidement rien qu'en ayant sauté du mur comme un con, alors laisse tomber. Tu sais très bien que Mikasa t'accompagnera, et moi aussi d'ailleurs !

\- C'est hors de question ! siffla le brun en regardant les deux jeunes filles. Cette fois-ci personne ne me suit si vous ne voulez pas avoir plus d'ennuis !

\- Comme si les ennuis, c'était pas mon domaine ! ricana la grisée en le frappant. J'ai déjà frôler la mort plus de fois que mon âge alors franchement j'ai rien de plus à perdre !

\- Non ! cria Eren en lui attrapant le bras. Mary je rigole pas ! Tu...

\- Eren. coupa la jeune fille à l'écharpe rouge. Tu l'as entendu, tu ne nous feras pas changer d'avis. Laisse tomber. »

Tandis qu'elles ripostaient et qu'Eren continuait de leur tenir tête, Armin restait silencieux en les fixant avec une légère tristesse au visage. Pour lui, les soldats de la garnison n'avaient pas l'air d'être prêt à se lancer dans une mêlée. Il leur faudra encore au minimum une vingtaine de seconde pour recharger le canon, et C'est durant cet intervalle qu'Eren devra prendre le large...

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il repenssait à tout ces moment où Eren, Mary et Mikasa étaient la pour le protéger contre les abrutis de la ville lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeune. Parce que c'était sûrement leur fin imminente peut-être. En tout cas, en revoyant ça, il ne s'était dit qu'une seule chose, celle qu'il sera rester un lâche jusqu'au bout. Tous les trois, ils volaient tout le temps à son secours, un nombre incalculable de fois, mais lui en revanche, il n'avait jamais été fichu de leur rendre le moindre service en retour. Est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment parler d'amitié réciproque dans ses conditions ? Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait prétendre les suivre alors que de toute manière, il ne serai qu'il fardeau pour eux ?

Pour lui, ici et maintenant, c'était une page qui se tournait. Jamais plus ils se seraient réunis tout les quatres.

« - Hallo la terre ? »

Armin sursauta après plusieurs claquement de doigt de Mary devant lui. Il n'avait rien suivit de la conversation après que Mary et Mikasa aient commencer à répliquer qu'elles viendraient avec Eren.

« - P... Pardon... Vous disiez... ? »

Eren sembla surpris qu'il n'ai pas suivit mais comme il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, il devait faire vite.

« - J'ai dis que j'avais deux plan à vous soumettre. Celui que j'ai exposée il y'a quelques minutes, c'était celui de la dernière extrémité. Comme ça, vous savez à quoi vous attendre... Et mon deuxième plan repose entièrement sur toi Armin. »

Celui-ci sembla à nouveau perdu avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent face à son meilleur ami.

« - ... Bitt... ?! Heu, enfin pardon ?!

\- Oui je sais. coupa Eren en soupirant. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais très bien que cette stratégie n'est pas très réaliste. Ça peut paraître fou mais.. Armin, si tu penses pouvoir convaincre les membres de la garnison que je ne suis pas une menace, alors je me remet entièrement à toi. »

Il s'interrompu avant de continuer.

« - Mais si tu ne le sens pas, on laisse tomber et je m'en tiens à mon plan initiale. Mais dépêche-toi on a pas beaucoup de temps. Si c'est oui ou c'est non, dans un cas comme dans l'autre je me fierai à ton choix. »

Armin se mit à serrer les dents en fixant Eren, l'incompréhension aux yeux.

« - Eren... Pourquoi me donner la responsabilité d'un choix aussi mortel... ? »

Il élargit un léger sourire malgré le fait qu'il semblait épuisé avant de s'adresser au jeune garçon.

« - Tu fais toujours le bon choix quand les choses partent en vrille pas vrai ? Je me suis dit que j'allais miser sur ça...

\- D... D'où est ce que tu sors ça ? C'est complètement faux je...

\- Arrête ! À plusieurs reprises. Les occasions n'ont pas manqué ces cinq dernières années. Pour commencer, si tu j'avais pas été prévenir Hannes, Mikasa et moi aurions, tous les deux fini dans la gueule d'un titan. »

Armin resta silencieux en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il avait l'air d'avoir le souffle coupé et des larmes voulaient monter sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi. Mary le regardait avec une légère peine avant de lui sourire. Elle prit son ami chamboulé par les épaules.

« - Crois-nous, tu as toujours su prendre les décisions juste...

\- Non t... »

Il se coupa lui-même avant de continuer hésitant.

« - ... Tu devrais être celle qui le pense le moins Mary... »

Elle savait pertinemment à quoi il pensait et se contenta de soupirer en perdant son sourire qu'elle avait il y'a quelques instant.

« - Ne dis pas n'importe quoi imbécile... Écoute... Je n'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire le jour même mais... Je voulais te dire merci... Merci de m'avoir sauvée ce jour-là, physiquement tout comme moralement...

\- Armin. dit Mikasa. Si t'as une idée en tête, alors je me fierais à ton jugement. »

Il fixait les regard confiant de ses camarades comme s'il ne trouvait pas ça normal. En fait, il était complètement à côté de la plaque. Il était persuadé d'avoir toujours été un bon à rien, un boulet pour eux, mais il avait toi faux. En réalité, leur opinion était tout autre à son égard. Et puis comment est-ce qu'il pourrait encore hésiter après une démonstration comme celle-la ? Les trois personnes qu'il adore et en qui il a une entière confiance remettaient leur vie entre ses mains.

« - Armin... »

Il se leva brusquement, faisant légèrement sursauter ses trois camarades qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds, mais le jeune allemand lui, avait un regard déterminé comme tout.

« - Je vais les convaincre ! Faites-moi confiance ! De votre côté, évitez de les provoquer ! »

Ce message était plutôt adresser à Mary qui l'avait très bien compris, mais n'y répondu pas pour autant.

Quant à Armin, il se dirigeait vers la garnison tout en enlevant son équipement, pour éviter tout soupçon qu'il veuille leur faire un mauvais plan. En observant Eren se battre contre les autre titans, quelque chose avait tout de suite intrigué le blondinet. Ça restait encore flou dans sa tête, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait, il eclairssirait ses idées au fil de la conversation et il verra bien. De toute façon, il l'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix.

C'est Rico la première, qui aperçut une silhouette avancer derrière la fumée et se crispa de nouveau avant d'alerter son capitaine, ce qui attira l'attention de tous les membres de la garnison.

« - STOP ! cria Woermann tout en reculant. PAS UN PAS DE PLUS ! »

Armin s'exécuta, ce n'était pas comme si il avait le choix.

« - Écoutez-moi ! Eren n'est pas l'ennemi de l'humanité ! Laissez nous au moins une chance de vous livrer les informations que nous tenons !

\- VOS SUPPLIQUES NE SERVIRONT À RIEN ! VOUS ESPÉREZ ENCORE VOUS DISCULPER APRÈS CE QU'ON VIENT DE VOIR ?! S'IL N'EST PAS UN TITAN, QU'IL EN FOURNISSE LA PREUVE !

\- Il n'y a aucune preuve à aborder ! »

Le voilà son argument massue...

Il serra les dents de toutes ses forces comme si sa vie en dépendait avant de continuer.

« - Le... Le problème n'est pas de savoir comment nous, nous le voyons! »

Les deux camarades de la garnison qui était comme chien et chat, arquèrent un sourcils tandis que Kitz se refermait de plus en plus dans l'incompréhension qu'il transformait en colère.

« - PARDON ?!

\- Ce qu'il est vraiment n'a jamais été la question ! continua Armin tout en tremblant légèrement. Je suis conscient que beaucoup de gens ont vu ce qui s'est passé, mais alors, ils ont du voir quand il s'est battu contre les titans ! Et ils ont aussi été témoins du moment où les titans se sont jetés sur lui ! Ce qui veut dire que les titans le considèrent comme nous autres, des humains ! De la nourriture ! »

Un silence s'installa et les soldats chuchotèrent entre eux, beaucoup d'entre eux avaient bel et bien vu ce qui s'était passé et ne pouvaient pas le nier. Le groupe des cadets, qu'étaient Reiner, Jean et les autres, étaient eux aussi la à regarder ce qui était en train de se passer sur les toits derrière.

« - PRÉPAREZ UN AUTRE CANON ! cria Woermann faisant sursauté tout le monde sur place.

\- Attendez quoi ?! s'écria Flo.

\- Capitaine... susurra la jeune fille au cheveux court. On devrait peut être remettre en c...

\- NON ! coupa celui-ci en commençant à lever la main. SI ÇA SE TROUVE, LES TITANS PEUVENT SE TRANSFORMER EN HUMAIN ! LEUR LOGIQUE NOUS A TOUJOURS ÉCHAPPER ! ON NE PEUT PAS SE PERMETTRE DE LES LAISSER S'ÉCHAPPER ! »

Ils se crispèrent tous, sans la moindre hésitation. Armin le premier. C'était fichu, la peur avait annihilé la capacité de jugement du capitaine Woermann, ils n'étaient même pas ses congénères. Rico et Flo se regardaient et s'étaient enfin compris sur quelque chose, c'était complètement injuste. Mary se mit à serrer les dents et voulait faire quelques chose, mais Mikasa et Eren la retenait avant que ce ne soit vraiment foutu pour de bon. Le blond se tourna vers ses camarades.

Ils le regardèrent aussi, mais absolument rien l'avait changé dans leur trois regards, ils avaient toujours autant confiance en lui. Et lui même devait avoir confiance.

Il se mit à serrer les dents à son tour tout en serrant son poing.

« - J'ai... »

Il se tourna entièrement vers Kitz avant de faire le salut d'un regard déterminé mais tout autant désespéré.

« - JE SUIS UN SOLDAT ! J'AI JURÉ DE ME DÉVOUER CORPS ET ÂMES AU RÉTABLISSEMENT DE L'HUMANITÉ ! JE J'AI PAS D'AUTRE AMBITION QUE DE SACRIFIER MA VIE POUR CETTE CAUSE ! POURQUOI NE PAS INTÉGRER SON POUVOIR DE TITAN DANS NOS TROUPES RESTANTES ?! NOUS POURRIONS RÉUSSIR À RECONQUÉRIR LA VILLE GRÂCE À ÇA! POUR LA GLOIRE SUPRÊME DE LA RACE HUMAINE ! J'UTILISERAIS LE PEU DE TEMPS QU'IL ME RESTE À VIVRZ POUR VOUS CONVAINCRE DE CETTE TACTIQUE ! »

Il n'y avait plus de raison d'autant douter. Mais malgré le fait que beaucoup de soldats voulaient convaincre le capitaine, pour lui, au diable les supplications du petit blond en face de lui qui restait là, les yeux fermer, rongé par la peur. Le règlement était fait pour être appliquer à la lettre. Ceux qui ne s'y plient pas, méritent ma mort.

«- Ça suffit ! dit une voix en attrapant le bras du capitaine Kitz l'empêchant de donner l'ordre. Ah la la... C'est tout l'effet que t'as fait cette splendide déclaration ? »

Chaque membre de la garnison se tournèrent vers le commandant Pixis, commandant de la garnison, qui venait d'arriver, Woermann le premier avec une légère frayeur au visage. Celui-ci soupira avant de continuer en touchant sa moustache bien taillé.

« - Un message est venu me mettre au courant de la situation. Je prend la relève. Toi, tu vas aller assurer le commandement des renforts... »

Il se tourna vers les quatres amis d'enfance, dont Armin qui était au bord des larmes après tant de chamboulement.

« - Pour ma part... Il me semble judicieux de prêter une oreille attentive à l'histoire de ces quatre jeunes gens. »

Selon le rapport du bataillon d'exploration, les titans devaient arriver par le sud. Effectivement, c'est pa la zone méridionale du mur Maria et olus précisément par le secteur de Shiganshina, où le quatuor habitait qu'avait eu lieu l'invasion cinq ans plus tôt. Par conséquent, c'est le secteur voisin, celui de Trost, qui apparaissait le plus susceptible d'être prit pour cible d'un nouvelle assaut. Dot Pixis, le plus haut responsable de toute la zone méridionale du mur, un personnage de première importance, investi des pleins pouvoirs pour assurer la défense de cette zone stratégique pour la survie de l'humanité. Également connu pour sa personnalité dites... Étrange, il était justement en train de discuter de la survie de l'humanité en haut du mur de Rose, accompagné des quatres amis d'enfance qui venait de frôler la mort il y'a quelques instants.

« - Le commandant Pixis a perdu la tête ! siffla Woermann en regardant le haut du mur. Se rendre là-haut avec ces quatres énergumènes sans prendre la moindre précaution... C'est incensé !

\- Vous savez bien qu'on ne peut jamais savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête du commandant... » dit Rico en soupirant.

Elle laissa un temps d'arrêté avant de continuer, pensant qu'elle allait regretter ce qu'elle allait dire.

« - Mais lui, à sûrement prit la bonne décision. »

Kitz se contenta de serrer les dents sans lui jetter le moindre regard, mais ce n'était pas sa réaction à lui qu'elle attendait réellement.

« - Ow ! s'exclama son camarade adossé contre un mur d'un bâtiment, le sourire au coin des lèvres. Voyez vous ça...

\- C'est bon tais-toi...

\- Ah pourquoi ? c'est trop tôt pour un "tu avais raison Flo, je devrais t'écouter plus souvent, tu es un dieu !" ? »

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de ricaner qu'il reçu un sachet à la tronche sans qu'il n'ai pu l'éviter.

« - C'est quoi ce... ?!

\- Une madeleine. coupa la jeune fille a lunette avant de faire mine de se barrer. Manges, tu prends trop la grosse tête à mon goût imbécile. »

On aurait presque dit qu'il n'allait pas riposter comme il ne disait rien, mais bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une impression.

« - Et maintenant ça s'inquiète pour ma santé... sourit le jeune chataîn clair en ouvrant son paquet d'un coup. T'es mignonne merci. »

Elle ne le voulait pas... Mais elle a rougit, puis se tourna vers les filles de la garnison qui la dévisageaient d'un regard noir.

« - ... Vous avez un problème peut être ?! »

« - Bon bon... soupira Dot Pixis face au quatre camarades soudés. Alors si j'ai bien suivi. La clef de l'énigme se trouveraient dans ce fameux sous-sol...

\- C'est ça... confirma le jeune Jäger agenouiller face à la fatigue de tout ces chamboulements. Est-ce que vous me croyez ?

\- Dans la mesure où tu ne peux, toi-même apporter aucune preuve qui attesterait ce que tu dis, disons que pour l'instant, je vais garder cette histoire dans un petit coin de ma tête. »

Il se tourna vers le petit blond qui semblait toujours aussi tendu depuis le début de cette histoire.

« - Tout à l'heure, tu as clamé haut et fort qu'en tirant parti du pouvoir phénoménal de ton ami, la reconquête de cette partie de la ville serait à portée de main. Tu le pensais réellement ou tu as dis ça simplement pour rester en vie ? »

Le concerné resta un moment silencieux avant de répondre.

« - ... Un peu des deux... En fait, ce que je voulais dire... C'est que métamorphosé en titan, Eren pourrait vraisemblablement déplacée cet énorme rocher jusqu'à la porte qui à été détruite, pour bloquer le passage. »

Voyant que tout le monde le regardait comme s'il devenait fou, Armin laissa la tête l'air honteux et gêné avant de continuer d'une petite voix.

« - Enfin, c'est juste une idée qui m'a effleuré l'esprit mais... Je voulais absolument essayer de convaincre que le pouvoir d'Eren peut certainement nous être utile... Même si évidement, dans le feu de l'action, je pensais avant tout à sauver nos vies... »

Silence. Pendant juste un moment, même si ça avait l'air de durer une éternité, comme si les quatres amis attendaient leur sentence.

Puis Dot Pixis se rapprocha du jeune Jäger qui était agenouillé, entouré de ses trois gardes du corps.

« - Dis-moi.

\- Heu... Oui ? répondit l'impulsif légèrement hésitant.

\- Te sens-tu capable de colmater la brèche ? »

Eren resta silencieux avant de se tourner vers ses amis, chacun d'eux le regardait avec confiance, tout comme ils l'avaient fait avec Armin, c'était sa réponse. C'était son choix. Mais comme Armin, il savait qu'il ne devait pas abandonner et se battre pour ses camarades même si c'est dur et stressant à un point plutôt grand.

Il serra le poing avant de se tourner face au commandant Pixis de son regard toujours aussi déterminé.

« - Oui ! Je ferais tout pour y arriver !

\- Et bien parfait ! ricana le vieil homme avant de se diriger vers le bas du mur. RASSEMBLEZ L'ÉTAT MAJOR. UNE RÉUNION STRATÉGIQUE S'IMPOSE !

\- ... Quoi ? s'étonna le jeune blond en regardant autour de lui. Mais... Ce n'est pas sérieux... Cette idée ne repose sur rien de vraiment solide... On ne peut pas décider de la mettre en pratique comme ça... »

La grisée lâcha un soupire avant de s'accouder sur la tête de son camarade en ricanant.

« - C'est tout simplement la magie Arlelt ! À chaque fois que tu énonces un fait, c'est sur à 99,9% que cela soit vrai, et les gens le comprenne en un coup et n'ont donc aucun doute pour exécuter les faits.

\- Pfff n'importe quoi... soupira celui-ci en retirant le bras de la jeune fille de sa tête.

\- En attendant... continua Mary en prenant un ton plus sérieux. Chaque secondes comptent alors, il n'y a pas vraiment de temps à perdre, que ton plan soit une réussir ou un échec, il va falloir le mettre en oeuvre si on veut un quelconque espoir de sauver cette ville.

\- Wow... » lâcha le jeune brun en se relevant.

Mary se tourna vers lui en arquant un sourcil.

« - Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? »

L'impulsif s'étira avant de se mettre à la regarder pendant un moment, elle en fait de même, puis il lâcha un petit sourire en coin.

« - Oh non rien, c'est juste étonnant de voir que tu as dis quelque chose d'intelligent. »

Mikasa et Armin pouffèrent de rire légèrement, tandis que la jeune fille a l'œil vert se contenta de faire un faux sourire avant de le frapper légèrement.

« - Utilise surtout ta force presque inexistante pour la suite des choses ! T'as des vies futurs à sauver là ! Sans vouloir te mettre la pression bien évidemment ! »

Il se contenta de la regarder d'un air plus neutre qui cachait en fait une énorme pression, et elle l'avait bien remarqué et se mit à soupirer.

« - Non sérieusement Eren... Ne te mets aucune mauvaise idée au cas où ça ne marcherait pas... Ne réfléchis pas, comme tu sais bien le faire d'ailleurs... Soit juste toi ok ? »

Il acquiesça... Ce qui ne suffit pas à la jeune fille qui se mit à le frapper en attendant une réponse claire venant de sa bouche. Malgré l'agacement qu'il éprouve envers elle, Eren.devait admettre qu'elle l'avait calmé, comme elle avait toujours réussis à le faire depuis qu'elle le connaît. Si elle faisait ça, c'est parce qu'elle savait très bien les vrai capacité qu'il pouvait avoir, et c'était ces mêmes capacités qui les avait tous les deux fait fuir la mort en un coup.

Les troupes étaient rassemblées et chaque secondes comptaient, il allait falloir être efficace. Pixis présenta la stratégie qu'ils allaient mettre en oeuvre pour reprendre le secteur de Trost aux cadets et membres de la garnison. Une fois Eren transformer en titan, il soumevera l'énorme rocher qui se trouve à proximité de la porte et n'utilisera pour refermer la brèche. Le rôle des cadets et garnison sera de le protéger des autres titans pendant qu'il déplacer à le rocher.

Quant à la stratégie d'Armin, celle-ci expliquait que c'était inutile de se battre contre les autres titans de la ville. En règle générale, les titans se déplacent vers les groupes d'humains, plutôt que les individus isolés. Ils pourraient tirer parti de cette caractéristique pour les attirer à l'écart à l'aide d'un groupe d'appât.Eren aura le champ libre pour agir sans que le gros des groupes n'ait à prendre trop de risque. Ensuite, ils pourront s'en débarrasser avec l'artillerie lourde. Là encore, ils éviteront la casse. Mais il ne peuvent pas laisser Eren sans protection pour autant. Il faut également prévoir une petite unité d'élite pour assurer sa sécurité. D'autant plus que la confrontation avec les titans qui arriveront par la brèche est inévitable, l'équipe devra donc être constituée d'éléments aguerris. Le gros hic, c'est que tout ça présuppose qu'Eren déplacera bel et bien le rocher jusqu'à la porte. Or, en l'absence de certitudes solides, c'est tout l'édifice qui devient branlant. Eren lui-même ignorait s'il allait pouvoir se transformer et soulever le rocher, mais en tout cas, il avait bien compris quel était son rôle. Même si ce plan n'est pas garanti, peut importe, sa réussit était primordiale. L'échec n'était clairement pas envisageable.

Mary elle-même l'avait dit. Il devait sauver ces vies futures qui lui faisait confiance.

Revenons un instant sur les évènements qui se sont déroulés il y'a quatre ans. La, tristement célèbre essai de la reconquête du mur Maria. En réalité, l'objectif du gouvernement n'était ni plus ni moins de se débarrasser d'un tas de bouches en plus à nourrir. Tout le monde l'avait accepté tacitement, et c'est parce que ces malheureux on été expulsés à l'extérieur du mur qu'eux autres, ont pu continuer à vivre à l'abri dans ces enceintes. Les habitants du mur Maria étant minoritaire, les dissensions n'avaient pas fait surface à ce moment là. Mais qu'en était-il pour aujourd'hui même ?

Si le mur Rose venait à tomber, ce ne sera pas vingt pour cent d'entre eux qu'il faudra éliminer. Le mur Sina n'a ni place ni les ressources nécessaires pour accueillir la moitié de la population actuelle.

Si l'humanité venait à disparaître, ce ne sera donc pas parce qu'elle aura été décimée par les titans, mais bien à cause d'absurdes affrontement fratricides.

Alors, il ne fallait pas laisser la mort gangréner davantage leurs territoires. Tant qu'à mourir, autant mourir ici ou ils auront tout donné pour qu'Eren Jäger réussisse la mission qui lui avait été confié.

L'équipe qui devait s'occuper de protéger Eren, était constitué de Mikasa, Ian, Rico et Flo, le reste des cadet et membres de la garnison avait suivit le plan, et s'était tous regroupé à droite de la porte intérieur du mur de Trost pour attirer tous les titans qui étaient à l'intérieur du mur vers eux, ce qui pour l'instant était un succès. Quant au groupe formé pour la sécurité du jeune Jäger et lui-même, ils se rapprochaient du rocher faisant huit mètres de diamètres.

« - Est-ce que tout va bien Eren ? demanda le jeune asiatique au coté du jeune brun.

\- Oui à peu près… soupira celui-ci en continuant de courir vers le rocher avec le reste du groupe. Je me sens bien mieux que tout à l'heure, c'est certain…

\- Cette histoire d'arme humaine élaborée dans le plus grand secret m'échappe un peu… dit Ian en se tournant vers Eren à son tour. Mais tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu puisses boucher le trou ! On fera tout pour te couvrir.

\- Oui, compris ! »

Depuis l'apparition des titans, les êtres humains n'avaient jamais remporté une seule victoire. Les titans gagnaient progressivement du terrain et eux, les humains, ils reculaient un peu plus chaque fois. Ils leur cédaient incessamment leurs territoires. Mais si ce plan réussissait, ils marqueraient le début de leur conquête. Et ce sera le tout premier triomphe du genre humain sur ses titanesques adversaires. Comparé à tout ce qui a été perdu jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'était pas grand chose. Mais néanmoins, pour l'humanité, cette petite avancée sera le signal déterminant de la contre offensive.

Eren se rendait bien compte de tout ça, et c'est ce qui mettait en lui tout une détermination incroyable. Il se dirigea précipitamment vers le rocher, avant de se mordre à nouveau la main. Une explosion jaillit autour de lui avant que ne son titan faisant quinze mètres ne jaillisse à la place du jeune brun. Il se mit à crier pendant un instant tandis que Mikasa le fixait de près sur un des toits.

A l'échelle humaine, ce rocher était tout bonnement impossible à déplacer. Mais nul ne savait qu'avec son fantastique pouvoir, Eren saura sûrement les guider vers la victoire.

« - … Eren ? » appela Mikasa avec hésitation voyant que celui-ci ne bougeait pas.

Il se tourna vers elle, sans ni plus ni moins pendant un moment, sa sœur fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Mais elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche, que le poing d'Eren fonça dans sa direction…

( 5087 mots )


	8. Bats-toi

Malgré la réussite sur le fait qu'ils aient attiré l'immense majorité des titans dans un coin de la cité. Malheureusement, même en évitant au maximum le combat, ils perdaient quand même environs vingt pour cent de leur rang.

Mais en réalité, ce n'était pas des pertes. Ces soldats n'étaient pas morts inopinément. Ils avaient donné leur vie en obéissant aux ordres de Dot Pixis. L'opération qui est en cours était décisive pour la survie de l'humanité. Alors si son commandement permettait d'assurer la survie du genre humain. Il assumera alors la totale responsabilité de cette hécatombe.

« - MIKASA ! » hurlèrent le reste du groupe.

Celle-ci avait esquivé le coup de son frère de justesse, mais une des fenêtres de la maison ou elle était avait éclatée sur elle, et lui avait coupé la joue profondément.

Même si elle avait esquivée son coup, Eren ne comptait pas s'arrêter là et comptait bien essayait de l'attaquer une deuxième fois, ce que Mikasa esquiva une deuxième fois avant de se diriger vers le visage du titan incontrôlable en face d'elle, même si le sergent Ian la prévenait du danger.

« - Eren ! s'écria la jeune fille à l'écharpe rouge en arrivant sur le visage du jeune garçon. Tu ne me reconnais pas ?! C'est moi ! Mikasa ! Ta sœur ! Tu as une mission à accomplir ! »

Tout ça avait l'air de rester en vain. Et le coeur de la jeune fille se serrait ne voyant aucune réaction et Rico s'éloigna légèrement, accompagné de Flo qui continuait d'observer la scène en fronçant les sourcils.

« - J'ai essayé d'être positive... soupira la grisée aux lunettes en sortant un tir de fumigène. Mais au fond de moi je savais que tout ça allait être un fiasco... »

Le jeune brun la fixa un instant avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le titan aux réactions indéchiffrables.

« - ... Je suppose que c'était trop tôt pour un ''Flo, tu avais raison'' ? »

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, comme si elle semblait énervé qu'il essaye de rigoler dans une situation pareille, mais en même temps, elle ne l'avait jamais vu prendre quoi que ce soit d'important au sérieux. Et il n'en semblait pas désolé.

Elle siffla entres ses dents avant de se décider à répondre.

\- Ouais. C'était couru d'avance, et je le savais... »

Puis elle tira en l'air un fumigène de couleur rouge, indiquant que ma mission était un échec.

« - Eren ! continua de crier Mikasa sur le visage de son frère. Reprends-toi ! Tu n'es pas un...! »

Elle ne pouvait pas continuer sa phrase avant que ne le poing d'Eren ne veuille la frapper de nouveau. Elle se dégagea loin de son visage, mais il de frappa alors celui-ci de toutes ses forces. Ce qui lui éclata une partie de son crâne, il perdit ensuite l'équilibre et s'écroula au sol contre le rocher, pour ensuite ne plus bouger un seul doigt.

C'était un véritable carnage. Pour les membres de la garnison, c'était juste un de ces titans sans cervelle qui ne réfléchissait pas.

Et le fait que des titans en provenance de la brèche étaient en approche d'eeux à grands pas n'arrangeait pas les choses.

La mission tournait au vinaigre

La fumée rouge du côté de l'unité d'élite indiquant que l'opération de colmatage devait rencontrer de sérieuses complications était maintenant voyante pour tous. Ce qui provoqua une légère panique suite à des morts qu'ils avaient encore sûrement perdu pour rien. C'était décourageant.

Mais malgré le fait qu'il était favorable de rapidement reprendre leur formation défensive et se diriger vers la porte, le commandant Pixis refusait de s'avouer vaincu et ordonna de continuer d'attirer les titans dans un coin de la ville, il laissait le choix à l'équipe d'élite de prendre une décision sur le terrain, c'était des personnes qui avaient quand même le destin de l'humanité entre leurs mains après tout...

S'il y'avait une choses qu'ils pouvaient faire pour s'assurer que leur soldats ne sont pas mort en vain. C'était de continuer à se battre jusqu'à la mort.

Du côté des appâts, c'était pire que tout en voyant le fumigène qui avait été tiré, ils étaient plus que paniqués, ils étaient limite anéanti. Ils avaient vus certains d'entre eux mourir et tout ça pour que la mission soit un échec ?

Plutôt normal d'être plus que dégoûté.

Mais les plus à plaindre restait les deux amies d'enfance qui avait cessé de fonctionner pendant un moment.

Armin fixait la fumée avec paniquement en se demandant ce qui avait bien put se passer en tremblant légèrement, imaginant le pire.

Et Mary ne disait rien. Elle fixait tout autant la fumée mais sans aucune expression au visage. Elle semblait juste légèrement crispé. Bien sur, elle avait voulut être dans l'équipe qui s'occupait de la sécurité d'Eren, mais en vain. Elle s'était dit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, après tout Mikasa était là. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance, comme elle, l'avait fait. Mais ça n'empêchait pas la grisée de se faire du soucis, et pas que sur Eren. Aussi sur ceux qui étaient dans son entourage à ce moment même.

Elle avait bien vu ce titan qui n'avait dieu que pour exterminer les titans sur son passage et qui ne pensait à absolument rien d'autre. C'était une grande rage que personne ne pouvait arrêter, alors elle pouvait bien se demander si tout allait bien se passer, elle en avait carrément eu l'estomac noué durant tout le temps de l'opération.

Mais maintenant qu'elle voyait ce fumigène rouge qui avait été tiré, tous ses efforts pour garder son calme pouvait maintenant voler en éclat.

« - Pfff ! lâcha la jeune fille en serrant les dents et les poings en même temps.

Elle fit complètement faire volte-face en attrapant des provisions de gaz avant qu'Armin n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit pour la rassurer et elle commença à s'éloigner des autres.

« - Mary ! »

Elle ne se tourna pas vers le blondinet qui le suivait.

Elle n'avait qu'un seul objectif, rejoindre l'impulsif en se demandant bien ce qu'il avait encore foutu...

Le fait est qu'Eren ne bougeait plus ne faisait que faire paniquer Mikasa de plus en plus, mais elle ne pouvais rien faire, personne ne pouvait rien faire en ce moment même. Et les trois autres camarade ne faisait que de se disputer sur la suite des événements. Au départ, Mikasa restait focalisé simplement sur son frère qui ne bougeait plus du tout, mais maintenant, le fait que les trois autres se querelle dans une situation comme celle-ci commençait à la mettre hors d'elle, surtout quand ils parlaient du fait de rejoindre la porte et d'abandonner Eren à son sort. Son sang se glaçait et elle les regardait avec un regard sombre incommensurable. Ils ne faisaient que répéter les mêmes choses, on ne s'entendait même plus penser avec eux, de quoi avoir un mal de tête aussi immense que le colossal après. C'etait surtout Rico et Flo qui haussaient le ton l'un comme l'autre comme chien et chat. Ils n'avaient même pas l'air d'avoir remarqué la jeune asiatique au bord de la crise, mais le sergent Ian avait très bien vu que si la situation continuait comme ça, Mikasa allait sûrement faire quelque chose qu'elle risquerait de regretter, il n'y avait qu'à voir comment elle serrait les dents et tenait fermement ses lames pour ça.

Il avait beau essayer de calmer le jeu, rien ne s'y faisait, ils étaient trop têtu.

« - C'est bon Ian, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! essaya de convaincre Rico vis-à-vis du grand blond. Ce plan était complètement foireux de toute façon ! D'accord ça valait vraiment le coup d'essayer, mais on n'a fait ce qu'on a pu ! Ça suffit, moi et mon unité, on remonte ! »

C'était typiquement ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire face à la jeune fille a l'écharpe rouge qui commençait à avancer vers eux, loin de la l'envie de vouloir leur faire un câlin. Mais Ian la retenu de justesse, et elle n'en resista pas vraiment.

« - Attends ! dit Flo en attrapant Rico par le bras.

\- Quoi ?! avait presque hurlé celle-ci. Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'on doit rester la ?!

\- Non. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu peux te barrer comme ça.

\- La vache ! Je croyais que pour une fois, t'étais d'accord avec moi ! »

Flo afficha une mine qui avait l'air de ne pas avoir compris ce qu'elle avait dit avant qu'il ne lève la tête vers le ciel d'un air innocent.

« - Ah mes souvenirs, j'ai juste dis que c'était trop tôt pour dire que j'avais encore raison. »

Son culot poussait encore plus ses nerfs à bout. On aurait dit que son visage allait se décomposer avant qu'elle ne veuille riposter de nouveau.

« - Stop ! cria Ian. Ça suffit ! L'unité Rico va s'occuper du titan derrière ! Et l'unité Flo et la mienne, on va s'occuper des deux titans devant qui arrive ! »

C'est à ce moment là que le visage de la jeune fille blonde au reflet gris se décomposa complètement, en ayant la bouche entre ouverte comme une enfant.

« - Excuse-moi ?!

\- Rico, c'est moi qui commande ! Alors suis simplement les ordres ! On ne peut pas laisser Eren comme ça ! On change de plan. On protège Eren des titans jusqu'à ce qu'il recouvre ses esprits. Il ne vaudrait mieuc ne pas s'approcher de lui, alors tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est attendre qu'il réussisse quelque chose... Le potentiel qu'il représente pour l'humanité et bien trop important pour que l'on puisse se permettre de l'abandonner si facilement... Parce que contrairement à nous, il est irremplaçable.

\- ... Je suis d'accord. acquiesça le jeune brun avant que ne sa camarade ne se tourne vers lui en retirant brusquement son bras.

\- D... Des centaines d'entres nous sont déjà morts pour la pomme de monsieur l'arme humaine défectueuse... siffla-t-elle. Et on doit encore avoir un quelconque espoir c'est ça ? Comment est-ce q... !

\- D'accord ! coupa le brun en prenant enfin un air sérieux. Dans ce cas, est-ce que tu as un autre moyen pour qu'on sorte de ce merdier sans perdre aucune vie humaine ? Si c'est le cas, je pense qu'on sera ravie de t'écouter ! »

Elle voulait répliquer pour au moins essayer de lui donner tort, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire... Elle restait là, àfixer les yeux noisettes en face d'elle avec un regard indescriptible.

Évidemment, s'ils connaissaient une solution, les choses ne tourneraient pas comme ça. C'est pour ça que leur boulot pouvait paraître ingrat, mais il faut bien quelqu'un pour le faire.

Leur boulot, c'était de donner leurs vies pour protéger "l'arme humaine défectueuse" comme disait Rico.

Leur boulot, c'est de mourrir comme des braves.

C'est triste, mais pour les humains qu'ils étaient, c'était le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire, même pour quelque chose qui n'en vaudra sûrement pas la peine. C'est le combat de leur vie, et ils devraient en être conscient.

« - C'est bon ? T'as assez admirée mes yeux ? » sourit de nouveau le jeune garçon.

Rico se ressaisit aussitôt avant de lui adresser un regard noir. Puis elle se tourna vers Ian en soupirant intérieurement.

« - Je vais suivre les ordres. Je vais leur apprendre à ces sales bêtes à trembler devant la grandeur des humains qui se battent à fond, personnellement, je n'ai pas la moindre intention de mourir pour rien. »

Elle tourna les talons pour se diriger vers son élite pour s'occiper du titan de de douze mètres derrière, puis ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

« - Mais vu la tournure de la situation, je suis au moins heureuse d'être sur de ne pas dire trois mots qui m'auraient arracher les cordes vocales. »

Flo se contenta se ricaner avant de se tourner vers le devant pour s'occuper des titans qui s'approchait avec son élite, suivit de Mikasa et Ian. Mais certaine réponse pour la jeune fille restaient sans réponses en observant une dernière fois le titan inanimé contre le rocher.

Il ne se régénérait pas, une fumée s'échapper de son crâne à moitier amoché mais il ne se régénérait pas quand même.Elle ne savait pas si C'était à cause des blessure qu'il avait subi auparavant, ni quel impact sa pouvait avoir sur sa forme humaine. Elle ne savait même s'il arriverait à retrouver justement cette forme humaine, mais ce qui était sur, C'est qu'elle devait mettre ses sentiments de côté et ne pas penser à ça. Elle devait faire ce qu'elle devait faire, et les questions et agissements vis-à-vis de son frère arriveront plus tard.

Quatre titans de dix mètres étaient maintenant en arrivé vers les élite de Flo et Ian, et deux élites ou pas, ils ne pourront jamais s'occuper de quatre titans en même temps. Et pourtant, C'est ce qu'ils faisaient. Certains se rapprochaient beaucoup trop rapidement du titan d'Eren, mais Mikasa était bien évidemment la pour qu'ils n'aillent pas plus loin. Mais en s'occupant des créatures qui menaçaient son frère, elle avait en même temps remarqué que plusieurs titans qui venait de la ou les appât les avait attirer se dirigeait en direction d'eux, ce qui l'a surpris, puisqu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'humain ici. Pour elle, il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité, celle que ce soit Eren qui les attire autant.

« - Mikasa ! »

Elle reconnu cette voix instantanément et fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Mary suivit d'Armin qui arrivaient vers elle à tout vitesse grâce à l'équipement tridimensionnel.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!

\- On a vu le fumigène rouge ! répondit presque aussitôt la jeune fille à l'oeil vert avant de se tourner vers le titans inanimé en bas d'eux. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?!

\- La personnalité d'Eren ne se reflète pas dans le comportement de ce titan. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais ça n'a rien donné, y'a rien à faire...

\- Hein ?! s'écria Armin. E... Et le plan ?!

\- C'est un échec. continua Mikasa en se tournant vers le blondinet. On se bat pour protéger Eren, mais les titans sont trop nombreux. Si ça continu comme ça... »

Elle ne préféra pas terminer sa phrases mais ses camarades avaient très bien compris ou est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir. La tournure de la situation était catastrophique. Ils fixaient tous les trois le titan qui était leur seul espoir. Mais ils n'étaient pas déçu, seulement habitués. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, Eren se retrouve dans dans une situation compliqué, et les deux jeunes filles de son entourage venait à son secours. C'était devenu une tradition pour elles. Mais aujourd'hui, ils avaient plus que tout besoin de lui, et il les avaient laissé tombé. Mary croisa les bras à la fois en colère et triste, tandis qu'Armin ne disait plus rien en examinant la créature contre le rocher de huit mètres de diamètre. Quand la grisée lui avait dit de ne pas réfléchir, elle ne voulait pas dire ça.

« - ... Si dans ce cas le plan c'est de le protéger, comme on l'a d'ailleurs toujours fait... soupira-t-elle en fermant un instant les yeux. Je ne pense pas que ça va être difficile... »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Mikasa.

« - Je vais vous rejoindre et vous aider à vous débarrasser des titans qui nous entoure.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !» acquiesça la deuxième fille du groupe.

Elle comptait la suivre lorsqu'elle se fit attraper par la manche brusquement, la faisant légèrement sursauté. Mary fronça les sourcils tout comme Mikasa.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe Armin ? Tu as un plan ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment... dit celui-ci en préférant être honnête. Mais vu la situation, autant prendre de nouveau un risque... Je vais avoir besoin de toi Mary !

Mary arqua un sourcils avant de se tourner entièrement face à lui.

\- Tu as besoin de moi ? »

Il acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Mikasa qui avait les sourcils froncé depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Mikasa, occupe-toi des titans à proximité qu'on ait le champ libre ! »

Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à le faire mais lorsqu'Armin a une idée en tête, C'est toujours du bon, et puis il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Plus ils restaient la à bavarder et plus les titans gagnaient du terrain.

« - ... Très bien, je te fais confiance Armin ! dit celle-ci avant de se diriger de nouveau vers les équipe de l'élite.

\- Bien ! Mary viens avec moi ! »

Elle acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à la nuque d'Eren avec la manoeuvre tridimensionnelle. Armin examinait les moindre détails de sa nuque en marmonnant des choses incompréhensible pour l'oreille humaine. Mary le laissait faire tandis qu'elle regardait le visage du titans qui ne se régénérait pas. La colère qu'elle pouvait éprouver se transforma vite en une grande inquiétude.

« - Tu penses que c'est normal ça ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son camarade.

Mais il ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu et semblait stressé de ce qu'il allait faire, ce qui inquiéta encore plus la jeune fille qui fronça les sourcils.

« - Armin ?

\- Dans le dos au niveau de la nuque… marmonna-t-il de nouveau en sortant une de ses lames. Longueur, un mètre. Largeur, dix centimètres.

\- Que... Quoi ?

\- Mary ! Accroche-toi bien ! Je vais sortir Eren de la !

\- Comment t...

\- Il est sortir du point faible des titans tout à l'heure... expliqua Armin en tremblant légèrement des mains. Ça a sûrement quelque chose à voir avec leur mode de fonctionnement... Quel qui soit... »

Armin leva la lame en direction de la nuque du titan devant les yeux ronds de Mary.

« - Armin ?!

\- Tout se passera bien ! Ça va juste être très douloureux !

\- Armin non attends ! s'écria Mary en levant la main vers lui pour essayer de l'arrêter. Qu'est ce que tu fous ?! »

Sans dire rien de plus, il enfonça la lame dans la nuque du titan avant de s'accrocher fort, et Mary frôlait le malaise.

« - Oh putain... »

Soudain, le titan hurla de douleur et se gigota dans tout les sens. Armin se tenaient de toutes ses forces tandis que Mary avait faillit tomber mais s'était vite accrocher contre son ami tout en le fixant d'un regard colérique.

« - T'AURAIS PU PRÉVENIR PAUVRE CON ! cria celle-ci tout en se tenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

\- Pardon ! »

Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que la créature ne se calme enfin. Armin souffla tandis que Mary s'agenouillit face à Armin qui n'enlevait pas la lame pour autant. Ça la crispait encore plus.

« - ... Et maintenant le génie ? »

Ses yeux se baissèrent un instant avant de regarder son amie d'un air très sérieux.

\- Maintenant, C'est à toi de jouer.

\- Pardon ?

\- Parle-lui Mary ! T'es la seule à pouvoir le faire ! »

Elle fronçait tellement les sourcils, que les traits entres ceux la c'était dessiné.

« - Tu veux que je parle au titan ?

\- Je veux... »

Il soupira avant de continuer.

« - Je veux que tu parles à Eren...

Elle resta silencieuse et se mit à fixer avant la nuque du titan en secouant la tête.

« - Je... Je vois pas pourquoi ce serai à moi de... Si Mikasa n'a pas réussis alors je vois pas pourquoi j'y arriverais !

\- Mary... Avant qu'il ne s'écroule la première fois qu'il était en titan... il était incontrôlable et ne pensait qu'à massacrer encore, encore, et encore, et il s'est décidemment calmé lorsqu'il t'as vu. Puis il s'est écroulé au sol. »

Il savait qu'elle allait répliquer, alors il leva la main pour lui faire signe qu'il n'avait pas fini et de se taire.

« - De plus... Il n'y a pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'Eren n'écoute que toi. Quand on était plus jeune, il était tout autant incontrôlable et tu étais la seule à réussir à le calmer Mary ! Je ne pense pas que ce titans ne soit pas contrôler par Eren ! Il ne t'aurait pas sauver sinon ! »

Le cœur de sa camarade se serra d'un coup avant qu'elle ne plisse les yeux. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'Armin se trompe. Elle même l'avait dit, quand Armin disait quelque chose, c'était pratiquement à cent pour cent vrai. Elle lâcha un long soupir tout en fermant les yeux un moment. Tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'elle le ramène. Et cest tout ce dont elle pensait. Le blond attendait une réponse et comptait ouvrir la bouche mais elle ne lui en a pas laissé le temps et se mit à frapper le tas de chair sur lequel ils étaient.

« - EREN !!! »

Le brun s'était réveillé dans sa maison. Il avait vu sa mère faire la vaisselle avec Mikasa, et son père lisait, assis à table en buvant un café. Eren se sentait plus jeune bizarrement mais il s'en fichait un peu, il était épuisé, sonné, exténué. Il voulait encore dormir en remettant correctement la couverture qu'il avait sur lui en baillant. Il ne voulait faire que ça. Mais une douleur à l'épaule l'avait sortit de ses rêveries, comme si on lui avait transpercé celle-ci avec une lame. C'était douloureux pendant un instant et il se remuait dans tous les sens sur le canapé en gémissant légèrement, mais il s'était ensuite habitué à la douleur, ou alors il s'en fichait. Il était juste épuisé, il voulait juste dormir.

Puis il entendit une voix l'appeler, une voix qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien, une voix qui parfois l'agaçait, mais qu'il aimait quand même entendre.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, voyant Mary qui tapotait à la fenêtre avec un air paniqué, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

« - Mary ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

\- Eren ! Réveille-toi ! Sors de là ou on va tous y passer ! »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant qu'elle ne continue de frapper encore et encore.

« - Ne te laisse pas manipuler par le corps de ce tas de chair imbécile ! Sors de là !

\- ... Sortir de là ? répéta le petit brun d'une voix rauque. Pourquoi... ? Je veux juste dormir... Mary arrête. »

Elle avait beau continuer de parler, elle avait beau parler de sa mère, de sa soif de vengeance, de tout ce qu'elle avait en réserve, Eren ne l'écoutait plus du tout. La fatigue était plus forte que tout, et il commençait à nouveau à fermer les yeux... Il n'avait rien à perdre la pu il était...

« - HO ENFOIRÉ ! » hurla Mary après avoir frapper la fenêtre tellement fort qu'elle l'avait fissuré en un coup.

Eren sursauta brusquement en entendant le bruit de la fenêtre qui se craquait comme de la glace. Ses yeux turquoise se tournèrent vers la fenêtre, vers Mary. Elle reprenait son souffle en ayant toujours son poing contre la fenêtre qui se fissurait encore. Le brun se leva en faisant tomber la couverture qu'il avait sur lui au sol, fixant sa camarade comme s'il venait réellement de se rendre compte qu'elle était la.

« - Mary...

\- Eren putain... dit celle-ci avec une voix épuisée, la tête baissée. Tu vas tous nous tuer si tu restes là à rien faire... C'est pas toi qui disait qu'on pouvait pas mourir maintenant ? Qu'on devait voir le monde extérieur ? »

Le soleil venait traversait la fenêtre qui continuait de se fissurer encore et encore, et encore. Eren avait de nouveau des étincelles dans les yeux en fixant son amie, mais elle avait changé, il ne voyait pas son visage parce qu'elle avait la tête baissée, mais il vit que les paumés de ses mains étaient en sang, exactement comme il y'a cinq ans, et des larmes qui coulaient de ses joues.

« - ... Est-ce que t'as oublié ? demanda la jeune fille en mettant la paume de sa main contre la fenêtre qui se brisait de plus en plus. T'as oublié la promesse que t'as faite ? »

Elle se brisait encore.

« - Est-ce qu'au moins tu t'en souviens ?! Si tu t'en souviens alors dis-le ! »

Et encore.

« - Dis ce que tu m'as dis ! Dis ce que t'as jurer de faire ici et maintenant ! »

Et encore plus.

Eren serra les dents avant de s'avancer en mettant sa main contre celle de Mary, la Mary en sanglot à Shiganshina... Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait dit en tenant cette main.

« - J'ai dit que je devais les éradiquer de ce monde ! Tous jusqu'au dernier et que j'y veillerai personnellement Mary ! »

Celle-ci sursauta, comme si elle n'avait entendu et releva légèrement la tête.

Et la fenêtre se brisa complètement.

Cinq titans venaient de pénétrer par la brèche, et d'autre venant déjà du mur se rapprochait du groupe de soldats qui se battaient comme ils pouvaient malgré la fin imminente qui leur tendait les bras. Les trois élites s'était rejointe, du moins ceux qui étaient encore vivants. Mikasa et tous les autres étaient déjà au bord de l'épuisement même si ça ne se voyait pas. Ils essayaient quand même de rester droit face à l'ennemi. Il ne fallais pas s'avouer vaincu comme ça.

« - Hého Rico ! appela Flo en attrapant celle-ci par le bras. Relève-toi !

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre... soupira celle-ci en reprenant son souffle agenouillée sur le toit.

\- Cinq titans viennent de pénétrer par la brèche... dit Mikasa en reprenant elle aussi son souffle.

\- Vaut mieux battre en retraite pour l'instant ! cria Ian en se tournant vers les autres.

\- Attendez ! s'écria la jeune fille a l'écharpe rouge. On... ! »

Ils se turent tous en entendant un pas bruyant, des pas bruyant. Des pas lourds.

Ils se tournèrent tous, sans la moindre exception.

Eren portait le rocher sur ses épaules et avançait encore encore et encore avant que Mikasa n'élarge un énorme sourire.

« - Eren !

\- Une douzaine de titans approchent par derrière ! » s'écria une voix derrière eux.

Mikasa se tourna vers Armin qui arrivait jusqu'à eux.

« - Eren a repris ses esprits ! continua celui-ci, le sourire aux lèvres. Mary est à ses côtés et lui parle pour éviter qu'il ne craque de nouveau ! »

Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres d'un regard sérieux.

« - Si Eren atteint la brèche, la victoire est à nous ! »

Ian n'avait pas besoin s'en entendre plus et se tourna vers le reste des soldats de la garnison.

« - Protégez-le avec vos vies ! Il faut protéger Eren jusqu'à la brèche même si nous devons y rester ! »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, mais comme les titans ne faisaient pas attention à eux, ils decidèrent d'aller au sol pour attirer leur attention, ce qui était du suicide, mais également la seule chose qu'il fallait faire... Ils se battaient, sacrifiaient leur vie, pour que des vies futures, n'aient pas à vivre ça. Et c'était la moindre des choses...

Eren avait l'impression que son corps allait se désintégrer tellement le rocher était lourd.

« - N'oublie pas que tous ces gens comptent sur toi ! continua de parler Mary à ses côtés sur les toits. Je sais que tout ça est une grande responsabilitée, mais rend toi bien compte que tout le monde compte sur toi ! »

Il ne montra pas le moindre signe d'acquiescement mais il l'avait très bien entendu. Elle regarda devant elle, en voyant plusieurs titans arriver. Plusieurs soldats s'en occupaient, tout comme plusieurs sombraient dans une morte imminente. Mary se raidit légèrement.

« - ... Eren. »

Il continuait à avancer mais senti qu'il devait la regarder cette fois-ci.

« - Il va y'avoir beaucoup, beaucoup trop de victime dont il n'y a pas intérêt à ce qu'ils soient morts pour rien... Ils ont confiance en toi. »

Elle ajouta avant de passer en manoeuvre tridimensionnelle.

« - J'ai confiance en toi. »

Ils se battaient tous. Absolument tous. Pour lui, quiconque tentait de leur voler, leur liberté, aussi fort soit-il, ils en viendront à bout. La mer de feu, les étendues de glace, et tout le reste, celui qui voit ces choses-là, peut se considérer comme la personne la plus libre du monde. Alors, il fallait se battre, c'était le genre de chose pour lesquelles, ça valait la peine de risquer sa vie. Le monde extérieur pouvait être un endroit effrayant, et alors ?

Il fallait se battre c'est tout.

C'est ce qu'avait fait tous ses membres de la garnison jusqu'à leur mort.

C'est ce qu'avait fait Ian jusqu'à sa morts.

C'est ce qu'ils faisaient tous.

Eren était arrivés devant la brèche près à déposer le rocher et reconquérir le mur de Trost une bonne fois pour toute. Mary s'éloigna légèrement de lui.

Elle, Mikasa, Armin, Rico, Flo. Ils se tournèrent vers lui.

Ils se tournèrent tous plein d'espoir, il n'y avait que ça dans leurs yeux. C'est tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. C'est tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Puis les trois amis d'enfance, les seuls qui avaient réellement confiance, se mirent tous à crier en choeur.

« - VAS-Y EREN !!! »

Puis il déposa le rocher devant la brèche d'un coup sec, repoussant les titans derrière qui voulaient entrer.

Il l'avait mit, il avait réussit.

Il avait reconquérit le district de Trost.

Rico a faillit tomber au sol mais elle avait été retenu par Flo de justesse avant qu'ils ne s'éloigne légèrement avec l'équipement tridimensionnel.

« - Hé ça va ?! »

Elle resta un moment figer face à la brèche, comme si elle n'osait pas croire ce qui venait de se passer avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Flo. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle pensait et se contenta de lui accorder un grand sourire.

« - Oui Rico. On a réussit, et toute ces personnes ne sont pas mortes pour rien... »

Elle ne dit rien elle se contenta de renifler le plus fort possible, pour éviter de craquer. Elle se redressa pour tirer le fumigène vert, mais elle restait complètement déstabilisé par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Le brun sourit de nouveau avant de lui prendre l'arme des mains, elle fronça les sourcils avant de lever les yeux vers son camarade.

« - Qu'est ce que t...

\- C'est bon Rico. ricana Flo en mettant son autres bras autour d'elle pour l'attirer contre lui. Tu peux chialer sans peine ma grande, je m'en charge. »

Et, pour la première fois, elle n'a pas eu envie de riposter. Flo tira le fumigène vert, indiquant une première histoire de l'humanité.

« - Quand t'auras fini, je veux quand même que tu dis que j'avais raison hein...

\- Pfff ! » dit celle-ci en ricanant légèrement tout en continuant de pleurer contre lui.

Les trois amis d'enfance s'était précipité jusqu'au titan d'Eren qui s'était écroulé après avoir boucher le mur de Trost, la nuque s'était dissipé ce qui fit apparaître leur ami qu'ils connaissaient bien. Mais ils avaient beau essayer de le tirer de là, la peau du temps était comme en train de fusionner avec et ne voulait pas le lâcher.

« - Pourquoi il est brûlant comme ça ?! s'écria Mary en essayant toujours de le tirer.

\- Aucune idée ! dit Armin. Mais faut vite le sortir de là et grimper le mur !

\- J'ai beau tirer ! Je n'arrive pas à le sortir de ce truc Armin !

\- Quoi ?! » s'écria Mikasa en essayant tout autant.

Les titans encore en vu se rapprochaient d'eux dangereusement, ce qui faisait paniquer le jeune blond avant qu'il ne se tourne vers les deux filles du groupe.

« - Je… commença-t-il un peu hésitant. Je crois qu'il va falloir l'amputer !

\- NON ! » crièrent en même temps les deux protectrices.

Elles avaient mit leur force toutes les deux en même temps et la peau du titan s'arracha d'un coup, ce qui les fit tomber au sol violement avec Eren leur protégé.

« - Les filles !!! » cria leur ami en se penchant.

Le temps qu'elles se relèvent, les titans étaient déjà à leur hauteur. Et sans gaz, difficile de pouvoir leur régler leur compte.

« - Mikasa ! appela Mary tout en serrant Eren inconscient.

\- Recule Mary ! ordonna celle-ci.

\- MARY ! MIKASA ! » continuait de crier Armin en haut du corps du titan d'Eren qui était en train de se dissiper.

Un titan de dix mètres de haut était sur le point d'ouvrir la main en direction de Mikasa qui ne reculait pas pour autant.

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit de plus, que sans qu'on ne puisse comprendre, il s'écroule au sol avec les autre, qui avaient eu la nuque coupée d'un coup.

« - ... Hein… ? s' étonna le jeune blond en rejoignant le reste de sa bande.

Malgré la fumée qu'il y'avait, ils virent deux personnes sur l'un des cadavres des créatures.

Eren gémissa légèrement en ouvrant un œil, et Mary ainsi que Mikasa et Armin observèrent la cape des personnes qui était de dos.

« - ...Est-ce que c'est…? commença Armin.

\- Les ailes de la liberté... » termina Eren avec difficulté.

Mary se tourna vers lui, et lui aussi, ils s'étaient regardé durant un moment avant que la grisée ne lui adresse un grand sourire en le serrant encore plus.

« - T'aurais pu aller plus vite si t'avais prit moins d'élan. dit l'homme d'une voix assez froide en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

« - Pardon Livaï ! s'excusa celle-ci. Mais personne ne peut être aussi parfait que toi.

\- Mmh. »

Il se tournèrent ensuite vers les quatre gamins qui étaient un peu caché par la fumer que dissipait le corps des titans.

« - Hé les gamins ! appela le caporal chef Livaï. Ça vous dérangerait de nous dire ce qui se passe ?

Ils restèrent tous silencieux. Mais une réaction de la part de la jeune fille à côté du caporal les firent légèrement sursauter.

« - Oh putain... »

Elle se rapprocha des quatre jeunes amis instinctivement. On pouvait enfin distinguer à quoi elle ressemblait lorsqu'elle sortit de la fumée, elle avait des yeux d'un bleu magnifique avec des cheveux long noirs, ils la regardèrent tous en fronçant les sourcils sauf Mikasa qui avait carrément lâcher ses lames brusquement sans bouger. Les trois autres remarquèrent qu'elle semblait complètement sous le choc pendant un moment, comme si elle voyait un fantôme, mais c'était littéralement ce qu'elle voyait pour elle, elle avait même reculée par la peur.

« - S... Selena... ? » avait presque chuchotée la jeune asiatique en continuant de fixer la jeune filles, commençant à voir flou à cause de ses larmes.

Celle-ci, avait eu comme un soulagement d'entendre son prénom. Et elle ne pouvait plus rien retenir maintenant, Mikasa essaya d'avancer, mais ça avait l'air beaucoup trop difficile, puis elle essaya de dire quelque chose et c'est là qu'elle craqua complètement en éclatant en sanglot.

« - MIKASA ! » hurla la-dit Selena en prenant celle-ci dans ses bras le plus fort possible.

Elle se laissa faire, et Selena aussi craqua. Elles ne faisaient que pleurer encore et encore sans s'arrêter devant les yeux incompris de tous les autres autour.

« - J… Je n'arrive pas à y croire… s'étrangla de dire la jeune filles aux yeux bleus en continuant de serrer Mikasa. T… T'es vraiment là… Petite sœur... »

Et les yeux incompris, se transformèrement d'un coup en des regards ronds qui allaient de droite à gauche, et de gauche à droite sans s'arrêter.

Le monde qui les entourait ne manquait clairement pas de leur faire des surprises. Mauvaise, comme bonne.

5745 mots


	9. Croyez en lui

Après la reconquête de Trost, le bataillon d'exploration était arrivé peu de temps après. S'efforçant de renforcer le mur Rose pour empêcher toute nouvelles intrusions des titans.

L'humanité avait repoussé l'attaque de ces monstres pour la première fois, ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit. Cependant, les pertes étaient si importantes qu'il était impossible de s'en réjouir pleinement. Après tant de mort et de traumatisme, les cadets de la 104ème session de recrutement devaient maintenant tous réfléchir après toute les horreur qu'ils avaient vus. S'ils avaient su dans quel enfer ils allaient mettre les pieds, ils n'auraient jamais choisi de devenir soldats. Épuisé et abbatus comme ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient penser qu'à ça maintenant.

Comme si le fait d'avoir dû voir des gens mourir, et eux-mêmes avoir du frôler la mort n'avaient pas été assez dur, ils avaient passés une journée entière dans le quartier de Trost, à nettoyer les restes de l'attaque des titans, hormis le quatuor qui avaient été emmener par le bataillon d'exploration, comme d'autres personne encore vivante qui avaient des informations sur le jeune Jäger.

Pendant ce temps, les canons renforcés sur les murs n'avaient pas arrêté une seconde de tirer. La plupart des titans rassemblés devant les murs furent anéantis par les explosifs. Le bataillon d'exploration s'occupa d'achever les derniers qui tenaient debout dans l'enceinte des murs.

Sans oublier une chose des plus incroyable, après toutes ses mésaventures, le bataillon avaient réussis à capturer deux titans vivants, ce qui était encore une première pour l'humanité.

Dans l'enceinte intérieure, la confusion régnait exactement comme cinq auparavant. Plutôt logique lorsqu'on apprend que le mur de Trost avait été reconquit par un titan. Mais qu'en était-il de celui-ci ?

« - Qu'est ce que tu me dis toi ?! s'écria Mary en se levant de sa chaise. Attends, t'es en train de me dire que le généralissime Daris Zackley, l'homme qui chapeaute les trois divisions militaires sera celui qui décidera du sort final d'Eren ?!

\- Calme-toi... chuchota le jeune garçon au yeux bleus. D'après ce que je sais, oui... Ce sera lui qui décidera seul du sort final d'Eren... »

La grisée fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en grognant légèrement.

« - On a pas de nouvelles depuis qu'on a gentillement répondu à leur question, et maintenant on se prend une nouvelle en pleine gueule ? »

Le silence s'installa pendant un moment pendant que le quatir incomplet resta un instant dans leur pensée. Armin croisa les bras un instant avant de regarder le sol agacée de toute cette histoire tandis que la jeune asiatique semblait plus perdue que les deux autres dans ses pensées.

« - ... Et de quoi il l'accuse au juste...?

Le blondinet releva la tête vers sa camarade à l'œil vert qui avait l'air plus énervée que quiconque ici. Armin ne pouvait pas répondre à la question. Il n'avait pas entièrement la réponse. Il était vrai qu'Eren ne s'était pas contrôler au tout début, mais est-ce que c'était une raison ?

Enfin, connaissant les brigades spéciales et son altesse la débilité, ils devaient juste avoir peur de ce qu'était leur camarade, exactement comme le capitaine Woermann lors de la reconquête de Trost qui ne réfléchissait qu'avec ses yeux. Qui sait ce que leur ami pouvait bien subir en ce moment même. Tout ça refusait surface, et Mary regretta de nouveau l'avoir lâché. Elle avait tenue Eren de toutes ses forces dans ses bras quand le mur avait été bouché et ne comptait pas le lâcher de si tôt, et pourtant, il n'avait fallut qu'un ordre de ses supérieurs pour qu'ils lui forcent à lâcher le jeune brun, et ça ne faisait que la rendre hors d'elle encore plus. Elle voyait encore le visage de camarade lorsqu'il lui avait dit de les écouter et que tout ira bien.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le voir...

« - Soyons clair, on est convoqué tout à l'heure pour expliquer honnêtement tout ce qu'on sait. »

Les deux amis de tournèrent vers la jeune fille a l'écharpe rouge qui n'avait pas encore parlée depuis tout à l'heure. Elle se tourna légèrement vers eux en leur jetant un coup d'œil.

« - Lorsqu'on sera là bas, il faudra juste le défendre avec la seule chose qu'on aura : Le fait qu'on le connaît mieux que quiconque sur cette terre. Peut importe que les autres veillent nous pousser à bout en voulant nous faire croire qu'ils le connaissent mieux que nous. On va garder la tête haute. »

Le blond comme la grisée semblaient surpris face au comportement de Mikasa. Ça aurait dû être la première pour eux, à paniquer en se demandant bien quelle chose affreuse Eren pouvait subir pendant qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Et pourtant, elle était là, à rassurer ses deux amis qui avaient l'air de s'inquiéter plus qu'elle. La jeune fille a la mèche en pagaille ricana nerveusement en fixant la deuxième fille de la bande, un sourire tout autant nerveux au coin des lèvres.

« - C'est la deuxième fois que tu gardes la confiance vis-à-vis de lui. C'est quoi la raison cette fois-ci ? »

Mikasa resta silencieuse un instant en fixant le néant avant de se décider à répondre.

« - Je n'ai confiance qu'à peu de personne dans ma vie. Vous, et une autre personne, qui m'a promit que le bataillon saura quoi faire... »

Elle avait arrêtée de regarder ses compagnons et semblait de nouveau perdue dans ses propres pensées, on pouvait quand même apercevoir une légère inquiétude sur son visage.

À ce moment là, Armin et Mary repensèrent à la jeune fille aux yeux bleus qui l'avaient pris dans ses bras lors de la reconquête de Trost et qui s'était dévoilée comme sa soeur. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu plus d'information sur son sujet puisque suite à ça, ils avaient été bombarder de questions par les soldats du bataillon et les supérieurs, Mary et Armin étaient partis en premier, mais Mikasa était rester un peu plus longtemps, sûrement pour discuter avec la jeune fille de tout à l'heure qui répondait au nom de Selena.

Finalement, ils ne savaient pas tout sur leur amie aux yeux bridés...

Du coté d'Eren, tout allait mal, mais ça aurait pu tout autant être pire. Le jeune Jäger était détenu dans une cellule sous la garde provisoire des brigades spéciales. Il était très peu nourrit depuis qu'il y était et pouvait très peu aller aux toilettes. Les gardes qui le surveillaient le regardait du coin de l'œil comme s'ils avaient peur, ce qui était sûrement le cas vu comment le jeune brun était attaché, les mains attacher par des chaînes. Mais Eren pouvait comprendre, lui même ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé.

Il ne pouvait voir personne et la seule visite qu'il avait eu était celle du major Erwin et du caporal chef Livaï. Ces deux là lui avaient posé quelques questions sur le fait que la vérité sur les titans reposeraient dans la cave de sa maison avant de lui dirent que toute cette situation allait bientôt être terminée.

Selena, qui était entré sans autorisation, voulait lui poser des questions sur Mikasa, mais il n'y avait plus le temps, Livaï avait même dut la porter sur ses épaules pour la forcer à sortir de la salle.

Cette journée s'annonçait aussi longue que les autres pour l'impulsif. Les mêmes questions qui lui trottaient la tête. Combien de temps encore allait-il resté ici ? Comment vont le reste de ses camarades ?

Des questions dont il n'aura peut être jamais les réponses, ou alors si, mais pas celles qu'ils imaginent, ils avaient très bien que c'était impossible que tout le monde ait pu survivre, et pourtant, il gardait qiand même une légère lueur d'espoir. Il n'était pas bête, il ne voulait juste pas y croire. Comment les choses avait pu autant tourner catastrophiquement ?

Il ne pouvait même pas calmer ses nerfs.

La seule personne qui arrivait à le faire n'était pas avec lui, c'était comme s'il faisait une crise d'asthme depuis trop longtemps, et qu'il lui manquait une bouffée d'air. Il avait l'habitude maintenant qu'elle le fasse revenir sur terre, la rassure.

Il voulait revoir ses amis, il voulait revoir les personnes qui jusqu'au bout, n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Est-ce qu'au moins il allait les revoir ?

Il était dans une incertitude profonde, comme s'il était tomber dans un trou noir.

« - SALUT EREN ! »

Il en fit vite sortit par une personne aux cheveux brun à lunette qui s'était collée plutôt brusquement contre les barreaux. Le bruit de celles-ci resonnèrent légèrement pendant un instant et l'impulsif avait bondit en arrière comme une petite puce. Le sourire de la jeune femme avait beau être bienveillant, il restait légèrement flippant. Eren calma son pouls en soupirant avant d'enfin réussir à articuler face à la surprise qu'il avait ressenti il y'a quelques minutes.

« - Heu... Bonjour... »

Quand il fut complètement calmé, il remarqua qu'homme était aussi la, grand et blond avec une petite barbe.

« - Désoler de t'avoir fait attendre comme ça ! » ricana la fille en s'éloignant légèrement des barreaux.

Elle lui adressa un sourire léger, qui eu un effet plus rassurant.

« - Mais il y'a des chances que tu puisses sortir d'ici finalement... »

« - Je me présente, je m'appelle Hanji Zoé ! dit la jeune femme en avançant avec le jeune garçon dans les couloirs. Chef d'unité dans le bataillon d'exploration et l'homme à côté de toi... »

Eren n'écoutant pratiquement pas ce qu'Hanji était en train de lui dire. Il était peut in peu trop occuper à se demander pourquoi l'homme en question était en train de le renifler comme un chien à la recherche d'une proie. L'impulsif était dans un malaise profond et la brune à ses côtés l'avait bien compris.

« - ... Il s'appelle Mike Zacharius. Il est aussi chef d'unité... Et il a la fâcheuse manie de renifler les gens qu'il rencontre pour la première fois. »

Celui-ci s'écarta enfin du jeune Jäger en ricanant légèrement, ce qui fit monter les pensées d'Eren disant que ce mec était un gros taré.

« - Après il leur rit au nez... ricana Hanji comme si Eren n'avait ps compris ce qui venait de se passer. Mais il n'y a pas de sens profond derrière alors ne t'en fais pas. Et ça ne l'empêche pas d'être un chef très compétant ! »

Elle lâcha un léger cris de joie en arrivant devant une grande porte close et se tourna ensuite de nouveau vers le jeune garçon perdu.

« - Pardon je m'égare, on est arrivé ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Ce n'est probablement pas plus mal que tu ne saches pas ce qui t'attends.

\- Quoi ? demanda celui-ci tout à coup stressé.

\- Contente-toi de dire ce qui te vient à l'esprit ! Cela peut paraître arbitraire... Mais nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de te faire confiance... Alors bonne chance. »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de poser d'autres questions que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant place a une énorme salle remplis de monde.

Il était dans un tribunal.

Pendant tout ce temps, il avait été retenu dans un cellule d'un tribunal sans même s'en rendre compte.

Des soldats des brigades spéciales derrière lui le formèrent à avancer au centre avant de m'attacher à un poteau à genoux sans que celui-ci ne puisse discuter plus longtemps.

Le brun commençait à scruter la salle de la tête au pied, pouvant apercevoir le chef des brigades spéciales, Dot Pixis, le major Erwin et caporal chef Livaï.

Son pouls avait accéléré en un coup devant une telle pression, de telle personne important devant lui. C'était beaucoup trop menaçant, et il n'avait rien pour se calmer.

Puis il croisa les regards de Mikasa, Armin et Mary qui étaient là aussi, puis écarquilla légèrement ses yeux de la couleur de l'océan.

Dès que ses camarades le virent, ils lui sourient pratiquement en même temps, mais restaient tout autant tandis que lui. Quant à Eren, tous ses doutes de les retrouver s'étaient enfin envolés. Ils étaient enfin la, mais pas entièrement avec lui non plus. Il leur sourit aussi en retour, mais il restait quand même du moins non rassuré par la situation, baissant la tête, comme s'il essayait de fuir la réalité devant lui. Il respirait plutôt fortement et était scruté du regard par certaines personnes qui faisaient mine de chuchoter entres eux.

Mary leur jeta un coup d'œil mauvais et avait bien vu que l'impulsif de son enfance ne se sentait pas bien. Elle fronça les sourcils et se mit à claquer plusieurs fois des doigts pour attirer l'attention du jeune garçon à genoux, ce qui fit attirer celui-ci comme d'autres regards interrogateurs, mais ça, la grisée s'en fichait éperdument.

Eren la fixait et elle, s'adoucit aussitôt en voyant son regard légèrement peureux. Mary lui sourit avant de faire mine avec ses lèvres de dire "Calme-toi imbécile." ce qu'il comprit très bien et se contenta de regarder de nouveau le sol en soupirant, calmant peu à peu sa respiration.

Mikasa soupira à son tour en jetant un léger coup d'œil à Mary qui ne quittait pas le brun des yeux, puis elle croisa le regard de Selena qui était sur un des balcon à coté de Livaï et Erwin.

Elles semblaient toutes deux inexpressive et auraient put se regarder ainsi encore longtemps si le généralissime Daris Zackley n'était pas arriver. Eren releva subitement la tête et tous les regards étaient maintenant posé sur l'homme barbu dirigeant les trois forces militaires.

« - Bien commençons.. dit celui-ci en s'asseyant. Eren Jäger n'est-ce pas ? Tu es un soldat qui a juré de donner ta vie pour le bien l'humanité. Est-ce exact ?

\- ... Oui monsieur... » dit le jeune Jäger d'une voix assez éraillée.

C'etait à ce moment là que le jeune garçon se demanda de quoi au juste, il était complètement accusé avant que le général ne continue.

« - Cette situation est inhabituelle. Les lois classiques ne peuvent donc pas s'appliquer. D'où le recours à ce tribunal militaire. On m'a donc donné carte blanche concernant le verdict. »

Il releva la tête de ses papiers et se tourna vers Eren qui s'était calmé, mais qui restait tout autant nerveux.

« - Maintenant et une bonne fois pour toute, nous allons décider si tu vas vivre ou mourir. Aucune objection ? »

Pour Eren, C'était une question dont la réponse était clair. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait le choix. Il avala sa salive de travers avant de sortir toute parole de sa bouche.

« - Aucune monsieur. »

Dans cette affaire qui pour certains était extrêmement étrange, dans ces murs résonnaient le désaccord entre deux points de vue. Il y'avait ceux qui décrivait Eren comme un monstre, et présage de l'extinction prochaine de l'humanité. Et d'autres le voyait comme le sauveur porteur de cette humanité. Ils avaient été dans l'incapacité de garder l'existence de celui-ci secrète, mais c'était prévisible.

Il fallait rendre publique cette histoire un moment ou un autre, ou ils risqueraient de se retrouver tous à devait faire face à une menace d'une toute autre nature que les titans. Ce qu'ils allaient décider ici, c'était quelle division allait devoir endosser la responsabilité pour Eren. Et le traitement qui l'attendait pouvait varier en fonction de l'issue de cette décision.

Les brigades spéciales, ou le bataillon d'exploration. Deux division opposé qui allait avoir le destin du jeune Eren Jäger entre leur main.

« - Moi ! commença Naile, le chef des brigades spéciales. Je propose que nous procédions à une dissection du corps d'Eren Jaeger et après quoi nous nous débarrasserons de son corps dans les plus bref délais.

\- T'as crus c'était de la viande connard... ? chuchota Mary légerement fort avant qu'Armin ne lui tire la manche.

\- Moins fort... Tu pourrais avoir des problèmes... »

Les brigades speciales étaient arrivé à cette décision après avoir pris en considération les dégâts considérables sui pourrait résulter s'il laissait le jeune brun en vie. Toutes les personnes de pouvoir dans l'enceinte du mur on appris son existence et le considérait comme une menace. La royauté refusait une fois de plus de se mêler des affaires autres que celle des enceintes intérieure, tout comme ils l'avaient fait cinq ans auparavant. Mais après la dernière attaque au district de Trost, la population commençait à voir Eren comme un héros, enfin une grande partie des habitants du mur Rose, plus les employés de la société commençaient à se rebeller. En conséquence, ils risquaient de se retrouver dans une guerre civile, à mesurent que les titans essayaient de s'introduire dans le peu de territoire qu'ils leur restaient. Pour eux, peut importe que son pouvoir de titan avait permit de repousser la dernière invasion, les dommages que pouvaient entraîner la simple existence de l'impulsif ne pouvaient être niés. Il était devenu bien plus qu'ils problème d'ordre politique. Par conséquent, ils devraient récupérer au moins le plus d'information possible et ensuite se débarrasser de lui et le compter comme un autre mort pour la partie. Ce qui était bien évidemment cruelle, mais "justifié".

« - Tout ça n'est pas nécessaire ! s'écria un homme vêtu différemment en criant légèrement. Ce n'est qu'une vermine qui a trompé son monde pour pénétrer dans les murs dieu sait comment ! Il faut le tuer sur le champ ! »

A en juger par son apparence il devait faire partie de ces gens qui disent être une religion, il y'a cinq ans encore, personne ne les prenait au sérieux, et pourtant maintenant ils avaient pris une assez grande ampleur "dieu sait comment".

« - Révérend Nick, veuillez vous taire. ordonna Zackley avant de poursuivre. Passons à la proposition du bataillon d'exploration.

« - Oui monsieur. dit justement Erwin. Je propose qu'on intègre Eren dans nos rangs, et utiliser ces pouvoirs de titans pour reconquérir le mur Maria. »

Le généralissime s'attendait à ce qu'ils poursuive et pourtant rien ne c'était fait. Plus d'un était surpris de ses courtes paroles. Et pourtant c'était simple. À l'aide du pouvoir d'Eren, ils seraient dans la mesure de reconquérir le mur Maria, et le major pensait que leur propriété était on ne peut plus clair.

« - ... Bien... soupira le vieil homme en lisant ses papiers. Vois ci ce que dit le rapport de la dernière opération de reconquête. »

Il se tourna vers Eren qui pensait fortement qu'ils allait le sentir passer ce coup là.

« - Après t'être transformé en titan... tu as tenté d'attaquer Mikasa Ackerman, et cela à trois reprises...

À ces mots, Eren sembla un instant dans le noir complet de ses pensées avant d'écarquiller subitement les yeux en se tournant vers sa soeur qui sembla tout autant déstabilisé. Il ne se souvenait pas du moment où il n'avait pas le contrôle, rien de surprenant. Mikasa cacha légèrement la cicatrice qu'elle avait au visage avant de se tourner vers Rico et Flo qui était un peu plus loin d'un regard sombre.

Le jeune garçon au coté de la blonde au reflet gris sembla tout autant surpris, il ne l'avait jamais mentionné dans son rapport lui. Puis il lâcha un long soupir désespéré en se tournant vers Rico d'un air accusateur. Celle-ci soutenu son regard avant de se mettre à serrer les dents.

« - Ah parce que j'aurais dû écrire des salades dans mon rapport c'est ça ? Ça s'est vraiment passé comme ça et je pense que le cacher n'aurais rien apporter de bon à l'humanité.

\- Ce que je pense moi, c'est que tu es bipolaire. lâcha le brun en regardant de nouveau droit devant lui.

\- Je te demande pardon ?! commença de nouveau à s'énerver facilement la jeune fille face à son collègue.

\- D'abord tu veux l'éliminer, ensuite tu ne veux plus. Après tu veux de nouveau te retourner contre lui, puis tu chiale comme une enfant parce qu'il a réussis a boucher le mur... Et maintenant, tu te retourne de nouveau contre lui. C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Tu vas t'effondrer de bonheur lorsqu'il sera acquitté ? »

Il était difficile de savoir si le rouge sur les joues de la jeune fille était de la rage ou autre chose...

« - Je vais finir par te buter.

\- Moh... ricana Flo en lui pinçant la joue. T'es trop chou quand tu menaces les gens Riri...

\- ... VA TE... ! »

Quelques toussotements s'étaient fait entendre par Zackley, faisant cesser la querelle des deux jeunes camarades. Rico était rouge de honte et se contenta de marmonner dans sa barbe.

« - Mikasa Ackerman est-elle présente ? » demanda Zackley en regardant de font en comble la salle.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant de répondre, mais voyant que les regards de ceux qu'elle connaissait se posaient sur elle, elle ne pouvait pas faire mine d'ignorer la chose.

« - ... Oui c'est moi monsieur.

\- C'est toi ? Est-ce vrai qu'Eren t'as attaquée ? »

Elle se tourna vers son frère qui fronçait les sourcils, sachant éperdument que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire, loin de là, elle voulait éviter ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire n'importe quoi dans un lieu pareil. On lui avait dit de rester honnête tout en essayant de le défendre, et c'est ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ravala légèrement sa salive avant de se décider à répondre.

« - ...Oui c'est vrai... »

Plusieurs chuchotements commençaient à se faire entendre tandis que l'impulsif avait laisser retomber sa tête vers le sol en fixant celui-ci comme s'il essayait de trouver une réponse à une question plus que compliquée. Mary et Armin pensaient trois les deux que tout ça s'annonçait mal et de plus en plus compliqué.

« - Mais ! continua Mikasa en ayant presque crier pour que tout le monde se calme et l'entende. Le titan d'Eren m'a aussi sauvé la vie à deux reprises. La première fois quand j'étais à deux doigts de me faire dévorer par un titan, il est arrivé et m'a secourue. La seconde fois, il nous à protégés, Armin, Mary et moi d'un tir de canon. »

Elle grogna intérieurement en cherchant toutes les réparties qu'elle pouvait avoir et se tourna légèrement vers la deuxième fille du groupe.

« - ... Sans oublier le fait qu'il a sauver ma camarade en premier d'une mort sûre et certaine. »

Elle fixa Mikasa pendant une légère instant, la bouche entre-ouverte. Puis la ferma avant de se tourner à son tour vers Eren tendrement.

« - Oui... Nous étions voués à une mort certaine lui et moi, nous n'avions aucun de moyen de nous en sortir à l'intérieur d'une de ces choses... Mais après il s'est transformé en "monstre'' comme vous dîtes et m'a sauvé la vie, je lui dois tout… Alors j'aimerais que mes faits soient prit tout autant en considération et ça peut importe de quoi il est accusé… Croyez en lui. »

Pour une fois, Eren s'était enfin réellement apaisé depuis le début de ce tribunal. Il n'avait pas quitté des yeux la jeune fille à l'œil vert qu ne le quittait pas des yeux non plus.

« - Je n'en suis pas si sur ! répliqua le capitaine des brigades spéciales. Effectivement votre rapport mentionne ces points, à toutes les deux. Mais nous savons très bien que vous avez une bonne raison de le soutenir. Je n'ai pas besoin de mentionner qu'on ne peut pas prendre en considération les propos de Mary Renia, vu que personne ne peut confirmer, c'est sa parole contre nous. Et puis ai-je vraiment besoin de préciser d'où peuvent bien venir ces brûlures ? »

Elle s'était bien doutée qu'ils allaient sortir quelque chose de ce genre, ce qui l'a crispa encore plus de l'entendre le dire, certaine de ses blessure était encore voyante au visage mais sans plus. Elle voulait répliquer assez violement, mais Armin lui tira la manche, mine de lui dire de rester calme, ce qui était bien difficile. Puis Naile continua en se tournant vers Mikasa.

« - Tout en enquêtant sur son passé, nous avons découvert un incident vous impliquant tous les deux il y a six ans. Ces deux la ont tué trois criminels. Et des adultes en pleine possession de leurs moyens, tout cela à l'âge de 9 ans. »

Des yeux de frayeur commencèrent à se poser sur les deux jeune adolescents tandis que la jeune asiatique commença à serrer les dents intérieurement, c'était exactement ce qu'on lui avait dit, il allait enquêter de leur vie comme un pauvre livre pour ensuite utiliser la moindre information potentiellement négatif contre eux. Elle jeta un léger coup d'œil vers Selena en haut qui la fixait avec des yeux indéchiffrables.

« - Je peux comprendre que c'était de la légitime défense... continua Naile Dork. Mais n'importe quel individu ici présent ne pourrait s'empêcher de s'interroger. Devrions-nous vraiment confier à l'avenir de l'humanité à quelqu'un comme lui ?

\- Il a raison ! chuchotèrent des gens. C'est juste un titan qui a pris la forme d'un enfant pour se glisser secrètement dans nos rangs.

\- Mais le truc c'est qu'il n'a pas pu cacher sa nature violente ! s'écria un autre. Allons-nous vraiment le temps de discuter de ça ?!

\- Attendez... Si ça se trouve, elle aussi c'est un titan ! dit un autre en pointant Mikasa. Il faut la disséquer elle aussi pour en être sûr ! »

Le quatuor écarquilla les yeux en même temps face a cette troupe en furie devant eux.

« - Mais ils deviennent complètement malades ! s'écria Mary en les dévisageant.

\- Arrêtez ! hurla Eren en se tournant vers eux. Je suis peut être un monstre, mais Mikasa n'a rien à voir la dedans !

\- Tu l'as défends parce qu'elle est comme toi !

\- C'est faux !!!

\- PUTAIN STOP ! » hurla une voix en frappant sur la barre en bois du balcon devant elle.

Le silence s'installa enfin tandis que tout le monde se tourna vers la jeune fille aux yeux bleus qui les regardait sombrement, Mikasa l'a regardait d'un tout autre air que les autres.

« - J'ai jamais autant entendu de ramassis de connerie c'est dingue ! continua celle-ci. Vous êtes là parler pour ne rien dire bande de gros porcs ! Personne n'est un monstre ici et surtout pas elle ! Maintenant réfléchissez avant de parler bande de saleté ! »

Malgré le calme qui régnait à présent Il n'eut pas longtemps à la foule pour se remettre à crier.

« - Alors elle aussi si ça se trouve c'est un titan ! » en cria un autre dans la foule.

À ce moment, les seules personnes qui restaient à peu près censés, ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir face à tellement de bêtises, le ton montait beaucoup très, et tout le monde était à bout de nerf. Livaï siffla entre ses dents avant de faire volte face et s'éloigner. Absolument tout le monde était contre les trois jeunes filles qui avaient "osées défendre" l'impulsif, ça devenait complètement insensé et Mary n'arrangeait pas les choses, elle qui voulait leur sauter dessus telle une lionne en colère, mais bien sûr, elle était retenue par ses camarades.

Seulement d'autres nerfs montaient, et c'était bien plus puissant que n'importe quelle autre personne, qui avait beau avoir légèrement peur de la situation, se retenait depuis trop longtemps, et il allait exploser ici et maintenant.

« - ... Est-ce que... Mais putain est-ce que vous allez la fermer ?! »

Certains avait sursautés de nouveau en se tournant vers l'impulsif qui avait la tête baissé face au sol, il serrait les dents de toutes ses forces. Malgré le fait que son conscient lui disait de se taire, il ne pouvait pas continuer a entendre autant de bêtises sans réagir, c'était malheureusement plus fort que lui. C'était lui. Il releva la tête vers les brigades spéciales d'un regard un peu trop sombre qui en fit reculer certains derrière.

« - ... Si moi, je prends en considération ce qu'à dis les trois "traitresses", on a un magnifique résumé de vous. Vous ne dites que des ramassis de connerie ! De plus, vous ne faites que supposer depuis le début sans arriver à des thermes prévus et realisables... Vous n'allez jamais arriver à quelque chose avec des "Si "tout le temps tout en fuyant la réalité ! »

Il savait qu'ils devait se taire. Et pourtant il continuait quand même, il allait dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur et ça peut importe les conséquences.

« - ... Vous autres vous ignorez complètement à quoi ressemble un titan alors pourquoi vous en avez si peur ?! Si les forts ne se battent pas, alors qui le fera ?! Si vous avez peur de vous battre pour vos vies vous n'avez qu'à vous contentez de nous soutenir ! Alors arrêtez de radoter à la fin et faites ce que ma camarade a dit ! Croyez en moi ! »

Ils restèrent tous bouche-bée, chacun savait pertinemment qu'ils était allé trop loin. Il avait tout dit. Et dieu savait que ça n'allait pas lui apporter quelques chose de bon.

Naile se tourna vers un de ses soldats précipitamment.

« - Tenez-vous prêt ! »

Sachant très bien ou il voulait en venir, les deux jeunes filles proches du jeune Jäger se crispèrent d'un camp en voulant passez à travers la rambarde et Eren resta complètement figé sur place.

Tout semblait terminé quand tout à coup Livaï qui était descendu du balcon, frappa d'un coup sec Eren au visage lui faisant perdre une dent brutalement. Avant même que celui-ci n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe, le caporal lui mit encore un coup, et encore un, et encore, ne laissant même pas un moment de répits au pauvre Jäger crachant du sang tandis que Mikasa et Mary étaient sur le point de sauter au coup du caporal, mais heureusement qu'Armin les retenait de toutes ses forces. Cela durait beaucoup trop longtemps pour elles. C'était de l'acharnement gratuit, et personne ne faisait rien.

« - Je ne suis pas un expert... commença Livaï tout en écrasant la tête de l'impulsif contre le sol. Mais j'ai toujours pensé que rien ne valait la douleur pour inculquer la discipline. La chose dont tu as le plus besoin pour le moment ne s'apprend pas avec des simples mots, mais avec une bonne leçon. »

Eren respirait bruyamment et le caporal allait continuer lorsque Naile l'interrompu en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Attends Livaï !

\- Quoi ? répondit celui-ci de sa voix toujours aussi froide.

\- ...Tu joues avec le feu là... Et si jamais il s'énervait et se transformait en titan ? »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil avant d'attraper le brun par les cheveux.

« - Je ne comprends pas, vous alliez faire de ce gamin un rat de laboratoire non ? Je vous rappelle qu'après s'être transformé en titan, il en a tué plus de vingt avant de tomber dans les pommes. S'il est notre ennemi, son intelligence est clairement synonyme de problèmes. Malgré tout, je n'en ferais pour ma part qu'une bouchée, mais qu'en est-il de vous ? Vous autres qui l'avez maltraité, vous feriez mieux d'y réfléchir à deux fois... Vous croyez vraiment être capable de pouvoir le tuer le moment venu ? »

Certains reculèrent nerveusement face à ses paroles et Naile la ferma enfin pour de bon.

« - Voila ce que je propose monsieur. intervint Erwin en se tournant vers Zackley. Si jamais vous décidez de placer Eren sous notre supervision, j'assignerais le caporal Livaï à sa surveillance par mesure de sécurité, il possède les capacités nécessaires pour faire ce qu'il y aura à faire si la situation s'impose.

\- Je confirme ! » rajouta Selena dans qu'on ne lui ai demander quelque chose.

Daris toucha sa barbe un instant en ayant l'air de réfléchir.

« - T'en sens-tu capable Livaï ? demanda Zacklay.

\- Si vous sous-entendez le tuer alors affirmatif. dit celui-ci en se tournant vers lui. Le plus dur sera de ne pas être trop dur avec lui... »

Mikasa tout comme Mary le massacrait du regard en serrant les poings jusqu'à la fin.

Il n'y avait clairement pas besoin d'en dire plus. Le sort du jeune Jäger avait été scellé, celui-ci avait été confié au bataillon d'exploration jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Eren passa devant ses amis qui lui sourient tendrement, surement référence de dire que tout irais bien maintenant avant qu'il ne sorte de la salle. Ils étaient tous rassuré de cette histoire.

Mais il avait beau être entré dans le bataillon, il n'allait pas être traité comme une personne normale pour autant. Le regard de Selena croisa celui de sa soeur, elle n'avait pas besoin de se parler pour comprendre qu'elles devront parler lorsque Mikasa rejoindra le bataillon d'exploration.

En réalité que ce soit Armin, Mary ou Mikasa. Ils avaient tous les trois hâtent de retrouver leur ami de nouveau.

( 5332 mots )


	10. L'escouade Livaï

Malgré le fait qu'Eren avait rejoint le bataillon d'exploration et qu'il n'avait pas été tué, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait être considérée pour le moment comme un membre officiel. Et ça, lui même l'avait comprit, mais il devait s'en contenter pour le moment. Comme avait été dit au tribunal, le jeune brun était surveillé par le caporal chef Livaï et son équipe lui même.

L'élite de l'élite il paraissait. Les meilleurs qui avaient été choisis pour faire partie de l'escouade Livaï. Ce qui voulait dire que si jamais Eren venait à ne pas se contrôler en titan, ce sera à eux de l'abbatre comme un vulgaire chien.

« - L'ancien quartier de reconnaissance. dit un homme au côté d'Eren à cheval en contemplant le quartier en question. Le complexe est juste un vieux château reconverti pour l'occasion, mais c'est quand même la classe !

Eren contempla le vieux château un instant à son tour avec attention, il fallait admettre que c'était plutôt la classe. Ça allait être maintenant ici le nouveau QG du bataillon d'exploration, et il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi se plaindre.

« - Mais ne t'enflamme pas trop toi...

\- Hein ? sursauta le jeune brun en se tournant vers l'homme en question.

\- Je m'en tape que tu sois un titan ou le fils du roi... continuait-il avec un air dit menaçant. Le fait que ce soit le caporal Livaï qui te surveille, c...! »

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se mordit brusquement la langue, le faisant gémir de douleur sur lui-même alors qu'il saignait de sa bêtise.

Étrangement, Eren se mit ensuite à moins craindre la menace de "la grande élite". Du moins de certains des membres...

« - Tu t'es bien mordu la langue ! dit une jeune rousse en regardant son collège, l'air désespéré lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Ça t'apprendra à toujours jacasser à cheval.

\- Les premières impressions sont toujours les bonnes ! répliqua celui-ci en soulageant sa langue en même temps. Et je suis sur que ce morveux s'est fait dessus rien que pour ça !

\- Mmh... soupira la jeune fille en se tournant vers l'impulsif qui les écoutait discrètement de dos, faisant mine de s'occuper de son cheval. Je pense surtout qu'il a été choqué de voir à quel point tu es un imbécile Auruo... Si tu essayes d'imiter le caporal, arrête tout de suite. Vous n'avez rien du tout en commun. »

L'Auruo en question laissa échapper un petit ricanements avant de se tourner vers sa camarade en soupirant.

« - De nous tous, ce n'est pas à moi de donner des leçons sur le fait de lécher les bottes du caporal chef Petra...

\- Tu parles sûrement de Selena hein ? soupira la rouquine dans le déni. Cette fille lui colle au cul sans aucun répits, on dirait un petit chien en manque d'affection. »

Le mordeur de langue roula ses yeux jusqu'au ciel, devant supporter une seconde fois les même paroles qu'avaient la jeune fille.

« - Oui, je sais... J'ai le droit au même discours à chaque fois que tu t'assois à côté de moi... C'est toi qui devrait te mordre la langue tellement tu causes...

\- Hein ?! commença a s'énerver Petra en fronçant les sourcils. Et toi dommage que tu ne te sois pas étouffé en avalant ta langue ! »

Ils comptaient continuer de se disputer comme ça pendant bien longtemps si on ne les avais pas interrompu.

« - Vous avez fini de gueuler ? » lâcha la jeune fille aux cheveux noir en avançant vers les deux camarades comme chien et chat.

Petra roula des yeux, et se mit face à la personne qu'elle détestait plus que tout, tandis qu'Auruo se régalait déjà de la scène en se frottant les mains comme un petit complotiste. Selena restait neutre face à la rouquine qu'elle haïssait plus que Petra ne la haïssait elle. Si elle pouvait, la jeune fille aux yeux bleus aurait déjà tué sa camarade après l'avoir fait agoniser dans de longues et terribles souffrances... Mais malheureusement, elles devaient toutes les deux se supporter. Même si c'était dur.

« - Oh salut Selena ! dit Petra d'un sourire extrêmement faux qui en était troublant.

\- Salut pétasse ! » lâcha l'asiatique naine d'un sourire encore plus faux.

Auruo retenait déjà quelques rires tandis que Petra avait instinctivement cessé son petit sourire rayonnant.

« - T'as dis quoi là ?

\- J'ai dis : Sa-Lut-Pe-Tra. réctifia la naine en articulant chaque mot. T'es sourde ou quoi la rouquine ?

Elle n'était pas débile et avait parfaitement entendue ce qu'avait dit sa camarade avant de lui jeter un regard noir, mais à ce jeu là, c'était toujours Selena qui gagnait tellement on pouvait voir la haine dans ses yeux vis-à-vis de la rouquine. Elle aurait pu continuer comme ça et aller plus loin, mais croisant le regard de Livaï qui arrivait accompagné d'Erd et Gunther, les deux autre membres restants de l'escouade, elle savait qu'il allait encore être agacé d'une énième dispute. Petra se tourna à son tour vers le caporal, puis lâcha un petit sourire satisfait en recroisant le regard de l'autre fille de l'élite. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait rien faire tant que Livaï serait là. Mais étonnamment, Selena se mit a rigoler avant de frapper Petra à l'épaule.

« - C'est bon je rigole ! Fais pas ta ral-euse bouffonne ! » sourit celle-ci avant de s'éloigner en direction du caporal.

La rouquine en question se retenait.de gémir de douleur face au coup un peu trop fort qu'elle avait reçu, tandis que son collègue éclata de rire en se tordant le ventre.

« - R... RAL-EUSE ! répéta Auruo presque les larmes aux yeux.

\- LA FERME ! » hurla la jeune fille en lui frappant la tête.

Le brun lâcha un soupir avant d'emmener son cheval vers l'écurie. Au moins, il était sur qu'il n'allait pas entièrement s'ennuyer ici.

C'était l'heure du grand nettoyage du futur QG maintenant qu'ils étaient installé, et connaissant la maniaquerie du caporal chef Livaï, chacun des membres de l'escouade se tuaient pour la moindre petite poussières qui traînait dans les recoins ou autres. Il n'y avait pas intérêt à ce qu'il reste la moindre trace de saleté s'ils ne voulaient pas passer un sale quart d'heure...

Eren se dirigeait à l'étage ou son supérieur faisait sa tâche d'un ait légèrement stressé, vu qu'il avait été prévenu du côté maniaque du caporal.

« - Heu... J'ai finis de nettoyer l'étage du dessus caporal !

« - Tch. Je vais aller voir ce que t'as fais... Termine le boulot ici. » dit le plus petit en sortant de la salle laissant l'impulsif en plan.

Il lâcha de nouveau un soupir, pensant enfin être seul lorsqu'une voix le fit sortir de ses profondes pensées.

« - Est-ce que ça va Eren ? Tu tires une tête...

\- Hein ?! sursauta le jeune Jäger avant de se tourner vers la rousse qui balayait derrière lui.

\- Oh excuse-moi ! Je me permet de te parler par ton prénom vu que le caporal le fait, ici c'est lui qui annonce le ton alors...

\- Oh non non, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis pensif... C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que le caporal chef Livaï était si...

\- Insociable ? Froid ? Blasé ? Fort ? Sexy ? enchaîna Petra qui ne s'était sûrement pas rendu compte du dernier mot qu'elle avait dit.

\- ... Heu... En quelques sorte...

\- Ah... Tu sais, je ne le connais pas depuis très longtemps, je l'ai toujours vu avec cette image là. »

Eren sembla assez déçu et soupira légèrement en commençant à nettoyer cette salle là. Petra le regarde un instant avant de soupirer en continuant de balayer.

« - ... Après si tu veux vraiment avoir plus d'information, tu n'as qu'à aller voir Sele-naze, elle le connait depuis bien plus longtemps que nous tous.

\- Oh ok... dit le jeune garçon qui allait sortir de la salle avant de se tourner vers Petra, s'étant enfin rendu compte de comment elle avait appelée sa camarade. Attendez, vous avez dis quoi là ?

\- ... J'ai dit : vas voir Selena si tu veux plus d'information, tu n'as pas entendu Eren ?

\- Ah si, si... »

Selena était au sous sol en train de nettoyer de font en comble chaque endroit sans laisser aucune trace avant de pouvoir enfin faire une pause et de rêvasser. C'était bien elle qui avait fait le plus d'effort pour le nettoyage, connaissant parfaitement Livaï et ses réactions face à la poussière.

"Héhé... Quand Livaï va voir l'excellent travail que j'ai fais, il ne va pas en croire ses yeux et vas tomber sous le charme, il va recaler une bonne fois pour toute cette saleté de pétasse, après il va m'embrasser, m'épouser et on aura des enfants une maison énorme, un chien un carrosse un château de l'argent et AHHHHHHHHHHH !"

« - HÉ HO ! SELENA VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?! VOUS VOULEZ QUE J'APPELLE DE L'AIDE ?! » s'écria une voix affolée qui secouait la jeune fille depuis tout à l'heure.

Selena reprit enfin ses esprits, regardant Eren la balancer d'avant en arrière violement.

« - Qu'est ce que ?! Mais putain arrête ! s'écria la jeune fille commençant à avoir le tournis.

« - Oh désolé... dit celui-ci en la lâchant rapidement en s'éloignant comme s'il s'était brûlé. Vous ne répondiez pas et ne bougiez pas non plus, je me suis inquiété, en plus vos yeux étaient bizarre...

\- Hé ho. soupira Selena en secouant la main. Ne me vouvoies pas Eren, je ne suis pas une vieille non plus. Et t'inquiètes, je vais bien, j'étais... Heu... en train de rêver...

\- Ah ok... »

Elle frotta ses mains avant d'observer la pièce qu'elle venait de ranger de font en comble.

« - Tu as déjà finis de nettoyer ton étage ? Je te préviens, t'as intérêt à avoir tout ranger de fond en comble, Livaï ne ratera pas le seul grain de poussière qu'il y'a.

\- Oui, le caporal est justement en train de vérifier. Et justement... Je ne veux pas paraître indiscret mais, il parait que vous... Tu connais le caporal Livaï depuis un bout de temps, est ce qu'il a toujours été si...

\- Insociable ? Fort ? Blasé ? Petit ? Maniaque ? Incroyablement sexy ? enchaîna Selena sans s'arrêter de regarder les moindres recoins de la pièce.

\- Heu... Ouais ? »

La jeune fille aussi haute que trois pommes se tourna enfin vers le jeune garçon en ayant l'air d'être totalement occupé par ça depuis qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce.

« - Pour être honnête, depuis que je le connais, il a toujours été comme ça.

\- Mmh. Ce qui m'a le plus étonné... continua Eren en baissant la tête. C'est sa façon d'obéir aveuglement aux ordres des supérieurs.

\- Tu veux dire qu'étant donné son influence et sa force, il n'aurait pas à respecter la chaîne de commandement pas vrai ?

\- Bah oui ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il était le genre de personne à se soumettre aux ordres des autres. »

Selena soupira en laissant apparaître un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, comme si elle se remémorait de merveilleux souvenir.

\- Et qui t'as dis qu'il a toujours été comme ça moralement ? »

Le brun releva la tête vers la jeune fille qui continuait de sourire bêtement, puis baissez à son tour légèrement la tête.

« - Avant d'entrer dans le bataillon d'exploration, Livaï était un délinquant qui venait des bas-fonds de la capitale, là ou sont regroupé toutes les ''racailles'' comme ils aiment dire, c'est la bas que je l'ai rencontré avec grande chance, puis pour des raisons qui nous concerne, ont a accepter de servir sous les ordres du major Erwin et de rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration... Depuis je me bas corps et âme et etc... Enfin tu connais la chans... »

Selena s'interrompit en voyant qu'Eren la fixait dans une grande incompréhension, ça en était flippant. Après quelques secondes sans un blanc malaisant, la jeune fille aux yeux bleus se sentit tellement mal qu'elle voyait ça comme une menace.

« - Qu'est ce que t'as à me regarder comme un pédophile d'en bas ?! s'écria-t-elle en se mettant en position de défense. Je te préviens ! J'ai un Livaï et je n'hésiterais pas à l'utiliser !

« - ... He.. Hein ?! s'écria Eren en ayant comme l'impression de revenir sur terre . Non ! C'est juste que... »

Il s'interrompu avant de continuer.

« - Selena, comment est-ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver là bas ?

\- ... Oh... dit celle-ci en se calmant tout en croisant les bras, cherchant ses mots. Et bien en fait, c'est une longue histoire, je...

\- Hey Eren ! s'écria une voix venant des escaliers, faisant trembler ledit Eren en question comme une feuille.

\- O.. Oui caporal ?!

\- C'est quoi ce travail de sauvage que t'as fais à l'étage ? Recommence !

\- ... D'accord...

\- LIVAÏ ! cria Selena en montrant le sous sol auquel elle s'était donné la tâche. REGARDE LE TRAVAIL QUE J'AI FAIS ! »

Livaï restai fixé a un endroit du sol avant de le montrer du doigt à sa camarade.

« - Il reste une tâche, ici. » lâcha-t-il avant de remonter.

Pendant qu'il remontait, Selena avait cessé de fonctionné comme un équipement ne voulant pas marché. Elle fixait la tâche en question, elle était tellement petite que même une fourmi ne l'aurai pas vu, la soldat rageait intérieurement.

« - Heu... ça va ? demanda Eren l'ai inquiet.

\- Je me suis tapé trois heures de nettoyage sans aucune pause, sans aucun répit, j'aurais pu mourir de fatigue tellement je me suis tué à la tâche... J'ai fais tout ça... Pour qu'on me lâche seulement ensuite "il reste une tâche, ici." À ton avis ? J'ai l'air de respirer la joie et la bonne humeur Eren ? »

Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi la naine réagissait comme ça juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de complément de la part du caporal. Mais C'était normal après tout, c'était Eren, il ne comprenait jamais les choses évidentes qui pourraient même crever les yeux des aveugles. En tout cas, il remarquait qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec Mikasa. Elle qui était toujours sérieuse et sans expression sur le visage, Selena était autant plus moins fermée . D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas non plus pensé à poser des questions sur leur lien familial à toutes les deux. Lui a qui ça intrigait que sa soeur adoptive avait en réalité une demi-sœur, il avait complètement oublié ce détail depuis qu'il était ici.

« - Et puis putain quoi ! continuait de rager la jeune fille en voulant assassiner tout sur son passage. D'où elle sort cette tâche de merde ?! Eren ! Tes bottes sont propres ?

\- Hein ? Heu... sursauta de nouveau celui-ci avant de regarder le dessous d'une de ses bottes. Bah oui, je n'ai p... »

Il s'arrêta net en fixant la semelle de ses bottes comme s'il avait tué quelqu'un. Selena n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce qui se passait et plissa le regard d'un air mauvais.

« - ... Oh sale...

\- Il faut que j'aille finir mon étage ! s'écria Eren en montant l'escalier tout en sauvant sa peau.

\- HÉ ! REVIENS SALE MERDE ! »

Tout le monde était réuni dans la grande salle à manger à la tombée de la nuit. Dicutant des prochains événements.

« - Nos ordres actuels sont de rester en place pendant quelques jours... soupira Erd comme si c'était un ennui profond. Mais une rumeur court comme quoi une expédition de grande envergure est prévu dans le mois à venir.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai caporal ? demanda Petra en se tournant vers celui-ci.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment en mesure de vous répondre. dit le concerné en tenant sa tasse de thé. C'est au major de décider ce qu'on doit faire. Il a toujours eu une meilleure vision d'ensemble que nous de toute façon. »

Ils acquiescèrent en tombant de nouveau dans un silence. Le grand blond avec la barbe se tourna ensuite vers Eren dans un grand sérieux.

« - Dis moi Eren, j'ai encore du mal à le croire mais, qu'est ce que ça fait de pouvoir se transformer en titan ? »

L'impulsif releva la tête de son plat en fixant le monde qui le fixait, en attendant une quelconque réponse. Il se rzcla légèrement la gorge avant de répondre.

« - ... Heu... Mes souvenirs de ces moments là ne sont pas très clairs... Je me souviens juste que je rentre dans une rage incontrôlable et pour me transformer, il faut que je me blesse, donc je mords la main... »

C'est à ce moment là qu'Eren se demanda D'où est-ce qu'il savait tout ça et se mit à froncer légèrement les sourcils en fixant sa main.

« - Vous n'apprenez rien de nouveau de ce qui est écrit dans le rapport. soupira le caporal chef Livaï en restant toujours aussi neutre. Même si ce n'est pas ce qui va arrêter vous savez qui d'essayer quand même. Une personne qui sait déjà tout avant que les choses aient existés. Qui sait ? Ses singeries pourraient peut être te donner des envies de suicide Eren.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria le jeune homme tendu désormais. C'est qui cette personne ?! »

Un bruit sourd échappa de la porte comme si quelques chose, ou quelqu'un s'était cogné contre. Puis laissa apparaître en s'ouvrant la jeune brune à lunette toute souriante.

« - Coucou tout le monde ! avait-elle presque criée trop fort.

\- Quand on parle du loup... » lâcha Livaï en haussant légèrement les sourcils.

Hanji lâcha un grand sourire à son collègue avant de s'assoir brutalement en face d'Eren, le même sourire psychotique au visage. Eren se racla la gorge tien qu'en la regardant.

« - Je suis en ce moment en charge de la supervision des expérimentations sur les deux titans qu'on a capturés l'autre jour ! s'exclama la tarée. J'aimerais que tu m'assiste Eren, je suis venu voir si tu es d'accord !

\- Des expériences ? Qu'est ce que je devrais faire ? demanda le jeune Jäger.

\- Oh quelque chose de grandement excitant je t'assure !

\- Arrête Hanj... soupire Selena en mettant ses coudes sur la table. Tu vas lui faire peur... »

Le garçon aux yeux turquoise tenta de trouver une impasse pour se sortir des pattes de la jeune fille aux hobbies assez étrange.

« - Hum... Pour ce qui est de mon accord, je ne peux pas t'aider ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider à vrai dire...

\- Ah ! Livaï ! cria de nouveau Hanji alors que le concerné est seulement à trois mètres de lui. Qu'est ce que tu as prévu pour Eren demain ?

\- ... Lui faire balayer la cour.

\- Parfait ! ricana la jeune fille avant de serrer la main d'Eren subitement faisant sursauté celui-ci. Alors c'est réglé ! On se voit demain Eren !

\- T'es sourde ? intervint Livaï en fronçant les sourcils. Je viens de te dire que...

\- Oooooh aller Livaï ! supplia la folle aux titans comme une enfant. Il va rien rater ! Laisse-le moi ! »

Il ne répliqua pas et lâcha à la place un léger râlement qui était pour Hanji signe de victoire, ce qui l'a fit légèrement sautille sur sa chaise.

« - ... Et sinon en quoi consiste vos expérience ? » demanda Eren à Hanji.

Les yeux de celle-ci s'agrandirent tellement qu'on pouvait s'y perdre de frayeur.

« - Oh putain, sauve qui peut. » chuchota Auruo en se levant de sa chaise pour échapper à la folie de la tarée qu'ils connaissaient tous si bien.

Voyant que tout le monde était en train de quitter la pièce, Eren se demandait fortement s'il ne venait pas d'enclencher une bombe prête à exploser dans moins de deux seconde. Hanji était à la limite de baver maintenant que le brun lui avait ouvert une porte pour s'expliquer.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?! s'écria celle-ci en lui prenant les mains au bord du fantasme devant les yeux paniqués d'Eren qui ne savait pas comment se sortir de là.

\- ... Heu en f... »

Elle ne le laissa même pas finir.

« - JE VAIS TOUT T'EXPLIQUER ! À COMMNCER PAR MES DEUX TITANS QU'ON À RÉUSSI À CAPTURER ! TU VAS VOIR C'EST SUPER INTÉRESSANT ! »

Malheureusement, il en doutait tellement, mais il n'avait maintenant plus aucune issue pour sortir du trou dans lequel il s'était lui même fait tomber. Hanji allait commencer et Eren allait sombrer...

« - Hé Hanji ! appela Selena qui venait se chercher un verre d'eau avec une mine innocente. C'est normal que j'ai vu un titan déviant actif de nuit pas loin d'ici ? »

Les pupilles de la jeune fille s'était agrandit si brutalement que ça en foutait la chair de poule avant qu'elle ne se lève de sa chaise brutalement comme une furie.

« - OH MON DIEU C'EST VRAI ?! JE VAIS ALLER VOIR ! » hurla la tarée sans même réfléchir tout en sortant de la salle.

Eren souffla bruyamment en se tournant vers Selena très reconnaissant.

« - Merci...

\- Parle pas trop vite, je t'ai juste fais gagner du temps pour te préparer à la futur nuit blanche que tu vas subir... »

Il en déglutit rien qu'en y pensant pendant que Selena faisait demi tour avant d'arrêter devant la porte. Elle se tourna vers Eren ensuite interrogatrice pour s'assoir en face de lui à sa grande surprise.

« - Autant en profiter pendant qu'Hanji n'est pas là pour que tu me rende l'appareil lorsque tu m'as poser des questions tout à l'heure, t'es d'accord ?

Ça sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'autre chose. Le garçon en face acquiesça avant que Selena n'ouvre alors aussitôt la bouche

« - Au tribunal, ils ont parlé du fait que toi et Mikasa ai eu affaire à la légitime défense il y des années de ça, je peux te demander ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Ow... Oui bien sur.. »

Il lui raconta alors toute l'histoire d'il y'a six ans, lorsque des criminels se sont introduit dans la maison des Ackerman et ont tués les parents de Mikasa, après ça, ils l'ont kidnappée et allaient la vendre à des pervers des bas fond de la capitale, sauf que ce jour là, le père d'Eren devait venir chez elle pour l'examiner, l'impulsif l'avait accompagné ce jour là et en arrivant, ils ont a vu le massacre que ces hommes avaient laissé derrière eux, Grisha avait dit à Eren de rester en bas de la colline, mais celui-ci savais que ça allait être trop tard avant que les brigades spéciales n'arrivent, alors il les avait retrouvé et en a tué deux des leurs, après avoir détaché Mikasa, il ne savais pas qu'il y'en avait un troisième, et celui-ci allait justement mettre fin à la vie du petit Jäger. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est Mikasa qui a volée son secours. Depuis cet événement, Mikasa est restée avec la famille Jäger n'ayant plus d'autres famille, Il y avait aussi une autre maison qui avait été ravagés par les mêmes brigands à coté de celle de Mikasa, celle-ci avait dit qu'elle connaissait la famille mais rien de plus, comme si elle ne voulait plus en parler et tourner la page. Selena se raidit légèrement, ce que le jeune brun vaut bien remarqué, il comptait parler mais la jeune fille aux yeux bleus le devança en expliquant que la maison qui avait été ravagé comme celle de Mikasa était la sienne. Elle était partit se balader et en revenant chez elle, elle avait vu le massacre, toute sa famille à terre, baignant dans un bain de sang, inanimés. Prise dans la peur, elle s'était précipité dans la maison de sa demi-sœur, la maison des Ackerman, mais c'était exactement la même que chez elle, des corps inanimés baignant dans un bain de sang, mais c'es vrai que maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait pas vu réellement le corps de Mikasa, mais prise par la frayeur qu'elle ressentait ce jour là, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué et s'était enfui loin d'ici avant d'atterrir, à cause de raison qu'elle préféra ne pas dévoiler, dans les bas fond de la capitale ou elle commença sa vie de délinquante. Eren voulait en savoir plus. Puis les années avait passées là bas et elle y rencontra Livaï avant de rejoindre quelques temps après le bataillon d'exploration avec lui.

« - ... Enfin bon. soupira l'asiatique de petite taille en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Mais attend u... voulait en savoir plus le jeune brun avant que ne la porte ne s'ouvre brutalement.

\- JE L'AI PAS TROUVÉ ! » s'écria Hanji AU bord des larmes.

Selena se tourna vers Eren en ayant l'air de se foutre de lui avant avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« - Bonne chance !

\- Non Selena ! Pitié !

\- Non ta gueule, demerde-toi. » lâcha-t-elle avant de claquer la porte.

Hanji s'assit en face d'Eren de nouveau le sourire aux lèvres pendant que celui-ci lâcha un long soupir. Et ce fut ainsi que la tarée aux titans lui expliqua en détails toutes les expériences folles et inimaginables qu'elle avait pu faire sur les deux titans capturés vivant lors de la dernière attaque. Et cela avait belle est bien duré toute la nuit sans qu'Eren L'AI out au moins cligner des yeux, forcé à devoir l'écouté jusqu'à la fin, quitte à en mourir de fatigue.

« - C'est bon j'ai fini Eren ! » dit Hanji qui elle, avait l'air d'être en grande forme.

Il en retiendra que la prochaine fois, il devra se taire s'il ne veut pas causer sa perte.

« - ... BON MAINTENANT JE VAIS TOUT TE REEXPLIQUER DE MON POINT DE VUE ! »

\- ...Q... QUOI !? » cria le pauvre Jäger en manque de s'évanouir en plus de faire une crise.

Comme si le seigneur l'avait réellement entendu, la porte principal s'ouvrit avec grand fracas faisant sursauté les deux chevelures brunes dans la salle.

« - Capitaine Hanji ! dit un soldat en entrant dans la pièce complètement paniqué.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y'a Moblit ? demanda Hanji en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Venez vite ! Les deux titans ont été tué hier soir !

\- ...QUOI ?! »

Exaxt. Un soldat avait bel et bien assassiné les deux titans avec l'équipement tridimensionnel dans la nuit. Hanji s'arrachait les cheveux lorsqu'elle arriva devant les deux cadavres qui se dissipaient de ses deux titans, se demandant qui avait fait une chose aussi horrible et insensé et surtout pourquoi ? Où se trouvait réellement les ennemis ? C'était bien la question.

4252 mots


	11. À la vie à la mort

Une enquête avait été mené pour savoir qui avait assassiné les deux titans qu'étaient Sony et Bean, mais en vain... Malgré tout, le major du bataillon d'exploration semblait plus pensif que d'habitude après cet événement. Allez savoir...

Eren était avec l'escouade depuis un moment, il parlait le plus souvent avec Selena, enfin c'etait surtout parce qu'ils avaient en communs une soeur. Mais il trouvait qu'ils avaient sa petite place maintenant et ça lui allait. En ce moment même, il s'occupait des chevaux, surveillé par la deuxième asiatique et Auruo. On avait l'impression que la jeune filles aux yeux se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas en coller une à son collègue qui faisait toujours les même faits et gestes que Livaï, au départ, ça peut bien etre marrant, mais au bout d'un moment, tu tiens juste à le frapper tellement c'est ridicule...

Le.brun lâcha un soupir avant de se tourner vers plusieurs cadets qui venaient d'arriver au Q.G, il n'en avait pas fallut plus pour qu'il reconnaisse Mikasa et Armin de loin.

« - ... Selena ! Auruo ! appela l'impulsif en se tournant vers eux le sourire aux lèvres. Je peux aller voir mes anciens camarades de bataillon ?!

\- Tss... siffla Auruo en essayant d'avoir un air supérieur. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne id...

\- Oh ta gueule ! s'écria Selena en plaquant sa main contre son visage qui lui faisant de nouveau mordre sa langue. Je t'accompagne Eren. »

Il acquiesça avant de courir vers ses deux amis d'enfance qui continuaient d'avancer avec les autres soldats, mais bien sûr il était évident que ces deux là allaient rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration, lui même le savait.

« - Mikasa ! Armin ! cria une voix derrière eux, ils n'eut pas beaucoup de difficulté pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Mikasa se tourna à grande vitesse voyant son frère suivit de sa sœur qui avait le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Salut Mika...!

« - Selena ! avait presque hurlé la jeune asiatique faisant sursauter les trois personnes aux alentours. Vous ne lui avez rien fait de mal pas vrai ?!

\- ... Hein ?

\- Vous n'avez pas examiné son corps de fond en comble ou essayer de le faire craquer mentalement ou tout autre chose ?! »

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus dit un léger pas en arrière tout en mettant ses mains devant elle, elle n'eut pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Eren intervint alors aussitôt.

\- Mikasa tout va bien... Ils n'ont rien fait de tout ça. »

Son visage s'assombrit quand même légèrement en repensant au caporal qui avait bien l'air de prendre son pied en frappant son frère, elle devait de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« - Salut Eren ! » sourit Conny suivit de Sasha derrière lui, le brun semblait etonné en les voyant tout les deux ici.

C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas rassurer d'avoir rejoins le bataillon au départ. Sasha était à deux doigts de vomir toute les patates qu'elle avair put manger dans sa vie et Conny ne faisait qu'insulter les mères de tout le monde tellement il était tendu. Reiner et Berthold, eux, semblait plutôt sereins alors que Christa elle, ne faisait que pleurnicher tandis qu'Ymir soupirant en essayant de la rassurer pour autant.

Eren les regardait tous, rassuré qu'ils soient tous là, lorsque tout à coup il se raidit avant de se tourner vers Mikasa et Armin en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Où est Mar... ?

\- ATTAQUE SURPRISE ! » hurla une voix derrière lui sautant sur son dos.

Il lâcha un léger cri avant d'éviter de tomber pendant cinq bonnes secondes, puis se tourna vers sa camarades aux cheveux gris plus longs que quiconque. Malgré qu'il voulait faire celui en colère, il restait quand même soulagé de l'avoir aussi à ses côtés.

« - ... Mary !

\- Je t'ai manqué ? ricana celle-ci en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Dégage de mon dos !

\- Non ! grimaça la jeune fille en tirant la langue. La vie est belle sans nous ?

\- ... Tu sais bien que non... »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard à la fois tendre et complice, laissant tout les sous-entendus possibles à leur deux amis restants qui s'échangèrent un sourire vicieux. Même si la grisée faisait mine de ne pas s'inquiéter quand Eren était loin, elle ne faisait que s'agiter dans tous les sens en se plaignant que le temps ne passait pas assez vite, ce qui amusait plus que tout Mikasa et Armin. La jeune fille à l'œil soupira gentillement en descendant du dos de son camarade. En la regardant de plus prè, le brun agrandit légèrement les yeux pendant que la concernée le fixait avec interrogation.

« - Tiens... dit enfin celui-ci en prenant le visage de son amie entre ses mains, ce qui provoqua dans la tête de celle-ci un énorme brouhaha, ainsi que des joues légèrement en feu. T'as plus aucune brûlures.

\- ... Ah. dit la jeune fille gêné en détournant les yeux. Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'était rien, c'était que superficielle... »

Le visage d'Eren ne manqua pas de s'assombrir pour autant avant qu'il ne veuille ouvrir de nouveau la bouche. Mais il fut vite devancé par sa camarade qui lâcha un long râlement avant de prendre les poignets du jeune Jäger.

« - N'y pense même pas ! lâcha-t-elle le regard plus froid. Excuse-toi encore une fois, et je t'égorge ok ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie, et tu as sauvé la vie de tous ceux présents aujourd'hui quand tu as bouché ce putain de trou, et des centaines de soldats sont morts en t'aidant à accomplir ta mission. Certains ne te connaissaient même pas et pourtant, ils ont quand même cru en toi et se sont sacrifier pour que tu fasses ce que tu avais à faire... Alors les excuses, stop. On a pas besoin d'excuse mais d'agissement. »

Il la fixa comme à chaque fois qu'elle disait ce genre de de chose, cela se voyait qu'elle pensait toutes ses paroles. On est toujours plus dure avec ceux qu'on connait car on sait réellement de quoi cette personne est capable. Leur combat de regard amical durait depuis un moment maintenant, Eren lâcha un petit sourire en ne lâchant pas pour autant sa camarade des yeux.

« - Tu dis des trucs intelligents que quand c'est pour me donner des leçons de moral. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle riposte.

« - C'est normal ! Je suis toujours inspiré quand c'est pour te rabaisser imbécile !

\- Tu m'as pas manqué ! cracha-t-il faussement en la poussant légèrement tout comme elle.

\- Mais bien sûr ! »

Bien sûr qu'ils s'étaient manqués, ils s'étaient manqués comme des fous tout les deux...

« - Vous avez finis les amoureux ? lâcha une voix derrière eux à la grande surprise du brun qui s'attendait à toit sauf à ça.

\- ... Jean ?!

\- Non c'est le seigneur du curry imbécile ! lâcha sèchement celui-ci déjà à bout de nerf.

\- Le seigneur des écuries ouais... » chuchota Conny avant de se faire fusiller du regard par son camarade qui avait très bien entendu.

Eren fronça légèrement les sourcils tout en scrutant son "ennemi" comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Je croyais que tu voulais une vie pépère dans les brigades spéciales... Tu vas laisser Marco sans son cheval préféré ? »

Les sourires de chacun présent s'effacèrent légèrement suite à ça, laissant le jeune brun dans son grand étonnement, lui qui s'attendait à quelques rire d'au moins Conny et Sasha, ou même à ce que Jean réplique presque aussitôt. Celui-ci avait dit la même réaction que tout le monde et l'impulsif commençait réellement à s'interroger. Le grand chatain lâcha enfin un petit ricanements forcé en baissant la tête, il semblait plus triste qu'autre chose.

« - Ha ha... Je ne penses pas que Marco aura besoin d'un cheval là où il est... »

Il releva la tête vers son camarade qui commençait bien à comprendre la situation malgré lui, et commença à se crisper tout entier. Le visage de Jean en face de lui de rendurcit légèrement avant qu'il n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche pour annoncer clairement la nouvelle.

« - Il est mort lors de la bataille de Trost. »

Ils étaient tous allongés sur le toit, à regarder le ciel qui était maintenant légèrement étoilé, il n'y avait que le bruit du vent qui s'entendait depuis un certains temps. Certains des membres de la 104th session de recrutement ici présents, avaient déjà fait ce genre de soirée auparavant, ils avaient évités de justesse de se faire prendre par leur chef instructeur Keith Shadis, mais avaient finalement réussis à tous se réunir sur un des toits des logements. Ils étaient restés là à parler, chanter, se disputer, rigoler de tout et de n'importe quoi et ça jusqu'à l'aube... Aujourd'hui, ils le faisaient une nouvelle fois, même s'il n'était malheureusement pas tous réunis et qu'ils parlaient de chose moins gai cette fois-ci...

« - Quand on était là bas... commença Jean en continuant de fixer le ciel aux côtés de ses camarades qui se tournèrent alors vers lui. À Trost dans le sous-sol du Q.G... J'avais dis a Marco que je n'étais pas assez fort pour être un leader...

\- Jusque là, rien d'anormal. »

Certains ricanèrent légèrement suite au commentaire de grisée qui était allongée plus loin aux côtés de ses amis d'enfance. Jean se contenta de gentillement rouler les yeux au ciel avant de poursuivre.

« - Il avait confirmé ensuite ce que j'avais dis... Mais il trouvait que c'était justement parce que j'étais faible que je pouvais donc aider les autres en conséquent... »

Un léger silence s'installa entre les membres de la 104th qui semblait analyser les paroles du chatain avant que Conny ne fronce les sourcils.

« - ... J'ai pas compris.

\- T'en fais pas, c'est normal vu ton Q.I ! ricana Ymir sous le regard boudeux de Christa.

\- Hein ?! s'écria la chauve en se relevant. Cul-Hi ?! Je te permets pas de m'insulter ! »

Certains rigolèrent tandis que d'autres soupirèrent face à l'incroyable intelligence de leur camarade avant qu'ils ne retournent dans leur pensée.

Marco avait toujours été un grand sage et ils le savaient tous, on pouvait dore qu'il etait comme Armin, il ne se trompait jamais. Le blondinet justement, prit la parole à son tour d'un air plus attristé, en fixant la lune légèrement caché par les nuage du soir.

« - J'ai toujours trouver qu'il était très intelligent... Même si nous n'avions pas partager beaucoup de chose lui et moi, nous nous étions occuper de notre équipement tridimensionnel ensemble et avions beaucoup discuter... »

Il laissa échapper un petit sourire avant de terminer.

« - C'était quelqu'un de bien. »

Personne n'avait besoin d'acquiescer ou quoi que ce soit autre, tout ce qui était dit ce soir était simplement une évidence. Mary se tourna vers son camarade aux yeux rond et bleus avant de se concentrer de nouveau vers les étoiles qui brillaient de plus en plus dans la nuit.

« - Moi je l'aimais bien mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il avait une telle dévotion pour le roi... C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là que j'ai commencer à croire que les tâches de rousseur étaient une cause manque de neurones à la naissance.

\- Tu veux te battre Renia ? lâcha Ymir à côté de la petite blonde d'un air de rigolade avant que tout le monde ne se mette à rire de bonne foi.

\- Rassure-toi ma grande ! sourit niaisement Mary en se tournant vers le petit chauve du groupe. Quand je me suis rendu compte que Conny n'en avait pas, je me suis aperçu que ma théorie ne tenait pas la route ! »

Celui-ci se mit à éclater de rire pendant un long moment, mais il se stoppa presque aussitôt après avoir enfin analyser les paroles de la jeune fille à l'œil vert. Il se releva légèrement vers elle d'un air vexé.

« - Hé mais ça veut dire quoi ça ?!

\- Que t'es con. intervint Sasha en fixant les nuage qui allait et venait. Enfin je crois hein je suis pas sûr. »

Et les rires reprirent face à la stupidité du duo qu'était Conny et Sasha.

Ils en avaient eu besoin de cet instant, à tous rigoler et s'amuser comme avant. Pendant un instant, ils étaient tous redevenus les petits cadets qu'ils étaient au tout début, et ça leur faisaient du grand bien. Même s'ils n'étaient maintenant plus tous réunis pour ça. Mais ils devaient maintenant aller de l'avant, que ce soit pour eux ou pour leur camarade tant apprécié.

Mary lâcha un petit ricanements avant de se lever tout en ajustant la cape du bataillon d'exploration qu'ils avaient tous maintenant. Elle se tourna vers les autres qui la regardait sans comprendre en fronçant les sourcils.

« - ... Levez-vous ! »

Certains ne protestèrent pas vraiment face à l'idée de la jeune fille tandis qu'Ymir restait allonger sur le dos en soufflant telle une adolescente.

« - Flemme.

\- Non ! Allez debout ! protesta Christa d'une en lui tirant le bras comme une enfant, ce qui agaça la brune aux tâche de rousseur, qui vaincu, se décida à se lever contre son plein gré.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Pas la peine de m'allonger le bras là !

\- Pourquoi tu veux qu'on se lève ? demanda Reiner en levant un sourcils vers Mary tout en ayant un sourire au coin.

\- On va faire un pacte. dit celle-ci en lui souriant.

\- J'ai peur. souffla Eren qui ne manqua pas de se prendre un coup de coude par sa camarade.

\- Chut-heu ! »

Son camarade aux yeux turquoise se contenta de soupirer en croisant les bras suivit. Mary continua en toussotant légèrement avant de mettre brutalement son poing contre sa pire une tandis que son autre mains était derrière son dos.

« - À partir de maintenant, nous tous, c'est à la vie à la mort mes compagnons !

\- ... C'était déjà le cas lorsqu'on a tout décider de rejoindre le bataillon en fait. dit Jean en levant un sourcil.

\- Non. répliqua la grisée en se tournant vers le châtain derrière elle d'un air supérieur. Je veux dire "nous", les magnifiques membres de la 104th session de recrutement. Nous tous, on a vécu des vraies choses et ça va encore continuer maintenant qu'on est ici. On a déjà perdu des gens qui nous sont cher malheureusement, et ça continuera sûrement. Mais on va tous se serrer les coudes et se battre ensemble jusqu'à en crever. »

Ils restèrent silencieux tandis que Mary avait les yeux fermés, la main toujours sur le cœur, pensant qu'ils n'avaient rien compris à ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle rouvrir les yeux vers certains d'entre eux avant de soupirer bruyamment avant de vouloir réexpliquer.

« - Bon en gros... Ce que je veux dire c'est...

\- À la vie à la mort. termina presque aussitôt le brun à côté d'elle qui lui adressait un sourire des plus rendre. Je penses qu'on a tous compris. »

Il se mit un peu plus à ses côtés en faisant exprès de légèrement la bousculer, ce qu'elle comprit et se contenta de le regarder à la fois amusée et agacée. Mikasa et Armin les rejoignèrent presque aussitôt en ayant le même sourire au visage, ce qui ravit la grisée qui se tourna alors ensuite vers les autres qui les regardait d'un air indéchiffrable. Conny se mit à ricaner légèrement avant d'abaisser les épaules tout en avançant à son tour vers eux.

« - Qu'est ce qu'on a à perdre de toute façon ?

\- Nos vies en fait. ricana Sasha même si elle n'était toujours pas du moins rassurée par le choix qu'elle avait fait. Mais... On a signé pour ça après tout alors oui, on a rien à perdre. »

Ils rejoignèrent tout deux leurs camarades qui étaient face au ciel étoilé du soir, la main sur le coeur d'un air qui plus est fière.

« - Non mais le problème avec ce que tu dis... commença Ymir en mettant ses bras derrière la tête. C'est que si jamais vous êtes en mauvaise posture, moi je viendrais pas sauver votre cul à part si vous êtes petite, blonde avec un grand cœur et que vous répondez au nom de...

\- CHRISTA ! » crièrent tous le reste du groupe en coeur tellement ils connaissaient la chanson depuis le temps.

Ladite Christa elle, afficha une expression plutôt boudeuse vis-à-vis de sa camarade qui faisait mine de ne pas la voir en regardant ailleurs.

« - Ymir, il n'y a pas que moi qui compte ! On est une équipe et ils ont raison ! »

La blondinette se tourna vers les autres en souriant comme elle savait le faire et les rejoignit, ce qui ne fit qu'agacer la grande brune aux tâches de rousseurs, mais ce qui laissa aussi échapper des sourire narquois venant des autres vis-à-vis d'Ymir. Elle se contenta de rouler des yeux avant de suivre sa protégée d'un air dépressif.

« - Oui oui, aller restons tous unis jusqu'à ce qu'on se fasse tous bouffer, youpi... »

Ils durent ensuite rejoint par Reiner et Berthold qui s'étaient avant échangé un regard incompréhensible avant qu'il ne reste plus que Jean qui restait silencieux pendant un moment après que tout le monde le fixait insistamment, ce qui finit par l'agacer légèrement, il claqua sa la.gue contre son palais avant de finir par les rejoindre.

Toute leur main sur le coeur, prêt à être devouer à l'humanité jusqu'à ce que la mort ne les attrape, le vent commençait à souffler et faisait voler leur cape du bataillon qu'ils avaient eus plut tôt dans la journée. Au fond d'eux, bien sûr qu'ils n'etaient pas rassuré, mais ce n'était pas le moment de douter, ils y étaient maintenant, et il allait devoir l'assumer jusqu'à s'y faire.

À la vie, à la mort.

Eren regardait le ciel avec un air tellement plus pensif que les autres, comme s'il cherchait quelques chose ou qu'il essayait de comprendre. La direction du vent qui lui soufflait dessus attira son attention et il se tourna légèrement pour alors apercevoir une silhouettes qu'il semblait très bien connaître, que tout le monde connaissait, que tout le monde voulait revoir.

Marco.

Il avait été leur amie, et ça même s'il n'avait pas eu de grande relation avec certains présent ce soir, il restera une personne importante pour eux. Quelqu'un qui les aidera tous à se renforcer pour ne plus avoir à perdre quelqu'un de la même façon...

« - Si un d'entre eux glisse et tombe du toit, je rigole. » sourit légèrement Selena en regardant les jeunes recrus qui étaient toujours sur le toit en train de rigoler.

Elle et Livaï pouvaient les voir et les entendre depuis l'écurie, le caporal les observait pendant un instant avant de se tourner ver Petra et Erd qui n'étaient pas loin.

« - Allez leur dire que c'est bientôt l'extinction des feux. Ils ont assez rigoler comme ça. »

Les deux ne dicutèrent pas les ordre de leur supérieur et se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur du bâtiment tandis que Selena regardait toujours autant mal les moindre infestés de la rousses même quand celle-ci ne cherchait plus vraiment à se battre contre elle. La demi asiatique aux yeux bleus se tourna vers Livaï qui restait toujours autant neutre.

« - Tu devrais les laisser profiter encore s'amuser un peu, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a un beau ciel comme ça le soir.

\- Mmh. »

Selena se contenta de rouler des yeux en signe d'agacement pour ses réponses froides avant de continuer d'admirer les jeunes recrus qui riaient de bonne fois. Mais elle fixait surtout le quatuor composé d'Eren, Mikasa, Armin et Mary qui s'étaient mis légèrement à part pour discuter en fixant le ciel bleu sombre. La jeune fille aux long cheveux noires ne out s'empêcher d'élargir un petit sourire en soufflant des narines.

« - C'est marrant, j'ai une impression de déjà vu, regarde. »

Malgré le fait qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à regarder de quoi elle parlait, le jeune hommes aux cheveux noir corbeau se tourna vers les quatres adolescents qui rigolaient entre eux tout en fixant les cieux d'un air très admiratif. Et pour une fois, ke visage de l'homme dit sans cesse neutre s'appaisa, ce qui en avait satisfaite une certaine qui élargit un grand sourire tout en fixant les jeunes amis en haut du toit avec lui.

« - Et dire que y'a quelques années on était pareils qu'eux... À fixer les nuages comme si c'était la première fois et à penser qu'après ça, rien ne pourrait nous arriver de mieux...

\- ... Oui... »

Le sourire de la jeune fille aux yeux bleux étincelants s'appaisa mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

« - ... Puis la réalité nous ait revenue à la gueule lorsqu'on s'y attendait le moins. »

Après ses paroles, Livaï tourna les talons à son tour vers le Q.G, laissant le sourire de sa camarade se décomposer comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu de si heureux sur son beau visage fin et blanc. Elle laissa ensuite place à une tristesse qui cherchait à entrer aussitôt que le bonheur commençait à s'en aller.

« - Livaï...

\- Erwin m'a prévenu. coupa celui-ci en se tournant légèrement vers elle. La prochaine expédition et dans moins d'un mois. Il faudra les préparer à toute éventualité. »

Il ne rajoute rien de plus tandis que la bouche entre-ouverte de Selena se referma aussitôt comme un poisson. Elle lâcha un léger soupire avant de se tourner entièrement vers le ciel qui commençait à se faire de plus en plus sombre et de moins en moins beau. Elle-même le savait, lors de la prochaine expédition, encore beaucoup de gens allaient mourir, mais personne ne devra pour autant lâcher prise ni craquer, ce qui est en soit très compliqué, voir même impossible. Elle pensa aux jeunes recrues, à sa soeur... Ils avaient certe déjà vu des titans et la terreur de ceux-là lors de la bataille de Trost, mais qu'allait-il en être lorsqu'ils seront pour la première fois dehors, face au vrai danger qu'allait être une véritables expédition ? Le fait de sûrement voir des gens mourir devant eux de nouveau ? Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, elle-même avait du vivre ça ; la panique, de la panique et encore de la panique.

Malgré tout, Selena savait que s'il ne voulait pas qu'ils produisent les mêmes erreurs, il allait leur falloir se la pratique, et encore de la pratique. Même si se sera dure, il devient continuer à avancer et devenir plus fort qu'il ne pouvait déjà l'être.

Si tu ne bats pas pour ce que tu veux, ça ne sert à rien de pleurer ensuite pour ce que tu as perdu. C'était aussi simple que ça. Et Selena Kimichi le savait...

À la vie.

À la mort.

( 3713 mots )


	12. Titan féminin

L'humanité s'apprêtait une fois de plus à faire un grand pas vers l'avant et de montrer le fruit de leur entraînement.

Le jour J était enfin arrivé et la grande porte s'ouvrit face aux chevaux et soldats du bataillon d'exploration.

Et malheureusement, pour eux encore une fois, tout ce qui arrivera lors de cette courte expédition ne sera que le chaos et la défaite...

Ce fut ainsi que la cinquante-septième expédition de reconnaissance commença.

Eren était nerveux, non pas pour lui, mais pour ses camarades d'armée qui aujourd'hui comptaient tous sur lui et se lançaient dans une opération qui défiait la mort. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur ou de les décevoir, mais c'était ce qu'il l'effrayait le plus malheureusement.

Il continuait de galoper sur son cheval d'un air plus renfermé avant de se tourner vers Auruo a coté de lui.

« - Auruo ? D'aprés vous, est-ce que mes camarades d'entraînement ont une chance de s'en sortir s'ils rencobtrent un titan ?

\- Hein ? commença l'appelé en question d'un air toujours autant supérieur et non crédible. Tu te fous de moi ? T'as passé ton temps à quoi pendant tout le mois qui s'est ecoulé ? Écoute-moi bien imbécile ! Le plus important dans une expédition à l'extérieur des murs, c'est précisément d'éviter d'avoir à combattre les tit... ! »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il s'était comme toujours coupé la langue en parlant trop, ce qui n'avait pas eu effet de surprendre le reste du groupe qui était maintenant bien habitué, même le brun trouvait cela normal maintenant et se xontenta de soupirer par le manque de réponse à sa question

« - T'inquiète Eren. intervint la jeune fille aux yeux légèrement bridés à sa droite. Tu n'a à t'en faire pour rien du tout si tout le monde s'en tient au plan, il n'y aucune, mais vraiment aucune raison de s'en faire pour quiconque alors calme. »

C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, des rassurements comme si ce n'était qu'un petit enfant appeuré. Il sourit à Selena qui le lui rendit avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le trajet en dehors des murs.

Effectivement, il y avait un plan comme venait de dire la deuxième demi asiatique.

Grâce à une formation inventé par le major, le taux de survie à statiquement augmenté. C'est une formation très écartée, de forme semi-circulaire à l'avant ou chacun est séparé à une telle distance qu'il peut voir dans les quatre directions cela permet d'élargir au maximum leur périmètre de détection d'ennemis. Les cadets seront entre les unités de protection des chariots et les unités de soutient de groupe de détection. Ils auront comme tâche d'emmener les chevaux de réserve, tout en faisant le relais de communication entre les lignes. En gros, ce seront les soldats de la première ligne qui entrerons la plupart du temps en contact avec les titans, au moindre de ces créatures en vue, ils enverront un signal de fumigène rouge. Quand les autres lignes verront ces fumées, ce sera à leur tour d'en faire de même, afin d'avertir les autres. De cette façon, le major Erwin qui dirige la formation connaîtra la position de la menace en minimum de temps, ensuite il enverra un signal de fumigène vert pour indiquer à toute la formation la direction dans lequel aller. Pour que toute la formation soit au courant de la nouvelle direction, tout le monde tirera son propre signal vert tout en prenant la nouvelle direction. Cette tactique nous permet d'avancer jusqu'à notre destination tout en évitant les titans, la majorité des titans ne font pas le poids face à un cheval sur de longue distance, quand un titan fatigue, ses mouvements deviennent de moins en moins vifs, même si cela varie entre les individus. Cependant, tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu. Il y aussi les titans qui courent plus vite qu'un cheval sur de courte distance, il est également possible que l'ennemi ne puisse être détecté que trop tardivement. Mais il faut se souvenir que toute ces méthodes qui ont été décrites ne s'appliquent qu'aux titans dont le comportement est facilement prévisible, maos lorsqu'ils seront fasse à un déviant dont le comportement est imprévisible, il faudra se battre, ce qui restait une situation rare pour un plan pareil.

Et pourtant...

« - Je vais vraiment finir par croire qu'ils veulent nous tuer le plus vite possible... » ricana Mary sur son cheval tout en soupirant.

Celle-ci était au coté de Jean et Reiner dans le quatrième rang de la troisième ligne de la formation et ne faisait que soupirer depuis tout à l'heure face à la non présence de géants assaillants.

« - Dis-toi qu'au moins on n'a pas vraiment été servit sur un plat face à ces connards de plus de trois mètres. répondit le blond balèze en lachant un petit sourire face à la jeune fille.

\- Ouais pas faux, on aurait pu finir plus mal là...

\- Ce sera le cas de toute façon. »

Reiner et Mary se tournèrent vers Jean qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche et qui allait continuer de parlementer.

« - On va tous finir mal un jour où l'autre ici, et ce sera même plus vite qu'on ne le pense si la tête brûlée n'arrive même pas à controlé son "pouvoir".

\- Tais-toi. intervint aussitôt la seule fille du groupe avec un regard mauvais.

\- Oh excuse-moi ! J'ai touché un point sensible peut-être ?

\- Eren arrive à controlé son pouvoir. se contenta de dire Mary sans plus rentrer dans le jeu de Jean.

\- Ah, oui, et c'est bien pour cela qu'il a attaqué Mikasa lors de la bataille de Trost, c'est vrai qu'il gérait parfaitement la sitiation, tu as raison... »

La jeune fille à l'œil vert fixa un instant son camarade qui faisait mine d'être concentré sur la route pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard mauvais de la grisée. Reiner quant à lui, préférait rester à l'ecart de ces enfantillages même s'il tenait quand même à calmer le jeu. Mary détourna les yeux pour regarder devant elle en sifflant entre ses dents.

« - À part tout le temps vouloir chercher les embrouilles à l'impulsif, tu sers à quoi au juste ?

\- Écoute Mary. s'agaça à son tour le brun pâle. On est pas tous dans ton cas et celui de Mikasa, on est pas forcément près à mourir pour les beau yeux de... "L'impulsif". »

Il s'arrêta un instant voyant que Mary ne répliquait pas et continua alors.

« - Notre destin et celui de l'humanité entière repose sur cet imbécile. C'est pour lui qu'on risque de finir comme Marco, et ce brave Eren ne s'en rend sûrement même pas compte... Tu piges ?

\- Il le sait très bien. répliqua la jeune fille d'une voix froide.

\- Oh vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! »

Jean la regarda blasement avant qu'elle ne poursuive.

« - Il est loin d'être aussi con que tu ne le pense. Il sait très bien l'enjeu qu'il est, et depuis maintenant un mois, je n'arrête pas de lui répéter la même chose, que tout le monde compte sur lui et que je crois en lui. Il n'a pas besoin de tes putain de coup de pression, mais de soutient. Moi-même je sais de quoi il est capable, je le connais quand même, et je t'assure qu'il se battra corps et âme pour ne plus perdre le moindre bout de ses camarades. »

Après un léger silence, la jeune fille rajouta silencieusement.

« - Même toi. »

Le grand blond laissa échapper un petit rire qui rendu fière la jeune filles aux cheveux argenté le jour. Jean se contenta de claquer sa langue contre son palais avant de détourner les yeux de ses camarades qui commençaient vraiment à l'agacer. Mary échangea un regard complice avec Reiner avant qu'ils ne se concentrent tous de nouveau sur leur mission. Mary restait pour le moins légèrement pensive après cette "charmante discussion". Elle se demandait comment se passait justement les choses du coté de l'impulsif même si elle savait qu'au fond, elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, car tout ce qu'elle venait de dire à Jean était ce qu'elle pensait réellement.

« - Merde... »

Mary se tourna vers les deux garçons qui fixait la même chose d'un air non rassuré, loin de là.

« - Y'a quoi ? ... Hého ? »

Voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas en état de lui répondre, elle lâcha un soupir avant de suivre leur regard. Mais ce fut à son tour de se figer, en apercevant le fumigène noir devant eux venaient d'être tiré à l'instant même.

« - ... Un fumigène noire ? C'est une blague ? » râla Reiner en plissant des yeux.

Jean se racla la gorge intérieurement avant de se tourner vers la seule fille du groupe qui continuait de fixer le fumigène d'un air plus incompris que c'est camarades, comme si elle essayait de se persuader de quelque chose.

« - Le fumigène a été lancé devant nous... » dit Jean comme si cela n'était pas une évidence.

Silence.

« - ... C'est-à-dire, sûrement là où est...

\- ARMIN ! » s'écria la jeune fille d'un coup haineuse avant de faire accélerer son cheval faire le devant de la formation malgré la prévenance de ses camarades de rang.

À ce moment là, elle ne pouvait n'écouter plus personne hormis elle, et tout ce qu'elle voulait était arriver à tempS avant qu'une catastrophe ne surgisse du coté du blondinet, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser qu'il puisse lui arriver quelques choses alors qu'elle était si proche, c'était hors de question.

Le vent soufflait dans les cheveux du petit blond alors que lui avait cesser de respirer. Il était au sol, sur l'herbe sèche en dessous de lui, complètement désorienté, et tremblant. Il ne sentait plus rien du tout hormis ses pensée qui resonnaient dans sa tête comme de mauvais esprits. Ses yeux bleu ciel fixant un point fixe. Tout cela ne s'était pas vu, mais le jeune blond venait de subir l'une d'une pire angoisse de toute sa vie. Alors qu'il suivait la formation, l'apparition d'un déviant hors du commun lui compliqua la tâche à lui et à ses supérieurs, provoquant la mort de ceux-là face a cette chose qui était loin d'être un déviant ordinaire, et qui avait une apparence féminine.

À ce moment là, la situation avait fait comme un déclic dans la tête d'Armin alors qu'il galopait le plus vite possible pour semer l'immense créature derrière lui qui le pourchassait. Cette chose était intelligente.

Comme le titant cuirassé.

Comme le titant colossal.

Comme Eren.

Cette chose n'était autre qu'un humain dans le corps d'un titan.

Les informations tournoyaient dans la tête du petit blond qui tentait toujours de sauver sa peau, mais cette créature féminine derrière n'avait eu aucun mal a le rattraper avant qu'Armin ne s'écroule au sol à cause du tremblement que le pied de ce titan féminin avait causé en déposant son pied si près du jeune garçon à cheval, qui tomba alors de celui-ci brutalement. Alors qu'il n'avait plus aucun moyen de s'enfuir, il restait la tête baissée face à l'herbe sous ses genoux. Son coeur battait beaucoup trop fort et sa respiration l'étais tout autant. Il sentait que cette choses se rapprochait et pourtant il était complètement tetanisé par la peur. Il ferma alors les yeux en attendant son quelconque châtiment, lorsqu'il sentit qu'il avait été retirer d'un léger poid à la tête.

La capuche de sa cape avait été relevée, puis le jeune garçon releva alors lentement la tête vers le grand visage de la femme titan qui était accroupi en face de lui et qui le fixait aussi intensément que lui.

La respiration d'Armin avait été coupé durant tout le long de cet instant ou cette chose aux cheveux blond le fixait tout en continuant de tenir sa capuche. Ses yeux bleus voyaient trouble.

Le temps s'était arrêter en un seul regard, qui étrangement à la fin, cessa légèrement d'angoisser le jeune garçon. Il semblait à la fois angoissé et appaisé par le fait qu'il ne se passait absolument rien. Le titan féminin, après plusieurs secondes d'un intense regard, se releva ensuite en lachant la capuche d'Armin avant de se mettre à courir en s'éloignant.

Armin ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui venait de se passer, mais son coeur batta de nouveau dans sa poitrine, voir même trop rapidement, mais au moins il battait. Puis les questions commencèrent à tilter dans sa tête tandis que tout son corps continuer de trembler comme le sol au contact d'un titan.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

« - ARMIN ! » cria une voix derrière en galopant jusqu'à lui.

Il se retourna en sursautant vers son amie d'enfance qui arrivait au galot jusqu'à lui suivit de Reiner et Jean un peu plus derrière. Mary descendit de son cheval alors que celui-ci n'était même pas encore arrêtée, manquant de faire une chute, puis s'agenouilla en face du blondinet avec de grands yeux verts ronds.

« - Tu vas bien ?! » avait presque criée celle-ci en le prenant par les épaules alors qu'Armin n'était pas encore entièrement de nouveau sur terre.

Il fixa un instant la jeune fille aux cheveux gris argentés qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il finit alors par revenir entièrement sur la Terre ferme en se rendant enfin comte de toute la situation. Mary comptait répliquer de nouveau en n'entendant aucune réponse, mais ce fit devancer brusquement.

« - Je vais bien ! Mary je vais bien ne t'en fais pas. »

Celle-ci continuait de le fixer d'un air un peu plus attendrit lorsque les cheveux de leur camarade arrivèrent enfin à leur niveau.

« - Est-ce que tu peux te lever Armin ?! demanda le grand balèze blond en lui tendant la scelle de son cheval de rechange. Tu n'as aucune chance de survivre si tu n'as pas de cheval !

« - Il a raison ! affirma Mary en ne prenant par le bras. Dépêche-toi ! »

Le jeune garçon aux grand yeux bleus s'exécuta aussitôt d'un air plus sûr de lui avant de se diriger vers le cheval qui lui était destiné.

« - On a vu le signal qui alerte l'apparition d'un titan excentrique... siffla la jeune fille en regardant de travers ce titan féminin de loin. C'est quoi ce bordel encore ?

\- Ce n'est pas un titan déviant Mary ! s'écria Armin dans le grand étonnement des autres. C'est un humain dans le corps d'un titan !

\- ... Quoi ?

\- Il semble que nous avons perdu notre équipe de détection postée sur le flanc droit ! intervint Jean en arrivant à leur coté à son tour tout en ne quittant mas des yeux la femme titan qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. de nombreux titans sont apparus pour une raison inconnu et il en a un bon nombre d'entre eux qui courent vite.

« - Elle venait du flanc droit ! siffla le blondinet de nouveau tendu. C'est mas vrai... Est-ce que ce serai possible que ce soit elle qui les a emmené jusqu'ici... ?

\- "Elle" ? s'étonna le brun châtain en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui Jean ! Ce titan est surement un humain dans la peu d'un titan come Eren !

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? se questionna Reiner en ne quittant pas Armin des yeux, celui-ci se mit a son tour à froncer les sourcils avant de s'expliquer à ses compagnons.

\- Tout ce que font les titans... C'est dévorer les humains. Mais ce titan a massacré des soldats à main nue, elle ne les a pas tué dans le but de les manger, mais bien pour les tuer. Son comportement est différent des autres titans et je suis sûr que c'est elle qui a amené les autres titans quand le titan colossal et le titan cuirassé ont détruit le mur.

« - Pas con. souffla la grisée en fermant les yeux, une fois de plus immressioné par l'intelligence de son ami.

\- Attends Mary... dit Armin un peu plus silenciement que tout à l'heure tout en se raclant la gorge. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle cherche quelqu'un... Et si je ne me trompe pas... Alors celui qu'elle cherche est sans doute Eren. »

Il fut aussitôt dévisager par la jeune fille à l'œil vert qui se tourna vers lui en fronçant de plus en plus ses sourcils, Jean intervint alors à son tour.

\- Eren ?! Mais il n'est même pas marquer où est ce qu'il est posté dans la formation ! Dans route les cartes que nous avons, chacune dit que l'escouade Livaï est dans un rang différent.

\- C'est vrai... soupira Armin en ayant l'air de réfléchir.

« - Mais alors où peut bien être Eren s'il 'est lu part qur les carte de la formation ? demanda Reiner.

« - Si ma supposition est bonne... Il devrait être à la position la plus sûre de la formation qui est, je pense, au centre vers l'arrière...

\- Bon ! râla Jean assez agacé de toutes ses supositions. Quand les signaux lui parviendront, le major donnera l'ordre de repli, en principe, on pourra semer la meute de titans qui se radine par la droite... Mais si ce titan devant nous est vraiment un titan intelligent comme tu dis Armin, il faut transmettre l'information le plus rapidement possible ! L'équipe du major risque de se faire décimer...

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir Jean ? se demanda Le grand blond en haussant un sourcil.

\- La meilleure chose à faire est de butter cette pétasse... » lâcha Mary avant même que Jean puisse de nouveau ouvrir la bouche, en fixant le titan féminin.

Un léger silence surgit pendant que les trois garçons fixait la seule fille du groupe avant qu'Armin ne déglutisse face à la détermination de la grisée.

« - Mary je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, même tous les quatre... Elle possède une réelle intelligence tu sais... Pour elle, nous ne sommes rien de plus que des mouches qu'elle peut aplatir d'un simple mouvement de la main. »

Elle se contenta de siffler méchamment tandis que la tête de cheval se mit a ricaner nerveusement au grand étonnement de se camarades de brigades.

« - C'est devenu carrément terrifiant là... Mais en tout cas... La situation exige qu'on agisse c'est évident ! On savait à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'on s'est engager pas vrai ? Amors autant pas perdre plus de temps ! »

Les trois restans le fixèrent assez étonnamment face à son comportement, c'est vrai que Jean avait changé depuis l'époque où il ne pensait qu'à son propre confort en voulant rejoindre les brigades spéciales. Ils avaient en réalité tous changés à leur manière.

« - Dans ce cas qu'est-ce qu'on attend les gars ? » sourit Mary d'un air arrogant.

La troupe se contenta de repondre à son souri avant qu'Armin ne mette de nouveau sa capuche.

« - Mettez-les de façon à ce qu'elle ne voit pas votre visage ! Tant qu'elle ne sera pas certaine que nous ne sommes pas Eren, elle fera attention à ne pas nous tuer.

« - Ah je vois... dit le grand balèze en mettant la sienne en ricanant. Elle n'aura pas d'autre choix puisque l'un d'entre nous pourrait être Eren, et qu'elle ne souhaite pas le tuer... Et bien espérons qu'elle ait aussi une très mauvaise vue... »

Un silence ce fit long avant qur Jean ne se décide à prendre la parole en soupirant tout en se tournant vers Armin et Mary qui le fixait alors avec questionnement.

« - Vous savez... commença le châtain en enfilant sa capuche. Je pensais que votre façon de tout dévouer à Eren était vraiment naze m...

\- Et moi je pense que tu as sûrement un lien de parenté avec le cheval que je suis en train de galoper en ce moment même ! coupa Mary en souriant.

\- Que ! Putain mais je t'emmerde ! J'allais juste dire qu'en fait, vous avez de la ressource c'est tout ! »

Armin se contenta de soupirer gentillement tandis que la grisée se détendu.

« - Ah... Mais aussi on sait jamais avec toi. Tu change de comportement comme tu pourrais changer de chemise. »

Jean se contenta de siffler alors que Reiner restait silencieux en l'observant. Même lui si disais qu'il avait beaucoup changé depuis l'époque de la brigade d'entraînement.

\- Mmmh... Bref, maintenant la ferme les gars, désormais il faut agir silencieusement. »

Les pas du titan féminin étaient beaucoup plus lent que lorsqu'elle était apparue, sûrement fatiguée, mais si elle reprenait sa foulée délirante une fois de plus, ce sera trop tard, nos quatre camarades devaient agir tout de suite, si ils voulaient tenter quelque chose, ils devaient le faire immédiatement. Ils avaient décidés d'attirer son attention, même si ce n'était qu'un bref instant, du moins faire de son mieux pour que la formation ait le temps de se retirer, couper les tendons de ses jambes serait plus qu'assez, mais bien sûr, il ne fallait rien faire d'imprudent car cette géante blonde n'est pas le genre de créature que quelqu'un peut demander de terrasser, elle sait très bien que sa nuque est son point faible.

Armin était juste derrière elle et remettait en caise toute sa pensée, c'était clair qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment le poid, mais du moins si Mikasa ou le caporal chef Livaï étaient là, ils avaient sûrement une possibilité de se débarrasser d'elle.

Malheureusement, les pensées du blond furent interrompu violement par un coup auquel il ne s'était pas attendu. Le titan féminin se tourna vers Armin qui galopait derrière elle, il n'avait pas eu le temps de revenir sur la terre ferme que la géante dérapa légèrement pour être face à lui et frappa de plein fouet le cheval du jeune garçon, le faisant alors tomber au sol. Sa tête se cogna brutalement au sol, ce qui ke sonna. Le pauvre était allongé, à moitié inconscient le sang coulant le long de sa tête. Alors qu'il rouvrait peu à peu ses yeux, il pouvait apercevoir que le visage de l'immense créature blonde était juste devant lui à le fixer avec un regard incompréhensible. Lui semblait à cet instant quelques chose, on pouvait le voir par ses yeux bleus qui s'agrandissaient de plus en plus qu'il fixait ce titan féminin, c'était comme s'il voyait un fantôme. Voir pire...

« - ARMIN ! hurla Mary avant de se tourner vers la géante devant elle en serrant les dents. Je vais la buter...

\- Non attends Mary ! s'écria Reiner en retenant la grisée par le bras. Va aller récupérer Armin, Jean et moi, on s'occupe d'elle ! »

Elle avait beau vouloir répliquer en refusant, le temps pressait et elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Elle se pressa de galoper jusqu'à son ami pendant que Jean faisait son possible pour divertir la géante. Il avait beau bouger dans tous les sens avec son équipement, cela ne changeai rien, elle bougeait tout autant rapidement, c'était impossible de lui la mettre à l'envers et Jean se crispa en voyant la difficulté, pensant qu'au départ, il éait un peu trop optimiste. Même quand il arrivait à se rapprocher, le jeu était loin d'être finit étant donné que le titan féminin mettait sa main sur sa nuque pour se protéger d'une quelconque attaque contre elle. Reiner quant à lui faisait de son mieux pour rejoindre le brun châtain le pluq vite possible avant qu'il n'arrive une catastrophe.

« - ARMIN ! cria Mary en prenant celui-ci par les épaules alors que celui-ci regardait dans le vide d'un regard qui l'étaot tout autant. Hey réponds-moi ! Tu m'entends ?! Armin ! »

Il semblait peu à peu reprendre ses esprits, même si c'était assez lent alors que Mary continuait de lui crier dessus. Il finit par fixer Mary un instant, ce qui la fit arrêter de le secouer pendant un instant. Il voulait lui dire que tout allait bien, mais ses yeux se concentrèrent ensuite vers Jean en très mauvaise posture. Il ne pouvait plus lui échapper maintenant, son câble était ancré sur le corps du titan féminit et lorsqu'elle qu'elle l'attrapera, ce sera fini de lui. Il déglutit intérieurement, en manque de perdre ses moyens alors que son adversaire levait le bras sûrement pour lui infliger le coup de grâce alors que Jean ne sentait plus son poul.

« - VAS-Y JEAN ! VENGE-LE ! »

Mary sursauta en entendant la voix de son ami d'enfancequi tentait de se relever malgré la difficulté.

« - Wow Armin attends t... !

\- C'ÉTAIT PEUT ÊTRE UN IDIOT SUICIDAIRE, MAIS C'ÉTAIT SURTOUT NOTRE AMI ! continuait d'hurler le petit blond en relevant la tête vers les deux adversaires. CE TITAN L'A TUÉ EN RAVAGEANT L'AILE DROITE ! »

Jean et Mary se mirent à froncer les sourcils en dévisageant Armin de là ou ils étaient, comme s'il était devenu complètement dingue, mais c'était ce qu'ils pensaient justement en pensant qu'il s'était heurté la tête un peu trop fort après le coup de la géante blonde.

Alors que Jean s'était focalisé sur Armin depuis quelques secondes, il se rendit compte en détournant les yeux que le titan féminin ne bougeait plus, comme si elle-même avait oublié ce qu'elle devait faire. Kirschtein ne s'attarda pas plus sur la situation de la blonde et se précipita pour s'éloigner assez d'elle, pour lui peu importe ce qu'il lui arrivait, cela lui avait sauvé la vie. Mary avait beau assayé de calmer son.camarade qui continuait de crier des absurdités, elle ne pouvait pas en placer une seule. Tout le monde sembalit bien dans ses occupations de survie lorsque Reiner arriva enfin au niveau du titant féminin et sauta de son cheval pour passer en équipement tridimensionnel, attirant l'intention de tous ses camarades vers lui.

« - Reiner ! » cria Mary en se relevant légèrement.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être un géni pour savoir que le grand blond balèze allait s'attaquer à la nuque. C'était certe audacieux, mais vu que la grande blonde était focalisée sur autre chose, c'était peut être jouable.

Alors que Reiner se rapprochait de plus en plus. Les grand yeux de la blonde se tournèrent furtivement verd lui avant qu'elle ne se décide enfin à bouger le bras en attrapant Reiner dans sa main. Les yeux du reste de l'équipe se figèrent face à la situation. Reiner avait beau se débattre en gémissant légèrement de douleur, le titan ferma brusquement la main, donnant alors l'impression qu'elle avait écrasé le grand blond.

« - ... Non... » chuchota Jean en ne quittant pas des yeux la main de la géante tout en tremblotant légèrement de la gorge. , mais celui-ci sortit indemne en découpant les doigts de la femelle titan avant d'atterrir au sol.

Mary et Armin étaient exactement comme lui, à fixer la main avec des yeux remplis de vide et e tout à la fois. Armin était sur le point de trembloter des lèvres manquant complètement de craquer lorsque la main du titan féminin se brisa complètement. Les yeux des autres s'écarquillèrent en voyant Reiner s'échapper de la main de la géante blonde qui n'avait pas l'air de grandement réagir.

« - Je trouve qu'on à assez gagnez de temps comme ça ! s'écria celui-ci en atterissant au sol tout en s'éloignant de la créature. Maintenant, on doit vraiment se barrer !

\- Ouais ! » acquiesça Mary qui commençait à courir en tenant Armin suivit de Jean derrière.

Le titan féminin ne semblai pour autant plus s'intéresser à eux et regardait la paume de sa main sans aucune expression sur le visage. Elle se décida enfin à se lever et partir loin des quatres camarades.

« - Ouais c'est ça ! lâcha la seule fille du groupe. Elle avait intérêt à se barrer avant que je ne la taille en morceau cette connasse ! »

Armin la regardait s'éloigner d'un regard assez inquiet, il était censé être soulagé de la situation comme le reste de ses compagnons, et pourtant, il ressentait un grand stress et une peur incommensurable des prochains évènements.

Car le titan féminin était en ce moment même en train de se diriger vers le rang où était sûrement Eren...

(4552 mots)


	13. Échec

Nos quatre camarades avaient échappés à la mort, mais était maintenant en mauvaise posture pour retourner dans la formation, ils leur manquaient trois chevaux, du moins si Mary ne comptait pas Jean. Celui-ci essayait tant de mal de rappeler le sien en sifflant, mais rien n'y faisait depuis maintenant des dizaines de minutes, c'était sûrement peine perdu. Reiner avait les bras croisée dans l'ombre contre un arbre tandis que Mary donnait de l'eau au petit blond agenouillé au sol tout en lui faisant un bandage à la tête soigneusement. Seuls les sifflements de Jean pouvaient s'entendre mais rien d'autres, tout le monde restait plutôt silencieux. Dans une situation pareille, le silence est sûrement la meilleure chose à faire. Ils savaient que s'ils n'arrivaient pas à faire au moins revenir un cheval, au moins deux d'entre eux devraient rester ici à ses risques et périls.

La grisée regarda furtivement les deux autres garçons à l'écart avant de se tourner vers le blond devant qui semblait perdu dans ses pensée depuis tout à l'heure. Après la chute qu'il avait subit, ce n'était pas étonnant.

« - … Comment va ton équipement Armin ? » demanda son amie d'enfance en lui relevant légèrement la tête.

Armin sursauta en fixant l'œil émeraude de sa camarade, elle le regardait d'un air inquiétant mélangé à de la peine. Le plus petit de la bande ne mit pas plus de temps pour baisser de nouveau la tête comme un enfant boudeur. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette situation arrivait ; lui en détresse, et un des trois autres de leur groupe qui vient le secourir, c'était une habitude depuis qu'ils étaient petits. Le blond releva légèrement sa cape tout en gardant la tête baissé.

« - Aucun problème, ne t'en fais pas... »

Même si Mary tenait à plus qu'une simple question, elle fut attirée par les sifflements de Jean qui semblaient de plus en plus fort, tout comme Armin. La seule fille de la bande lâcha un soupir avant de croiser les bras, assise sur l'herbe fraiche.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? On n'a qu'un seul cheval, si celui de la tête de cheval ou le mien revient, on devra se débrouiller à rentrer à quatre, mais si aucun des deux ne reviennent... Deux d'entre nous devront rester ici... »

Armin ne semblait malheureusement plus l'écouter une fois de plus. Il n'était plus perdu mais complètement dévoré dans ses pensées. Tout n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans sa tête depuis quelques minutes comme les roues d'un chariot. Tout ce qui s'était passé lui semblait à la fois si loin et si près, comme s'il vivait la scène encore une fois. Ce titan féminin, l'attaque de celle-ci, son regard qui lui avait un instant glacé le sang, mais il n'avait pas toujours sentie une menace face à elle, c'était bien ce qui le perturbait. Il n'arrêtait pas de visualiser son visage encore et encore, comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

« - He ho ! Armin ! appela pour la énième fois Mary en secouant légèrement le jeune garçon aux grands yeux bleus.

\- Hein ?! sursauta celui-ci en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui arrêta son geste aussitôt après qu'il y ait réagit.

\- T'es encore dans les vapes ?

\- Heu... Je… Oui, je suis encore un peu confus désolé...

\- T'inquiètes, ce n'est rien, dans quelques heures, tu te sentiras mieux.

\- Oui…

\- Les gars ! dit Reiner en sortant de son silence tout comme l'ombre de son arbre de repos. Le choix est difficile mais il va falloir le faire, deux d'entre nous devront rester ici... »

Jean sembla légèrement siffler après les paroles du grand blond, tout comme la grisée qui détourna les yeux vers les horizons vides, cela semblait évident que personne n'allait venir ou les repérer ici. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix.

« - Attends Reiner ! dit Armin en sortant un fumigène de sa poche. Avant d'en arriver là, essayons au moins de tirer une fusée de détresse ! Si la formation se déplace toujours en ligne droite, certains ne devraient pas être loin d'ici...

Ils ne ripostèrent pas même cela semblait peine perdu, il fallait bien au moins essayer.

« - On attendra que trois minutes… dit Reiner en se tournant vers les autres lorsque Mary envoya le signal de détresse dans les airs. Après on devra prendre une décision.

« - Je resterai. dit Armin en regardant ses camarades.

\- Sûrement pas... se contenant de dire la jeune fille à l'œil vert d'un ton dur sans même regarder son ami.

\- Mary, ce n'était pas une proposition, je reste c'est tout. »

Un combat de regard semblait commencer entre eux deux, mais aucun ne semblaient vouloir baisser ou détourner les yeux. La tête de cheval vit bien la tension et tenta bien de détendre l'atmosphère en secouant les mains face à la décision du petit blond.

« - Attends Armin. Vaut mieux pas s'emballer, on devrait en discuter calmem… !

\- Je reste aussi alors. soupira la jeune fille en s'accoudant à l'épaule du blondinet à ses coté qui eut un léger geste de recule avant qu'il ne réagisse à la décision de sa camarade.

\- …Hein ?! Non Mary t... !

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! »

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui en lui tirant fortement les joues comme un enfant, ce qui avait eu effet de lui laisser échapper un petit cri.

« - Comme tu dis, ce n'était pas une proposition, je reste c'est tout ! »

Il resta silencieux un instant face à elle avant qu'il ne plisse légèrement les yeux presque trempés.

\- N… Non… ! essaya d'articuler le jeune garçon tout en essayant d'enlever les mains de Mary. Tu dois partir ! Je… J'ai besoin que tu relayes un message de ma part p… !

\- Désolé mais ton excuse bidon ne me fera pas changer d'avis.

\- Non, ce n'est pas une… !

\- Je m'en moque. coupa la jeune grisée en se baissant légèrement pour être face à Armin d'un air dur. Tu demanderas ce service à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi mon grand. T'as vraiment cru que j'allais te laisser tout seul sans moi ?! Soit on part tout les deux, soit on reste tout les deux, ce n'est pas négociable de te mettre de coté pour moi, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Il n'avait plus vraiment d'argument pour la faire partir et ne pas la laisser avec lui, il savait très bien qu'elle n'allait pas revenir sur sa décision et que rien n'allait la faire changer d'avis sur le coup. Armin ne voulait pas qu'elle, reste avec lui, qui sait ce qui allait les attendre tout les deux sans chevaux, ils pourraient rencontrer n'importe quoi. Mais Mary n'en avait rien à faire et tenait juste à être auprès de son ami pour lui éviter la moindre égratignure, comme toujours depuis qu'ils se connaissent en réalité.

« - Je pense que vous pouvez arrêtez de vous disputer tout les deux ! s'écria Jean en regardant plus loin voyant quelqu'un approcher. On dirait que quelqu'un vient vers nous avec un cheval de rechange en plus ! »

Les trois camarades se tournèrent à leur tour vers ce que fixait Jean un sourire soulagé au visage. Une silhouette se rapprochait d'eux avec deux chevaux qui galopaient vers eux, ils pouvaient voir la poussière que dégageait la course des grands animaux à sabot. Les quatre camarades plissèrent tous des yeux pour apercevoir de qui il s'agissait de loin, ce fut Mary qui vit en première de qui il s'agissait.

« - Christa ! »

Celle-ci avait récupérée le cheval de Jean qui passait sur le même chemin qu'elle après que son propriétaire l'ait perdu. Par chance, elle qui avait un très bon contact avec les chevaux, n'avait pas eut de mal à le récupérer sans qu'il ne se sente menacé.

« - Vous n'avez rien ?! s'écria celle-ci en arrivant à leur niveau d'un air affolé. Il faut vite que vous montiez ! L'aile droite a de sérieux ennuis ! Armin tu es blessé ?!

\- Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est rien… répondit Ledit Armin aidé de Mary pour monter en celle avec Jean sur le cheval de celui-ci.

\- Merci d'être venue Christa ! remercia Mary en montant ensuite derrière Reiner sur le deuxième cheval.

« - Je t'en pris, ce n'est rien ! dit celle-ci toujours le sourire au visage commençant à galoper. Vous savez je pensais que je serai arrivé trop tard… »

Elle se tourna vers eux d'un air si heureux qu'elle en avait fait perdre la concentration plus d'un avant que la petite blonde ne poursuive.

« - Je suis heureuse de voir que vous n'ayez rien… »

Mary sembla être amusée un instant de la réaction des trois garçons avec elle qui semblaient voir une déesse en face d'eux.

Malgré le fait que flanc droit ait été complètement décimé, la mission n'avait pas pour autant cessé, ce qui en avait surpris plus d'un, mais les règles restaient les règles.

On a demandé aux soldats d'extérieur d'abandonner le plan initial afin d'établir un point de ravitaillement, plutôt que de s'avouer vaincu et de battre en retraite, ils doivent s'aventurer imprudemment en dehors de l'itinéraire tout en leur ordonnant de dégainer leurs lames et d'attendre sur les arbres pour abattre le moindre titan qui tenterais de pénétrer dans la forêt, mais ceci n'était pas vraiment nécessaire puisque les titans en question étaient trop occuper à vouloir attraper les soldats en haut des arbres. En gros, c'était comme si ceux-là étaient servie comme appât.

« - Armin ! cria Mary qui était plus loin des autres avec le blond. On bouge !

\- Pourquoi ? demanda celui-ci en se tournant vers son amie à un œil.

\- Parce que y a un connard de dix mètre derrière moi qui à réussit à grimper aux arbres ! expliqua la jeune fille en prenant le blond par le bras avant de s'éloigner avec la manœuvre tridimensionnelle dans un endroit plus sûr.

\- Cela veut dire qu'ils peuvent apprendre, c'est flippant… »

Mary et Armin continuèrent d'observer la créature de dix mètres essayant d'avancer, il avait beau trembler en essayant de ne pas lâcher prise, il avait bien comprit la technique, ce qui était assez angoissant.

« - Il se passe quelque chose dans la forêt en ce moment… commença la jeune fille grisée en regardant du coté des arbres derrière eux.

\- Oui, ça c'est certain… dit son ami avant de s'assoir à coté d'elle.

\- Tu penses qu'ils ont emmenés ce titan pétasse ici pour le capturer ? Moi, c'est ce que je pense en tout cas… »

Un léger silence s'installa tandis qu'Armin vers leur autres camarades un peu plus loin d'eux.

« - … L'existence d'Eren nous laisse à penser que les titans pourraient être contrôlés par des humains. Ainsi, nous pouvons supposer que les titans qui tentent de détruire le mur sont en fait des humains vivant parmi nous. Notre priorité principale doit être d'identifier ces humains pour préserver les murs. »

Ils furent interrompus par des grands coups de feu venant de l'intérieur de la forêt, qui les surprit aux premiers moments. Tout le monde se tourna vers la forêt du même air surpris, jusqu'à ce que les coups ne cessent enfin. Après quelques secondes de calme, Mary se tourna vers son camarade en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« -Tu penses qu'ils ont réussis à l'avoir ?

\- Je pense qu'il n'y pas de doute là… »

La grisée soulagea en pensant qu'Eren serait hors de porté de mains. Mais elle restait assez énervé des actions du major qui pour elle, avait plutôt agit aveuglement, sur un coup de chance.

« - Comment est-ce que ce major de pacotille allait savoir que ce titan allait se lancer aux fesses de l'impulsif aussitôt que notre cher camarade allait mettre les pieds dehors… ?

\- Je pense que c'est parce que les titans n'ont pas réussi à détruire le mur lors de leur dernière attaque.

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi le rapport ?

Armin prit un temps de répit avant d'expliquer son point de vu.

Pour une raison inconnue, lors de l'attaque de Trost, l'ennemi s'est stoppé à mi chemin. Leur mission n'aurait pu être considérée comme accomplie qu'après avoir détruit la porte intérieure du mur Rose, ils ont donc dû avoir une bonne raison pour s'arrêter en cours de route. En ajoutant à ceci le fait qu'ils aient laissés Eren boucher le trou dans le mur qu'ils avaient pourtant eu tant de mal à détruire. Alors que peut-être que leur objectif n'est plus celui que l'humanité croyait.

« - Et en abrégé ça donne quoi ? dit Mary qui ne voyait pas ou il voulait en venir pour l'instant.

\- Et bien… Si durant leur attaque, quelque chose de plus important encore que la destruction du mur s'était produit ? Si c'est le cas… Je ne vois rien d'autre que la transformation d'Eren…

\- Donc… Parmi ceux qui étaient présent le jour de la transformation d'Eren… commença la jeune fille aux cheveux argentés au jour tout en fixant son camarade.

\- Quelqu'un était le fameux traitre… » termina le blond en se tournant vers le reste des soldats qui montaient la garde sur les autres arbres à l'entrée de la forêt.

« - Si les soldats avaient su qu'ils avaient affaire à un titan intelligent, ils auraient pu survivre… dit Eren sur une des branches d'un arbre avec Selena.

Quelques temps auparavant l'escouade était entré au cœur de la forêt sans même que les membres comprennent pourquoi, il n'y avait que Livaï et Selena qui restaient dans le grand calme tandis que le brun se posait un tas de question auxquels le caporal ne se donnait pas la peine de répondre. Il restait dans une incompréhension totale. Et le fait que le titan féminin soit à leur trousse quelques minutes plus tard n'arrangeait rien, mais cela n'empêchait pas les membres de l'escouade de faire aveuglement confiance à leur caporal. Même si au départ, Eren comptait bien n'en faire qu'à sa tête, il comprit que ce n'était pas comme ça que l'escouade pourrait lui faire entièrement confiance, et qu'il devait croire en son groupe. Alors que ce fameux titan féminin était sur le point de les rattraper, celle-ci se fit prendre par un piège posé par le major Erwin qui avait tout prévu pour la créature. Prise au piège par des centaines de câbles, l'escouade pouvait avancer plus loin sans plus trop se soucier de ce titan. Livaï laissa l'escouade à Selena à qui il ordonna d'éloigner Eren du titan féminin en attendant le signal de replis. Même si Eren avait fait confiance au caporal et le bataillon en général, cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il restait perplexe du fait que certains soldats, qui n'étaient pas au courant du plan du major, avaient perdu la vie lorsqu'ils essayaient d'attirer l'attention du titan féminin dans la forêt, lorsque celle-ci poursuivait l'escouade Livaï.

« - … Que nous, les recrues soyons mises à part, d'accord… continua le jeune garçon en ne voyant pas de réactions de la part des autres. Mais de là à penser que même vous qui êtes membres de la division depuis un moment ayez été mis à l'écart… »

\- Qu'est ce que tu insinues Eren ?! Que le caporal chef ne nous fait pas confiance ? s'écria Petra sur la branche en face.

\- Heu… Oui… ?

\- Quelqu'un veut pas lui péter les deux jambes de ma part ? lâcha Auruo.

« - Tout de même… commença Erd en s'appuyant contre l'arbre. Il est impossible de mettre en place un piège de ce genre avec autant d'efficacité sans qu'un certain nombre de personne ne soit mis dans la confidence… »

Un silence s'installa avant que le blond au bouc ne continu.

« - Donc les seuls soldats qui connaissaient le plan devaient probablement être les plus ancien. »

Les regards se plissèrent avant qu'ils ne viennent se poser sur Selena qui semblait perdue dans ses pensé tout en regardant les horizons. Elle n'avait clairement pas écoutée ce qu'ils disaient depuis qu'ils avaient commencé.

« - Tu savais ? demanda la rouquine faisant extirper la plus petite de ses pensées.

\- Quoi ? dit la naine en se tournant vers Petra à contre cœur.

\- Je t'ai demandé si tu savais pour ce plan !

\- Et alors ? »

Malgré la mauvaise humeur de la jeune fille aux yeux bleus, la deuxième fille du groupe essayait tant bien de mal de continuer la discussion pour avoir les informations que tout le reste de l'escouade se pose.

« - Tu pourrais au moins nous expliquer la situation non ?

\- Tu t'es pas dis que si on t'avait pas mis au courant, c'était pour une raison la rouquine ? »

La rouquine en question était déjà sur le point de partir en vrille avec Selena lorsqu'Eren intervint en ne se rendant pas compte qu'il venait de stopper le commencement d'une querelle.

« - Vous pensez que l'espion s'est infiltré chez nous il y a cinq ans, au moment où le mur a été ébréché, n'est-ce pas ? »

Selena se tourna vers Eren avant de retourner sur sa vue en soupirant.

« - Entre autre oui, on pense aussi que ce même espion est celui qui a tué Sawney et Bean.

\- Tu parles des deux titans d'Hanji ?

\- Ouais.

\- Ah mais… commença Erd en relevant la tête. C'était ça le sens de la question que nous avait posé le major la dernière fois.

Le brun impulsif se souvint que lorsque les corps de Sawney et Bean se sont retrouvé en poussière, le major était venu le voir en lui demandant s'il savait où était leur ennemi, sur le coup, le jeune garçon n'avait pas comprit et le major Erwin s'en était allé en lui disant d'oublier ce qu'il venait de dire.

« - Oh, c'était donc ça…

\- Si tu avais su répondre, tu aurais pu faire parti de l'opération. dit Selena en regardant le jeune garçon à ses cotés avant de se tourner vers les autres garçons. Si vous aviez tous su répondre, vous auriez pu en faire partie. Mais c'est vrai que sur le coup, ça ne devait pas vraiment être évident.

\- Tss, parlez pour vous ! râla Auruo en relevant la tête d'un air fier. Moi, j'avais parfaitement saisi, c'est juste que j'ai préféré me taire… Pas la peine que je vous explique pourquoi.

\- Mais bien sur... soupira Petra en haussant un sourcil face à son camarade avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Erd et Gunther. C'est vrai que sur le coup, moi non plus je n'avais pas du tout compris la question…

\- Comme si c'était étonnant... lâcha Selena les bras croisés en regardant la deuxième fille du groupe d'un air neutre.

La rouquine n'avait pas eu de mal à entendre la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Petra se tourna brusquement vers elle d'un air plus en colère.

« - Répète ?!

\- Et c'est repartit pour un tour... soupira Auruo en s'asseyant tous comme les autres garçons excepté Eren, qui lui ne comprenait pas la situation sur le coup.

\- Ne fait pas la maligne avec moi Selena ! s'écria la rousse tout en fixant mal sa camarade, comme toujours. Je pense qu'on sait tous que toi-même tu n'as pas su répondre à la question et que c'est le caporal qui a tenu à ce que tu sois au courant !

\- Et tout ce qui sort de ta putain de bouche ne change rien au ait que toi, tu n'as pas pour autant été mise au courant pas été informé putain de rouquine ! avait presque crié la plus petite du groupe en ne regardant même pas sa rivale.

\- Tu commences vraiment à me gonfler sur les nerfs... »

Selena laissa échapper un petit rire narquois avant d'enfin se tourner vers la rouquine qui ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

« - Et ben qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Tu perds ton sang froid parce que Livaï me fais confiance contrairement à toi ?

\- Caporal chef !

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est caporal chef ! rectifia de nouveau Petra à bout de nerf. Et ce n'est pas le sujet que je sois au courant ou pas ! T'es toujours là à nous regarder de haut tout ça parce que tu le connais depuis plus longtemps que nous, mais tu restes à ses ordre comme nous tous ! Arrête un peu de te sentir supérieur, car t… ! »

La rousse du groupe s'arrêta net lorsque Selena se leva enfin assez brusquement, ce qui avait fait sursauter le brun à ses cotés, et fit taire le reste de l'escouade d'un coup net.

\- Alors déjà... commença Selena avec une expression indéchiffrable au visage. Tu ne me dis pas, comment je dois l'appeler, ni comment je dois me comporter avec lui pauvre pétasse. Je fais ce que je veux, et je te regarderai de haut jusqu'à la fin, parce que oui, tu ne m'arrivera jamais, mais alors jamais à la cheville. Et maintenant, en tant que responsable de l'escouade en l'absence de LIVAÏ, je t'ordonne de fermer ta gueule, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je te la ferme de force ! T'as compris ?!

Petra avait beau détester sa camarade, elle en avait tout aussi peur, comme les autres lorsque celle-ci rentrais dans ce genre de haine qui fait froid dans le dos, la rouquine ne rajouta rien de plus et s'assit tout en marmonnant avant qu'Eren ne se tourne vers les garçons.

« - C'est toujours comme ça... ? demanda celui-ci en reculant légèrement de la plus petite.

\- Oui ! affirma Erd en se grattant la tête.

\- Mais c'est toujours Selena qui a le dernier mot, elle fait vraiment froid dans le dos parfois, tss… continua Auruo.

\- Sûrement parce qu'elle, ressemble plus au caporal chef Livaï… soupira Gunther.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'insinue ?! »

Selena s'assit de nouveau contre l'arbre où elle était, l'air de penser à cette dispute complètement débile, tout comme les autres qu'elle avait eu avec Petra depuis qu'elle la connaissait. Mais de là à ce que la rousse lui dise comment elle doit appeler une personne qui compte pour elle, la jeune fille aux yeux bleus en a alors vite péter un câble. Cela ne faisait même pas une heure que Livaï était partit mais elle se demandait déjà si tout se passait bien. Ça avait toujours été Livaï pour elle, et non caporal ou ces autres noms de supérieur que l'escouade lui donnait, quand on connait la personne depuis bien plus longtemps, difficile de changer de disque tout à coup en traitant Livaï comme un supérieur au lieu d'un ami de longue date. C'est alors qu'elle se leva brusquement faisant sursauter l'impulsif à coté ainsi d'avoir droit aux regards interrogateurs de ses camarades.

« - Selena…? appela Eren l'air légèrement inquiet face à la jeune fille.

« - Je suis gavé de rester ici, je vais aller voir où ils en sont. Erd ! Je laisse l'escouade sur ta surveillance ! lâcha celle-ci avant de sauter de la branche d'où elle était.

« - Hein ?! s'écria celui-ci. Mais comment ça ?! Où est-ce que tu vas ?! »

Selena ne répondit pas et partit à toute vitesse loin d'eux avec la manœuvre tridimensionnelle alors que ses camarades hurlèrent son nom la suppliant de revenir.

« - Bordel ! lâcha Auruo. Je rêve ou elle nous lâche comme ça ?!

« - C'est totalement irresponsable ce qu'elle vient de faire ! » s'écria Petra.

Du coté du piège posé par le major, Livaï et Mike avaient beau vouloir trancher les mains de la géante pour pouvoir accéder à sa nuque, il semblerait que le titan féminin ait cachée une faculté consistant à solidifier des parties de son corps, ce qu'elle fit sur ses mains posées sur sa nuque avant que les lames des deux camarades ne l'atteignent. La faculté de ce titan féminin était tellement solide que cela avait brisé les lames des membres du bataillon.

« - Tss… T'as intérêt à vite sortir de là toi… lâcha le caporal étant sur la tête de la cible qui était incapable de bouger. On à pas que ça à foutre… Tu crois vraiment pouvoir nous échapper maintenant ? Mets toi à notre place une seconde, On a du trouver un moyen de t'amener jusqu'ici et maintenant, tu nous obliges à multiplier les assauts… Ah oui, et il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te de demander… Si tes pieds et tes mains sont coupés, est ce que ça ira ? Bien sur, je parle de tes véritables membres, parce que si tu meurs, ça ne va pas le faire pour nous n… »

A ce moment là, avant même que le caporal n'ait pu finir sa phrase, le titan féminin se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces laissant un bruit assourdissant et insupportable surgissant dans toute la forêt ne laissant échapper à l'oreille de personne que soit les soldats à l'intérieur où à l'extérieur de celle-ci, toute personnes aux alentour n'avait pu qu'entendre le cri du titan féminin, en ne restant que perplexe de la situation.

« - Wow ! s'écria Hanji en retirant ses deux doigts de ses oreilles tout en regardant le titan féminin d'un air à la fois émerveillé et surpris.

\- C'était quoi ça ? se demanda Moblit aux cotés de la jeune fille aux lunettes. Un cri d'agoni ?

\- … Et ça t'amuses de nous faire flipper comme ça toi ? siffla Livaï en regardant la créature haineusement, lorsque celle-ci s'était calmée.

Le major fixait la créature du haut de l'arbre ou il était en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, tandis que Mike à ses coté commençait à renifler les alentours assez souvent. Le grand blond au titre de major Ne pouvait se dire que ce n'était qu'une explosion émotionnelle que venait de faire cette créature, mais est ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle va cesser de résister ou qu'elle prépare quelque chose ?

« - Erwin ! s'écria Mike en se tournant vers l'appelé. La puanteur ! »

Le grand blond aux yeux bleus se tourna aussitôt vers son interpellateur, comprenant très bien où celui-ci voulait en venir.

\- Dans quelle direction ?

\- Partout ! Et ça s'intensifie ! Ils se rapprochent tout autour de nous !

« - Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ?! s'écria Mary voyant que les titans ne faisaient plus du tout attention à eux et fonçaient dans la forêt. Pourquoi ils nous ignorent tout d'un coup ?! Et c'était quoi ce hurlement de malade à l'instant ?!

\- J'n'en sais rien ! » cria Armin en dévisageant tout autant les créatures humanoïdes qui fonçaient vers la forêt.

La grisée n'avait pas eu besoin d'en voir plus pour savoir que les choses n'étaient plus du tout gérée par le bataillon d'exploration, elle laissa échapper un râlement bruyant avant de se tourner vers l'intérieur de la forêt.

« - Mary non ! s'écria le blond en la prenant par le bras. On ne sait pas ce qui se passe à l'intérieur, mais c'est sûrement une grosse erreur de s'aventurer dedans maintenant !

\- Tu as raison ! répliqua l'idiote suicidaire. Mais pour moi, c'est encore plus une erreur de ne pas chercher à comprendre, et de rester ici sans rien faire ! »

La jeune fille se dégagea rapidement d'Armin avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur de la forêt, et ça malgré les appels du blondinet derrière elle. Alors qu'elle commençait déjà à accélérer en manœuvre tridimensionnelle, elle eu faillit percuter quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un qu'elle n'a pas eu de mal à reconnaître.

« - Toi aussi ? demanda Mikasa en regardant son amie d'enfance foncer tout comme elle.

\- Comme toujours ! » répondit la jeune fille aux yeux vers avec un léger sourire déterminé au visage.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elles se comprennent d'avantage et se précipitèrent alors, retrouver l'impulsif de service, en espérant qu'il soit en sécurité.

Lorsque les premiers titans apparurent aux yeux du major et du reste du bataillon présent au cœur de la forêt, celui-ci ordonna aux soldats d'intercepter l'ennemi à tout prix, mais malgré le fait que les soldats se mettaient face de leurs ennemis pour se battre contre eux, ceux-là n'avaient pas l'air de faire attention aux soldats, et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils les dépassèrent, qu'ils comprirent que les titans ne fonçaient pas sur eux mais sur le titans féminin.

« - Je rêve… commença Livaï en tapant assez fortement la tête de la géante. T'as finalement tenté quelque chose hein ? Sale… »

Notre cher caporal n'avait pas le temps de papoter avec l'ennemi étant donné que deux titans se dirigeaient vers lui à une grande vitesse, il ne lâcha qu'un léger sifflement avant de dégainer ses lames, une silhouette fit vite le boulot à sa place avant qu'il n'ai pu bouger le petit doigt, après s'être occupé des deux créatures, Selena atterrit aux cotés du caporal brusquement avant de relever la tête vers lui.

« - Est-ce que ça va Livaï ?! demanda la jeune fille aux bleus tout en rangeant ses lames.

\- … Tu te fous de moi ?! s'écria Livaï en se tournant vers elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là bordel ?! »

La jeune fille regarda un instant son ami d'un air déstabilisé avant de se décider à parler en déviant la conversation sur la situation.

« - Tu m'engueuleras plus tard ! Regarde ! »

Les titans étaient de plus en plus nombreux, et se ruaient tous sans exception sur le titan féminin ainsi qu'eux par la même occasion. Livaï attrapa Selena par le bassin avant de ne partir avec elle grâce à l'équipement tridimensionnel. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux cotés d'Erwin, qui fixait la scène d'un air neutre, ce n'est que là qu'ils se rendirent tous compte que les titans, aussi nombreux qu'ils étaient, étaient en train de dévorer le titan femelle comme de la vulgaire viande. Les soldats avaient beau réduire quelques un d'entre eux en charpie, cela ne changeait rien au fait que les titans n'avaient que de l'importance sur la géante. Livaï et Selena se tournèrent vers le major en même temps, mais celui-ci continuait de fixer la scène sans rien dire. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant, qu'il se rendit compte que l'ennemie était prête à tout abandonner pour ne pas se faire capturer.

Jusqu'au prix de se donner à manger aux autres titans et de mourir…

(4880 mots)


End file.
